


Adventures With the Second Gen Captains

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Angst, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Captain Yahaba Shigeru, Captain Yamamoto, Chaos, Crack and Angst, Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, F/M, Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, I'm a hoe for rarepairs, I'm in rare pair hell suffer with me, M/M, Rare Pairings, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Second gen captains, Terushima Yuuji is a Disaster Bi, This is chaos, chat fic and regular fanfic combo, hello fellow multishippers, i giveth thee rarepair content, idek what the plot is anymore oop, im so sorry, mixed fic, the most emotional whiplash you will ever face, the most irregular updates i'm sorry, theyre actually so dumb someone help them, you play with your earrings or tug on your ear when you lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: I keep seeing the comics on Pinterest and I NEED THIS CONTENT IN MY LIFE!!And then it struck me!All of my content on here is chaotic af anyways!LET'S ADD MORE CHAOS!It all starts as a suggestion from Daichi to make practice matches easier to schedule now he's gone, but he underestimated the pure insanity of the second generation of Captains.Hopping between chats and proper story telling where they hang out in person these idiots have to try not to kill each other... or themselves.Welcome to rare pair hell.Enno's a meddling little shitAkaashi is dead insideTerushima's full of surprisesShirabu missed date night for thisFutakuchi's gay is showingYahaba has to shuffle his deck of tea cardsYamamoto's just fucking oblivious
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Nametsu Mai, Futakuchi Kenji/Terushima Yuuji, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Yamamoto Taketora/ Kuribayashi Runa
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	1. The Chat From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the chaos begin.
> 
> The tea shall be spilled.
> 
> Drama will unfold.
> 
> Omg wait shit I added plot to what was just going to be a fluffy funny chat fic....  
> yikes
> 
> sorry not sorry
> 
> Let the meddling begin
> 
> very irregular updates i'm so sorry the draft expiration be coming up quick

_ **Ennoshita's Phone** _

Akaashi

Hey! Daichi suggested to make a group  
w/ the captains in the area to sched.  
practices matches. You interested?

Hello. Sure! It would be nice to make  
some connections. I was actually  
going to ask about practice matches.  
Both of our managers were third years,  
so I'm trying to work out scheduling those.

Oof! That's rough! Well, I'll toss you  
in a group chat I'm working on!

That would be amazing!  
Thank you so much.

~~~~~

 _Ennoshita has added Akaashi and 5 others to a_ _group-chat._

Hey! I think this should be all the captains!  
I talked w/ each of you separately this is the chat  
Feel free to introduce urselves I'm Ennoshita/  
Enno I'm a 3rd year and captain of Karasuno

 ** _Akaashi:_** Hello. I am Akaashi. I'm a third-year  
at Fukurodani. 

_**Chaotic_Bi** : _👀

 ** _Futakuchi:_ **Who tf is chaotic bi?

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_ **Wouldn't you like to know wall boy😉

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_ **lokey a lil hurt you don't remember me 🥺

Terushima I swear to god I will remove you

 ** _Yahaba:_** Ew Johzenji

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** Enno! Permission to roast!?

Denied

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** Fuck!

_Eita's_bitch has changed their username to "Shirabu"._

**_Shirabu:_** Sorry, Semi changed my name.  
Dumb hoe... I'm Shirabu, captain of   
Shiratorizawa and ready to destroy   
all of you come nationals.

Still salty we beat you last year?

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** OOOOOOOHH SHIT

 ** _Shirabu:_** Who are you supposed to be??

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** Oh shit yeah my bad😅Sup it's ya  
boi, Terushima Yuuji. Johzenji (as stated above)  
3rd year. Y'all can call me anything you want  
any time you want😉

Terushima stop flirting

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** Fiiiiiiiiinneee.

good

 _ **Chaotic_Bi** :_ 4 now

fucking hell

 ** _Futakuchi:_** Futakuchi  
3rd year  
Dateko  
too pretty for you

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** Nah nah nah. The only one out  
of my league here is Fukurodani's ethereal  
setter

 ** _Shirabu:_** Big word for a frat boy

 _ **Chaotic_B** i:_ I think you'll find I'm full of surprises  
Mr. prison cut A-symmetrical bangs... wowie  
takes a hell of a face to pull that shit off

 ** _Shirabu:_** How tf do you know about my bangs?

 ** _Yahaba:_** Yahaba, Seijoh, year 3

 ** _Chaotic Bi:_** I have my ways

One of the other third years @ Johz  
is in for digital forensics if he finds  
your name and ur school a lot of  
yearbooks are online. He showed  
me when he tried to hit me up for  
one of our players numbers

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** Way to kill the mystery man  
& for the record I taught Bobata how to  
do that way before he started the workshop  
also is freckles still with glasses?

Yes

 _ **Chaotic_Bi:** _Damn

 ** _Futakuchi:_ **Thirsty bitch

 _ **Chaotic_Bi** :_ u right

 ** _Akaashi:_ **I see this will be an interesting chat.

 ** _Yahaba:_** Reading Akaashi's messages make  
me feel like I'm illiterate

_Chaotic_Bi changed Akaashi's username to "Literally_God?"._

**_Literally_God?:_** No thank you. I too am mortal.

_Literally_God? has changed their username to "Akaashi"._

"I too am mortal." mmhmm  
suuuuurrrreeeeeeeeeeeee

 ** _Akaashi:_** 🙂

 ** _Shirabu:_** He's not even that pretty

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** Hoe's mad

 ** _Shirabu:_** Fuck off

Jesus christ

 ** _Yahaba:_** Haha! The elite mad??   
Hoe's mad!

 ** _Shirabu:_ **You're children

_Ennoshita has named the chat "I Made a Mistake This is Hell"._

_Akaashi has changed the name of the chat to "Hell™️"._

Ooo good one Akaashi

 ** _Akaashi:_ **Thank you.

 ** _Yamamoto:_** YOOOOOOOOOOO! CAPTAINS'  
CHAT!!! LET'S GOOOOOOOO! Sorry I'm late  
gentlemen! Had to find Kenma and pull him  
out of a tree. He's a bitch and a half to deal  
with without Kuroo I'm Yamamoto Taketora!   
A third year and the captain of Nekoma!!!!!!!!!

 ** _Futakuchi:_** I never thought I'd be able to see loud

Fuck... I forgot I added Yamamoto

 ** _Akaashi:_** Daichi-san suggested this?

Yeah

 ** _Akaashi:_** Did he hate you?

Lmao nah I think he assumed

they'd be reasonable like last year's

 ** _Akaashi:_** Last year's captains included Oikawa-san,  
Kuroo-san, and Bokuto-san. Along with Terushima  
and Futakuchi.

..... point made

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** HEY! Whadda ya mean  
point made!? I am a gem.

 ** _Shirabu:_ **You fuckers talkin shit!?

 ** _Akaashi:_ **We would never. You need class  
to make it to nationals.

😳

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_ **If you weren't in a serious  
relationship I would propose to you  
for that absolutely decimating blow

 ** _Yamamoto:_** OOOOOH FUCK!  
I knew Kuroo said you were a cheeky  
shit but DAMN KAASH! No need for straight  
murder!!

 ** _Yahaba:_** F in the chat for prison bangs

 ** _Yamamoto:_** F

 ** _Yamamoto:_** ALSO "prison bangs" !?!?!?!   
🤣🤣🤣🤣 

**_Chaotic Bi:_** F

f

 ** _Futakuchi:_** f

 _ **Akaashi:** _F.

 ** _Shirabu:_** Ha ha ha laugh! But all of you fucking  
lost to Karasuno too! Futakuchi, Terushima, and  
Yahaba didn't even make it to nationals either

 ** _Chaotic Bi:_** Hoe's mad.

 ** _Akaashi:_** We didn't lose to Karasuno.

If we got to play you you would have

 ** _Akaashi:_** Cute.

 ** _Chaotic Bi:_** You know your boyfriend is hot  
too... if you ever looking for a third.... 🥵

 ** _Akaashi:_** Not happening. I don't share.

Wowie, possessive Akaashi

_Shirabu has changed Akaashi's username to "Demon_Spawn"._

**_Demon_Spawn:_** Incorrect.

_Demon_Spawn has changed their username to "Akaashi"._

Are we going to actually  
schedule any practice matches?

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** I thought managers do that???

Hitoka will legitimately die  
from a panic attack if  
she speaks to any of you

 ** _Yahaba:_** The blonde one?

.... yes?

 ** _Yahaba:_** I DIB MOUTH TO MOUTH  
RESUCITATION

 ** _Chaotic_Bi:_** .... if she dies from anxiety that won't  
do shit???? Like her heart will stop... not her   
fucking lungs dumbass now your just kissing a corpse

 ** _Akaashi:_** Wait. That wasn't entirely incorrect.

You will never believe this but  
he's in class seven

 ** _Akaashi:_** HE'S FUCKING WHAT!?

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Bro? Dead ass?

 ** _Yahaba:_** EXCUSE ME? ALSO AKAASHI!?

 ** _Akaashi:_** I'M CLASS SIX! HOW IN THE FUCK?

_Yahaba has changed Chaotic_Bi's username to B-cubed_

Oh... oh my god  
Akaashi are you okay

 ** _Akaashi:_** I am fine now. Thank you.

 ** _B-cubed:_** Dead ass bro.... also  
Why do I feel like my life is in danger?

 ** _Futakuchi:_** Who do you pay off to do you work?

 ** _B-cubed:_** No one? It's deadass just memorization  
and testing?? It's not hard...

 ** _Shirabu:_** Is this what having a strok feels like?

 ** _B-cubed:_** _Sent a link_

 ** _B-cubed:_** Any of these symptoms?😏

 ** _B-cubed:_** ALso!? B-cubed?

Of course you have a CDC page on hand

 ** _Yahaba:_** Big Brained Bi

 ** _B-cubed:_** lol

_B-cubed has changed their username to "Yuuji"._

**_Yuuji:_** If any of you fucks change my name for the next  
thirty minutes I'm coming to you house and shitting in  
your left shoes

 ** _Yuuji:_** my little bro's a fucking narc and I gotta  
plan some shit so I have to unblock his ass

 ** _Yahaba:_** How old is your brother?

 ** _Yuuji:_** 12

 ** _Futakuchi:_** disgusting. Youth

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Yo Akaashi or Enno either of you  
free in two weeks? We can get a bus but they're not  
willing to travel farther than Karasuno

 ** _Akaashi:_** I believe we have an opening that Thursday and Friday.

Monday or Wednesday

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Fucking bet I'll text Nekomata

 ** _Shirabu:_** you text your coach?

 ** _Yuuji:_** You ask your coach for permission?

You don't?????

 ** _Yuuji:_** Nah I just tell him what days to  
have the gym open and what we're doing  
for the week the Monday of

 ** _Shirabu:_** WHat the fuck?? Washijou would  
fucking never. We'd sooner die

 ** _Yahaba:_** Grumpy old Raisin lol we deadass text  
Mizuguchi and Irihata about scheduling shit all the   
time we haven't had a manager since Oikawa's  
ex broke up with him my first year

👀Tea?

 ** _Yuuji:_** Bro what!? SPill!!

 ** _Akaashi:_** I too, am curious.

 ** _Shirabu:_** Oh shit like.... Oikawa oikawa?  
Like the one that rejected Shiratorizawa and  
started a whole rivalry with Ushijima?

 ** _Yahaba:_** Ah yes my flamboyant senpai...  
Well he was captain but Maki and Mattsun were like   
co-moms and Iwaizumi was the dad role so they  
were more like the senpais of choice

 ** _Yahaba:_** let a bitch shuffle his deck of tea notes  
b/c first year was a FUCKING EXPERIENCE

Oh lord

 ** _Yahaba:_** So they're both out now and post  
about each other all the time bc they're all gross  
and in love BUT it deadass took them 15-16 years  
to figure their shit out! Like it took until their  
2nd year and my first for them to get their shit together  
but that was only after Oikawa tried to date the  
manager bc he did like her but also he thought  
it would help him get over Iwaizumi

 ** _Yuuji:_** Ooooh nooooooo

 ** _Yahaba:_** OH YES

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Oh no what

 ** _Futakuchi:_** I take it he's getting there?

Why is Aoba Johsai a telenovela  
or K-drama

 ** _Yahaba:_** I WISH I FUCKING KNEW! Anyways  
He's not over Iwaizumi. ALSO Iwaizumi isn't out yet  
like, "does not know he's gay" not out yet  
but he's getting like super jealous this whole time

 ** _Yahaba:_** Oikawa brings in Kyotani who's only making shit  
more tense in the gym. In his fits of jealous rage  
Iwaizumi takes up every challenge from Kyotani   
AND WINS!??!?!!?

 ** _Yahaba:_** Same day as the armwrestling  
tournament (don't ask) our manager walks into   
the changing room to find Oikawa (b/c he had been  
off all day b/c he and Iwaizumi were fighting for  
MONTHS at this point).... she find's them in a  
..... very heated make out session according to  
Maki and Mattsun (who she had vented to). She broke  
up wit Oikawa on the spot and quit and we have not  
been able to get a replacement since.

 ** _Shirabu:_** Holy shit

 ** _Yuuji:_** Zyyaauummm

 ** _Akaashi:_** I hate that you're in a higher class and  
your messages are almost entirely pure gibberish.

 ** _Yuuji:_** it's a messaging app bro😂 Comparatively, if I desired  
to speak as though I were articulating my thoughts through  
essay format, I would choose a far more appropriate outlet.  
Typing with consistent formal grammar, punctuation, as well   
as the full extent of my vocabulary via text, is tedious at best.   
Furthermore, doing so comes across as arbitrary and pretentious.   
Happy?

 ** _Yamamoto:_ **So you dogbird your own brainage?

That was the second most eloquently written  
spite-message all afternoon

 ** _Futakuchi:_** Dogbird?

 ** _Yuuji:_** Catfishing but inverted y'know like  
Yahaba's creampuff hair dogbirds his looks

 ** _Yahaba:_** I will drive to your house and boil your teeth

 ** _Yuuji:_** Promise?😊

 ** _Shirabu:_** Are we just going to ignore  
the fact Yamamoto said "brainage"????

Having the misfortune of growing up with  
his doppleganger I would absolutely advise  
ignoring. it your brain will thank you later

 ** _Yamamoto:_** HOW IS RYU!?

Dating Kiyoko surprisingly

 ** _Yamamoto:_** WHAT!?

 ** _Yahaba:_** NOOOOO!

 ** _Yahaba:_** Fuck.

 ** _Yahaba:_** No

 ** _Yahaba:_** this is fine... this is fine there's still blondie

Hit on Hitoka and I will make sure your  
death is a slow and painful one😊

 ** _Yuuji:_** Wait Kiyoko's the hot one with the  
dark hair and the glasses right?

 ** _Yamamoto:_** yes😭

 ** _Yuuji:_** Damn she was hot

 ** _Shirabu:_** pitiful

 ** _Shirabu:_** Imagine NOT being in a relationship

 ** _Yahaba:_** Imagine having a decent haircut

 ** _Yuuji:_** i cant tell whats more abhorrent your bangs, your   
your ego, or the fact that you clearly have a smooth  
brain

 ** _Yamamoto:_** Ok I googled abhoorrent nic word. what  
tf does smooth brain mean

 ** _Yuuji:_** your brain forms folds when it forms new memories  
aka learning TLDR Smooth Braim= dumb

 ** _Yahaba:_** haha smooth brain

_Yuuji has changed Shirabu's username to "Smooth_Brain"._

Hey... has anyone heard frm Akaashi

 ** _Akaashi:_** Don't mind me. I'm just having  
an existential crisis.

 ** _Yuuji:_** want me to kiss it better?

 ** _Akaashi:_** I'd prefer it if you ceased.

 ** _Yuuji:_** ceased what, angel?

 ** _Akaashi:_** Breathing.

 ** _Yuuji:_** Kinky😏

Terushima knock it off

 ** _Yuuji:_** Sorry daddy

No

 ** _Futakuchi_** : I am very uncomfortable with  
the energy we have created in the studio today.

 ** _Yuuji:_** TikTok? Noice

 ** _Yamamoto:_** I aspire to be as good as you at flirting

 ** _Yuuji:_** Oh young padawan I have long  
awaited this glorious day. I shall teach you all I know

You must not know much if you're still  
single 17 years after birth

 ** _Yuuji:_** you know casual dating exists right?

 ** _Yahaba:_** And we all thought Oikawa was bad

 ** _Yuuji:_** There's nothing wrong with casual dating  
as long as you share that from the get-go  
sue me for not wanting to settle down and find   
a "soul-mate" in high school

 ** _Smooth_Brain:_** Touchy subject😏

 ** _Yuuji:_** No. I gotta host team bonding  
peace out bitches I'll catch you fuckers later.  
Try not to miss me too much😉

hmmmm

 ** _Akaashi:_** Fair thee unwell.

 _ **Yamamoto:** _Bye senpai!

 ** _Futakuchi:_** Lame. Laterr. Sorry Aone got lost

 ** _Yahaba:_** But he's so tall

 ** _Futakuchi:_** BuT hE's So TaLl

_~~~~~_

_Akaashi_

That was odd, right?

Which part?

All of it, but namely the last two texts.

Super cagey right?

Should we meddle?

You just want to see if he's actually  
smarter than you and if so how.

Oh please. That's childish. I thought  
you knew me well enough to know I'm  
better than that.

Bullshit, but honestly I'm kinda curious  
to see how they're all like in person

We will certainly regret this later.

Oh absolutely

So, then we're definitely proposing  
what I suspect we are?

Oh definitely

Will you? Or shall I?

I'll bite the bullet I started the chat

_~~~~~_

_Hell™️_

_Smooth_Brain has changed their username to Shirabu_

**_Yamamoto:_** HE JUST WANTED A TRAIN BUDDY!?!?!  
THAT IS SO PURE!

 ** _Futakuchi:_** Yeah he really is a big teddy bear

Hinata's talked about him a few times

~~~~~

Futakuchi stared at his phone. He was hugging his pillow to his chest as he stared at his screen. The screen glared back up at his eyes as it was the only source of light in his, now dark, room. He scrolled back up through the chat. His hands were twitching as the urge to swap chats became overwhelming. It couldn't hurt to check in.

~~~~~

_** Futakuchi's Phone ** _

_Yuuji_

yo... ik i don't really know u  
but those last texts seemed off  
you alright man?

I'm fine. Busy.

you're texting like Akaashi

You can tell them I'm fine. Still busy.

they didn't send me  
sorry to bother though

It's fine. Don't worry about it.

~~~~~

It's just because he was a second year captain. That's all. Futakuchi looked at his phone and frowned at Terushima's response as he tried to convince himself his motives were for totally platonic reasons. He couldn't help but worry though. It sounded off.

Daichi and Kuroo used to talk about him at the gatherings he didn't make it to last year. None of this really sounded like the baseline they had described. A bouncy ball of hyperactive nerdy sunshine wasn't exactly coming through in the snarky and overtly flirty texts.

Maybe he's over thinking it. He glanced back at the captain's chat. He didn't reply yet. The nagging feeling lingered. It's fine. He can just message Enno. Enno seems chill, logical, and nonjudgemental enough.

_~~~~~_

_Hell™️_

Ah, chibi?? Aone really respects the  
shit out of that jumpy fucker

 ** _Ennoshita:_** Yeah Hinata's a real ball  
of sunshine I don't really know if theres  
many people capable of hating him

 ** _Shirabu:_** I hate him

 _ **Yahaba:**_ You hate everything

~~~~~

Fuck it. He closed out of the captain's chat and opened the pm with Ennoshita after screenshotting his messages with Terushima.

~~~~~

_Ennoshita_

_You sent an_ _image  
_ This is weird right???

He seems pissed

That's what I was thinking

Why does he think we sent you

idk didn't press

that's fair  
I was considering planning a captain bonding thing  
do u think I should wait? Don't wanna piss him off more

meh fuck it. toss it out there see who bites

~~1 to 2 hours later~~

_Hell™️_

**_Boo:_** Ushijima drunk is the weirdest

 ** _Yahaba:_** I take drunk Ushijima and raise  
you drunk Oikawa. Iwaizumi just got spacey  
Maki and Matsun were hella giggly but  
fucking christ Oikawa is so fucking extra

Moniwa would just cry about how   
proud of us he was Mai thought he was dying

 ** _Tora:_** Mai????

Our manager  
 _You sent an image._

 ** _Tora:_ **🥺😭

 ** _Yuuji:_** Ayo fuck heads I'm back I see you  
cunts have changed names around also  
who's the cutie? Actually scratch that  
I'll just toss you Runa's Number she   
needs friends, yo Enno Runa said to  
tell u thanks for having  
Hitoka text her btw means a lot

 ** _Boo:_** who?

 ** _Yuuji:_** ... prison bangs? dat u?

 ** _Boo:_** I hate you

 ** _Enno:_** for sure! Hitoka's been super  
excited about it too

 ** _Yuuji:_** yeaaahhhh that's the salty fuck

~~~~~

True to his word a message from Terushima with a contact came through. Futakuchi sent it to Mai with the explanation that Johzenji's manager is looking for manager friends. Maybe Terushima wasn't so mad? Maybe he really was just busy. Futakuchi knew he could get pretty curt when he had his hands full with Koganegawa's bullshit. Of course he'd be different too. They kind of all were. 

~~~~~

_Hell™️_

Just fwded the contact to Mai

_Yuuji has changed their username to "Sin_Always"_

**_Sin_Always:_** Fucking bet man! Kid  
is terrified of her own shadow so it  
means alot!

 ** _Boo:_** im sorry are you capable of not  
being a chaotic horny tornado??

 ** _Sin_Always:_** told you my guy  
full of surprises

 ** _Yahaba:_** ... I'm struggling to exist  
why do you assholes get the beautiful managers

 ** _Tora:_** what the puffy dog-tamer said

 ** _Sin_Always:_** Puffy dog-tamer?

Oh yee yee you missed it dude!!!  
Yahaba's got a nuts story about corraling  
drunk Kyotani after beating Iwaizumi  
in arm wrestling

 ** _Sin_Always:_** fucking excuse me?  
Like the hot beefy hedgehog!?

 ** _Yahaba:_** unless you know another ???

 ** _Sin_Always:_** BRO HE PICKED OIKAWA  
UP FROM A MEET UP LAST YEAR HIS BICEPS  
ARE THE SIZE OF MY FUCKING HEAD

Scroll up we also called bs  
he sent a video!!!!

 ** _Boo:_** He has the forethought  
to record an arm wrestling match yet   
not enough to spare him from the  
myriad of poor life choices up to this point

 ** _Yahaba:_** I'd roast you but your bangs tell  
me you hate yourself enough already

 ** _Enno:_** I will murder you both😊

 ** _Sin_Always:_** BRO WHAT THE FUCK

I KNOW!!!

 ** _Tora:_** hey... 

**_Akaashi:_** Oh dear.

 ** _Enno:_** Yamamoto... what happened?

 ** _Tora:_** ... is it normal for your hands  
to burn after bleaching your hair

lmao tf did you do dumbass

 ** _Sin_Always:_** Bro please go wash your hands  
with cold water for 10-15 mins

 ** _Sin_Always:_** Also clean off everything you touched  
remove anything soaked in bleach and check in  
at the end like with a photo dumbass

Secret team mom👀

 ** _Sin_Always:_** Hair dresser in training also  
I bleached my hair without gloves before

 ** _Sin_Always:_** apparently handling potent  
chemicals during an emotional break down  
is bad idea or whatever🙃u kno how it be

it really do b like dat sometimes

 ** _Akaashi:_** Chaotic idiots. Everywhere. There  
is no escape. Only hell.

 ** _Enno:_** on the topic of poor life choices what are  
you all doing next saturday night like 8?

Drinking in my room alone

 ** _Yahaba:_** sad but low key mood why

 ** _Shirabu:_** Depends on what you're proposing

 ** _Sin_Always:_** breathing in the devil's lettuce and  
playin siren head with the boys but that can be moved

 ** _Enno:_** I might regret this but Daichi suggested   
captain bonding???? He said you guys did shit  
like karaoke, family game night. I'm a lazy  
bitch tho so hb hang at my empty house w/  
alcohol and food we can figure out games  
and entertainment night of

 ** _Akaashi:_** Sure. I'd be down.

Yee yee we did. They were all a wreck but fun  
Fucking bet tho I'll see if I can bring my fireball

 ** _Sin_Always:_** Yeah they did it like 2x a month  
Yo frieball with rum chata or some other   
vanilla based thing thoooo 👉🏻👈🏻

 ** _Sin_Always_ _:_** One word Cinnabon 🙊

YOOOOO YOU KNO WHERE ITS AT

 ** _Akaashi:_** I'm intrigued.

 ** _Boo:_** Akaashi dRICNKS!?!?!

 ** _Sin_Always:_** Still stroking out?

 ** _Boo:_** fuck you

 ** _Sin_Always:_** When and where

 ** _Boo:_** 😒

 ** _Akaashi:_** Why would you assume otherwise?  
You do know who my boyfriend is right?  
As well as his friends? Wine and Whisky are  
the only things getting me through high school.

ok.. this!!! I have to fucking see

 ** _Boo:_** fuck all prior plans I need to see drunk Akaashi

 ** _Yahaba:_** Oh I'm not missing this shit for the world

 ** _Sin_Always:_** I'll bring the rum enno can you get ice cream

spiked Cinnabon milkshakes?

 ** _Sin_Always:_ **BROOOOOO YES!

 ** _Boo:_** you can buy liquor but not ice cream

 ** _Sin_Always:_** do i look like i can afford more than  
one indulgent purchase a month 😂

mood

 ** _Yahaba:_** I'll bring the ice cream

 ** _Sin_Always:_** yooo comin in clutch bro

 ** _Enno:_** you can all stay the night too, since we'll be drinking  
Tora when you get back don't worry I'll text Saeko to  
bring beer since you also don't like the super sweet drinks

LAAAAAAAAMMMEEEE


	2. Truth, Dare, or Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written this whole chapter to Toxic by Britney Spears....
> 
> honestly it's hella fitting
> 
> My amazing immaculate, beautiful, rat-queen, friend was commissioned for the fanart of Futakuchi and Terushima in the specific scene please go check her out on her socials she is amazing and deserves so much hype
> 
> TikTok: kusogakid  
> Instagram: just.villainy  
> Twitter: justvillany

Yamamoto and Akaashi had arrived early to help Enno set up. "You think they'll actually show," Yamamoto asked. "Honestly, I'm not sure," Ennoshita admitted.

Akaashi's leg was bouncing impatiently as he toyed with his fingers, spaced out on something near the ground. "He seems weirder than normal," Yamamoto remarked. "I think he's having an identity crisis," Enno remarked. "He can hear you," Akaashi declared without looking up. He pressed his hands to his mouth as if trying to hold his actual thoughts and emotions in.

"You're an odd character," Yamamoto remarked. "Rich, coming from you," Akaashi remarked rolling his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean," Yamamoto asked. "I'm already going to have to deal with Shirabu, Yahaba, and Futakuchi, not you guys too," Enno strained.

"Sorry Enno," both apologized. 

~Mean While~

Terushima took a deep breath as he stepped onto the street according to his maps.

"Oh, hey," a voice said a bit further ahead. Terushima looked up from his phone to see the Dateko jacket over the casual wear just ahead of him. "Oh shit, Futakuchi. Hey," he greeted half jogging to catch up as the other captain waited for him.

He immediately noticed Futakuchi was taller than he thought he'd remembered then again they hadn't fully met in person. Although he had talked to him most in the group chat, but again they didn't really speak outside of tormenting the older captains.

"You're kinda short," the other had noted at the same time. "Well to be this hot and intelligent I had to give somewhere. Can't win 'em all you know? Gotta save some good genetics for everyone else too. Sharing is caring Kenji," Terushima shared glancing at his phone before shutting it off. "Aren't you going to use that," Futakuchi asked, not questioning how the other knew his given name. "I got the number I just needed to see how far before I should start actually checking numbers," Terushima shrugged off. 

They walked in silence past a few houses and Terushima added, "Oh sorry about being a weird dick by the way. Rough day outside the chat." "Everything alright," Futakuchi asked curiously. "It will be," Terushima shrugged before toying with the tongue piercing using his teeth. 

Futakuchi found himself staring for a second. "Did you go to any of the captain hangouts last year," Futakuchi asked curiously. "Uhh, not really," Terushima admitted, "I went to like two. One at Seijoh and the one at Karasuno." "I think Moniwa went to all the Shiratorizawa ones. He was worried I'd offend or try to kill Ushijima," Futakuchi shared.

Terushima snorted half heartedly, "He's a tank disguised as a man-boy. His mind is four but his body and build say thirty." "Accurate," Futakuchi agreed, "They were probably just drinking though. They insist that they never did but Moniwa's a bad liar." Terushima chuckled and looked up spotting the house before he could reply.

"This one up here," Terushima said jogging up the front steps. Futakuchi watched amused as Terushima rapped his knuckles on the door in a quick syncopated pattern. "Ayo," Terushima called from their side of the door. The door opened and Enno waved letting them in. Futakuchi caught himself watching Terushima, amused by the puppy-dog-like beaming smile.

Terushima on the other hand quickly slid off his shoes unaware of both Futakuchi's and Akaashi's eyes. He looked around before sharing, "Wow nice house. Total different vibe than the dorms I'm used to." "Do you not go back to your own home for holidays and breaks," Enno questioned. "Not really, too much life to live too little time," Terushima shared with a shrug.

"Shit, you know, next to your giant of a boyfriend you look all small and dainty but you're fucking tall," Terushima said as he continued walking into the kitchen where Akaashi was. "Thank you," Akaashi phrased as more of a question. "Definitely a compliment. Tall is all in volleyball right," Terushima phrased.

"Bro! You're just as responsive in real life as your texts," Yamamoto exclaimed. "You bet your ass I am bro," Terushima said with a wink. He walked over and slung an arm on Yamamoto's shoulders, "Now, about those flirting lessons..." "Oh no," Enno and Futakuchi groaned as Akaashi just shook his head silently.

"Any word from the other two," Akaashi asked. "Shirabu said he was just around the corner like now," Enno read from his phone, "Nothing from Yahaba." "Lame," Futakuchi called out As he set down his bag to bring the alcohol out. 

~~~~~

There was a knock at the door and Enno opened it to let Shirabu in. "Such a tiny boy for such bold hair choices," Terushima grinned. "Do you greet everyone with intrusive comments," Akaashi asked. "Only people who seem easy to rile up," Terushima shrugged. "At least he's honest," Enno pointed out.

Futakuchi's attention was pulled from his phone to see the bottle blond pulling off his hoodie. Futakuchi dropped his eyes as soon as he caught a glimpse of Terushima's abs as his shirt tugged up while the hoodie was in his face. 

**_ Futakuchi's phone _ **

_Ennoshita_

Your gay is showing

idk what ur talking about

you mean to tell me you're not blushing bc  
you saw Terushima's abs?

I'm not blushing

So you did sneak a peek at his abs

sounds more like you did  
than anyhting else

Nah I'm pretty content being ace  
You two would be cute togehter

You're a horrible person

ik it keeps me up at night  
you do admit to liking him though?

I do not

~~~~~

"Bro," Yamamoto shouted pulling Futakuchi's attention back up from his phone. Terushima looked up confused. "You Kamehame-have my heart," Yamamoto shouted doing the Kamehameha arms. Terushima jumped screaming with a proud smile before he ran to Yamamoto pulling him into a headlock to give him a noogie.

"Nerds," Futakuchi commented. "I swear, you make me regret ever being born," Shirabu said. "Every day I pray for the sweet release of death and every day I am disappointed," Akaashi declared in his usual dry monotone. Futakuchi did a double take as he processed what the setter had actually said. "You good dude," Yamamoto asked. "Mood," Enno agreed. Futakuchi chuckled, agreeing with Akaashi's sentiment.

~~~~~

_**Futakuchi's phone** _

_Ennoshita_

Liar

go make a suicide pact with Akaashi

... that may or may not  
have been our first conversation  
that established our friendships

friends don't let friends die

but best friends die with you

no

go shove your tongue down Terushima's throat

hop off my dick

I was never on there appears to be a  
reserved sign for a Terushima Yuuji 

I'm not answering you anymore

~~~~~~

"Where's Seijoh's cream puff," Shirabu asked. "Wouldn't you like to know curtains for bangs," Futakuchi retorted without looking up. He noticed Shirabu start twitching. "I thought the point of this was to bond without our phones or some shit. I'm missing date night for this," Shirabu half grumbled.

"Is your girlfriend pretty," Yamamoto asked. "My boyfriend is a pretty dumb hoe, but I guess I love him," Shirabu shared. "Oh shit my bad dude," Yamamoto apologized quickly. "Was not expecting so many other gays in volleyball," Terushima added. Akaashi went digging through the fridge, "Likewise," he said pulling out a tray of jello shots.

"What the fuck are those," Futakuchi asked. "Try one," Akaashi shrugged taking one himself and downing it as if he had done so a million times.

All the others aside from Ennoshita blinked a few times trying to adjust to the juxtaposition of straight edged, perfect punctuation and capitalization even over text, Akaashi .... downing a jello shot like a sorority girl in her third year of university and second drink of the night in.

Enno took one right beside Akaashi's and coughed a bit after downing it. "Fucking hell Akaashi, when you said you wanted to finish off the bottle of vanilla vodka I didn't fucking think you meant half a bottle of ethanol," Enno complained. "It's like a fourth," Akaashi shrugged with a cheeky smile.

Futakuchi glanced at Shirabu and Terushima not believing the two other captains.

"I'm ordering the pizzas before we start mixing the other drinks," Enno declared. "Quit making the sour face you know it was good," Akaashi countered. 

Terushima, being the bravest of the others, jumped up and stood beside Futakuchi at the counter. "Are these what I think they are," Terushima asked. Futakuchi turned to him raising an eyebrow and Terushima caught the expression. "Dude! Bokuto brought these to both of the meet ups I went to. I had Oikawa and Kuroo sneak me one," Terushima shared downing one. "I knew those fuckers were lying about not drinking," Futakuchi declared.

Futakuchi and Shirabu took one and tapped their shot glasses to the table before trying it for themselves. 

"What's in it," Yamamoto asked walking over. "That is pure fucking ethanol," Shirabu declared. "Light weight," Akaashi replied with a smug grin before turning to Yamamoto, "Shot of Vanilla vodka mixed with tang and an extra drop of vanilla extract to make it more like an orange creamsicle and gelatin, of course." Yamamoto grimaced, "I'll stick to beer thanks." "You made this," Futakuchi asked. Akaashi nodded with a shrug.

There was a knock and Enno answered. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I have the ice cream. I nearly fucking murdered Kyotani. He ripped up the fucking couch in my new fucking apartment," Yahaba ranted. Futakuchi bit back a laugh as Terushima cackled beside him. "How," Shirabu asked. "A fucking FORK! He took a fork TO MY LEATHER COUCH because, get this, HE WAS BORED," Yahaba exclaimed. "I would murder him," Shirabu declared as Terushima, Futakuchi, and Yamamoto started cackling.

"Why was he in your apartment without you anyways," Enno questioned. "Complicated family stuff. Basically got kicked out. I let him crash on the couch these last few days," Yahaba shared bringing the bag with the ice cream inside. "Orange creamsicle jello shot," Akaashi offered. "Aren't those like pure alcohol? Oikawa used to sing his praise for them nonstop," Yahaba asked. "Pretty much," Enno declared popping his head in. 

~~~~~

Two party sized pizzas and an order of wings later, the group was sitting around the living room with their drinks. "So what are we doing," Yahaba asked. "Truth, drink, or dare. I have to add consequences to truth or dare because Kino and Nari are chicken shits that play but never actually play. It's an app with auto generated responses if you refuse your truth or dare you have to take a shot. The alcohol free version uses condiments as the shots and that one's arguably worse," Enno shared.

"I'm down," Terushima agreed. "Yeah fuck it why not," Futakuchi agreed right after, earning him a glance from Enno. "Why not," Yahaba shrugged. "HELL YEAH," Yamamoto exclaimed excited. "Count me in," Akaashi agreed. "Basic, but sure," Shirabu remarked. Yahaba flipped him off.

"Okay then Tora, Terushima join the... circle I guess," Enno called. Yamamoto dropped down between Akaashi and Enno on the other couch. Futakuchi glanced up as Terushima perched on the arm of the smaller couch he was sat on. Futakuchi waved lazily as Terushima flashed him a wide smile. He could practically feel the other's body heat with how they were positioned.

"I'm going to pull up the app, find out among yourselves who's the oldest they go first and we'll go to the left from there," Enno said. "So clockwise," Akaashi asked. "Not everyone here is in class six or seven," Terushima countered playfully. "Oh fancy that, my last fuck to give seems to have flown away," Akaashi deadpanned.

Futakuchi looked over to see Akaashi leaned back on the couch. His feet were propped up on the coffee table as if he had visited enough times to be comfortable doing so. He looked unbothered and smiled back at his phone. "Texting the owl," Futakuchi questioned teasingly. Akaashi lifted his gaze to flash a warning look. He maintained a second of eye contact as his eyebrows nodded toward Terushima. Futakuchi took the warning and dropped it as Akaashi looked back at his phone with an annoyed hum. 

"You're grumpy either sober up or get more drunk. You're a bitch and a half like this," Yamamoto boasted. He was in the middle of the couch with his legs crossed like he was an elementary school kid. Akaashi just flipped him off in response. "Is loud your only setting," Akaashi asked dryly.

The two began to bicker as Ennoshita held the foot of his crossed leg in one hand with his phone in the other. Futakuchi could see him starting to twitch. In a weird sense it felt like watching Oikawa, Kuroo, and Daishou bickering again as Daichi would try to silently do something before scolding them. Sure enough Enno turned to glare at the two snapping, "Knock it off!"

"You getting flashbacks too," Terushima asked beside him. Yahaba and Shirabu were keeping up the bickering between Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa only it was closer akin to Kuroo and Oikawa's petty battles of wit. Futakuchi chuckled with a nod.

"So then who's oldest," Shirabu asked. "Definitely not me. I'm March," Yahaba shared. "March is way before me. I'm November tenth," Futakuchi shared. "No, no. March of ninety-six," Yahaba shared. "Oh shit. You're a baby. What day," Enno asked. "First," Yahaba shared. "At least you got two days on Ryu," Enno shared.

"Akaashi maybe," Futakuchi shrugged. "December fifth," Akaashi shared. "A child," Terushima teased. "Fetuses all of you," Shirabu added. "When were your birthdays then," Yahaba huffed. "May fourth," Shirabu shared. "Haha May the fourth be with you," Yamamoto said proudly, "Definitely got me beat though. February. Ninety-six." "Looks like I'm going first then," Terushima said looking over at Enno. "When's your birthday," Futakuchi asked. "This month," Terushima shared, "And I was born in ninety-five." 

"When's your birthday," Yamamoto asked perking up. "I just said," Terushima laughed off, "This month." "Yeah! But what day," Yamamoto asked innocently.

He was not picking up on the cagey vibe Terushima was giving off. Or if he did, he didn't care. Futakuchi glanced at Enno and Akaashi who were peeking up over the tops of their phones. The mood had shifted. Not entirely, but there was an air of unease floating under the bubbly surface. 

"What, worried we'll dox you," Shirabu joked trying to keep it playful. "Something like that," Terushima lied. "With how bitchy he gets, I thought Akaashi would for sure, be the eldest," Yahaba added. Yamamoto looked a bit confused as they tried to slide past it. "We should do cake or something since we might not see you the day of," he added not getting the hint. 

Futakuchi cringed. "I'd rather not," Terushima said pointedly, "So, also- Dare whenever you're ready."

Futakuchi was stuck observing. Normally he'd be the first to jump on with a joke or snide remark. He never used to take anything seriously, but something was obviously bothering Terushima, and he didn't want to take that lightly.

Futakuchi knew he was a pain in the ass. He didn't want to be that pain in the ass junior anymore, but he wasn't equipped for this shit. Moniwa or Mai handled this kind of stuff. They always had a gentler touch than he did. Despite his best efforts, according to the two of them, he had a habit of seeming unsympathetic to others' issues. 

He played off his silence by drinking from his spiked milkshake. He was starting to feel burn the creep back up his chest before pooling in his cheeks. The jello shots should be kicking in soon too. He should slow down.

"Uhh walk across the room on your hands. If need be someone can hold you feet," Enno shared. "Ah! Nah! Easy! I got this," Terushima boasted. "Easy," Yahaba demanded. "Yeah, s-ei-... no-," Terushima said before pausing and clearly thinking for a brief second, "Nine! Nine, years of gymnastics." 

"Fucking what," Shirabu asked. Terushima went from standing to holding himself in a handstand. His shirt went up- well down- and exposed his well defined back. Futakuchi blinked a few times, trying to process the scene before him.

"Yeah. Tried a lot of things. Gymnastics, and now volleyball I guess, were like the only ones that stuck," Terushima replied casually as if he wasn't walking across the room on his hands. "Oh, yeah, you know, as one does," Futakuchi remarked sarcastically. "I actually hate you," Yahaba declared. "Aww don't be jealous. I can teach you," Terushima teased. 

"Yahaba you're next," Enno said. "Truth," he said. "Uhhh how old were you when you learned to ride a bike," Enno asked as Terushima finished his dare. "Lame! That's easy," Shirabu complained. "I never learned," Yahaba admitted.

"What," Futakuchi asked cackling now, "Seijoh's elite doesn't even know how to ride a fucking bike!?" The cream puff turned to him with a sour expression as he shifted on the chair across from him. Futakuchi was half expecting to dodge a thrown object. "Oi! Fuck you! I never needed to. There's public transportation and I don't mind walking," Yahaba insisted.

"Yeah but like, everyone learns how to ride a bike," Enno joined in amused. "Why learn when I can take something faster? Like a bus? Or a car," Yahaba reasoned. "Kids these days," Akaashi replied with a sly smirk, before drinking from his cup.

Enno tapped his screen and his eyes went wide. "What," Futakuchi asked jumping up intrigued. "Nothing," Enno said and started pouring himself a shot. "Why are you pouring a shot," Akaashi asked suspiciously. "Because there's no way in hell I'm answering this," Enno declared.

"Answering what," Terushima and Futakuchi blurted at the same time. Enno just took the shot and grimaced as he picked his phone back up. Yamamoto jumped up for the phone and Enno yelped sticking his arm out to keep it out of Yamamoto's reach. Yahaba jumped up and grabbed it before gasping melodramatically. "Fuck," Enno cursed.

"Ennoshita-san," Yahaba exclaimed with a shit eating grin, breaking the Oikawa levels of dramatic gasp, "Scandalous!" "Oi! Share with the class cream puff," Futakuchi prompted. "Yeah! Spill the tea," Terushima egged on, bouncing excited. God fucking damn it he was adorable. Asshole.

Ennoshita covered his face with his hands before looking to the ceiling as if pleading for some divine intervention. "Have you ever kissed your friend's sibling," Yahaba read with a sadistic, glee-filled smile.

"WHAT," Futakuchi and Yamamoto shouted as a strangled yelp came from Terushima. Shirabu erupted into a loud cackling fit and Akaashi's mouth fell open in shock and amusement. "Did you," Terushima asked curiously. "Why do you look proud," Futakuchi asked laughing. "What!? Little Enno partaking in his own scandals? How could I not be," Terushima countered.

"I took the shot I don't have to answer," Enno declared and snatched his phone back. "So you definitely did," Shirabu asked. Enno turned bright red and ignored him asking, "Tora truth or dare?" "Was it Saeko," Yamamoto asked. "Wha- NO," Enno exclaimed sounding genuinely appalled, "Absolutely not. Truth or dare?" Yamamoto sighed, "Dare." "Was it at least good," Akaashi asked with an eyebrow quirked. Enno shrugged and skirted around the answer, "It wasn't bad there just... wasn't anything there." 

Enno suddenly let out a howling laugh, "Make out with the prettiest person in the room for a minute."

"NO FAIR! HE'S LIKE THE ONLY STRAIGHT GUY HERE," Terushima exclaimed. Yahaba and Futakuchi were in peals with Enno as they laughed nearly on the verge of tears. "It's not going to happen, Terushima," Shirabu said. "Oh I been knew," Terushima confirmed. 

Futakuchi managed to calm himself enough to see a genuinely troubled Yamamoto looking between the shot of the remaining fireball and Akaashi. Akaashi lifted his gaze from his phone and held up a finger warning, "Don't even think about it!" "I hate fireball," Yamamoto insisted. "I will actually murder you," Akaashi exclaimed.

"Fuck," Yamamoto exclaimed and took the shot before screaming. "Leave it to Yamamoto to scream for a chaser," Futakuchi remarked. Terushima and Shirabu were the first to crack as they laughed at his comment.

Enno just nodded to Akaashi as the others were too loud to bother shouting over. "Dare," Akaashi said. "Set your phone language to Chinese for the next hour," Enno said. "Oh. Okay," Akaashi shrugged like that was nothing. "Don't tell me you know Chinese," Shirabu asked twitching. "I'm nearly fluent in six languages. Of course I took up Mandarin. Hmm Mandarin or Cantonese," Akaashi asked. "Whichever one your less proficient in reading," Enno shared. "Cantonese," Akaashi half mumbled.

"Oh you're like, ...language leaning for academics," Terushima asked. Akaashi looked up with a hesitant nod. "I'm kinda shit at languages. Too many rules and exceptions. All my smarts go to math and science," Terushima shared. "Interesting," Akaashi declared relaxing.

"Shirabu," Enno called. "Truth," Shirabu called back. "How was your first, and who was your first kiss," Enno asked. "My current boyfriend and nice," Shirabu answered with a shrug. "Awww how sweet," Yahaba teased. "I will find your apartment and arm Kyoutani with a dozen forks and promise him immunity from your threats if he tears up every inch your tacky interior design," Shirabu threatened. "Dude, he beat Iawaizumi in arm wrestling, mans is not to be trifled with," Terushima laughed.

"Futakuchi," Enno called out. Futakuchi's head snapped up. "Dare," he shrugged. "Should I prepare your shot now," Enno asked. "Fuck you what is it," Futakuchi asked. "Spiderman kiss the person to your left," Enno asked as a hiccup rose to Futakuchi's lips. He looked over and saw Terushima to his left. "Mother fu- how would you even go about doing that," Futakuchi demanded before another hiccup rattled his chest aggressively. "Jello shots hitting," Akaashi teased. "-Hic- Fuck off," Futakuchi fired back. 

"It's easier to do if someone sits and the other one lays down," Yamamoto shared. They all looked to him confused since there was no way he's ever been with a girl. "Kuroo and Kenma," he replied. "Ahhh," they all nodded. "I'm not fucking moving," Shirabu said on the cushion beside him.

"In theory, if someone spots me I could do a hand stand on the counter and the stool should put you at the right height," Terushima suggested. "That is -Hic- insane," Futakuchi exclaimed feeling a bit flustered. Akaashi was now standing.

"Is it insane? Or are you just too chicken shit to try," Terushima taunted. Futakuchi turned to glare at him as the others were making jokes and comments he failed to hear. "Chicken -Hic- shit, my ass! -Hic- fuck you, you b -Hic- ottle blonde bitch. Get your -Hic- ass over to the counter," Futakuchi asked grimacing as the hiccups came more frequently and aggressively.

~~~~~

Terushima stood laughing at the hiccuping mess Futakuchi had turned into as red was flooding his cheeks from the shots. Admittedly he was feeling it too, but he was apparently much better at hiding his reactions. Aside from the heat in his cheeks and chest he'd managed to keep himself in check. He'd been to enough parties to know his limits to the point he could almost calculate his levels with scary accuracy.

Bobata even dubbed him the human breathalyzer since he always seemed to know how far gone the others were as well. Futakuchi was certainly teetering the edge of buzzed and drunk. Even a sip more of alcohol and he'd end up gone. He also was able to tell Enno and Akaashi were the most drunk despite being the most reserved and sober in appearance. He concluded with another drink Akaashi wouldn't be able to stand upright as he watched Fukuroudani's captain sway a bit as he brought a water back for Futakuchi.

Yamamoto was the least drunk of all of them. His baseline was loud but he was at most buzzed. Yahaba and Shirabu seemed to be around the same levels of intoxicated as Futakuchi and himself, but they too had yet to break and properly show anything for it, aside from the more relaxed demeanors and higher inclinations to laugh.

He zoned back into reality from his brain going much faster and analyzing the others' states. He was climbing onto the counter that he did not recall waking over to. "This is insane," Futakuchi mumbled as Terushima walked onto his hands. "Oh shit," Terushima muttered, "I'm backwards." Yamamoto laughed and Terushima's face was covered by his shirt. "Tora, can you pull my shirt out of my face," Terushima asked laughing. 

A good few seconds of struggling later and Terushima got back on his feet. "Hold this or I'm going to fucking slip," Terushima said laughing as he just pulled off his shirt and handed it to Yamamoto. He heard whistles and whooping from the others. He looked up and flipped them off with a smile.

"Enno you little fuck! I swear to god if any of you record this," Futakuchi bickered.

Terushima took a breath as all his blood flooded from his head to his body. He got back into the handstand and walked through it a bit to turn. "I'm not doing this again. Please hurry before I fall," Terushima stressed. "Oh! Fuck! Shit," Futakuchi panicked as he scrambled to set his water down. "Dude," Terushima exclaimed.

Before he could laugh or say any more Futakuchi's lips had collided with his own. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. His arms started shaking.

He walked his hand's back, breaking off the kiss before shouting, "Tora! TORA!" "TIMBER," Shirabu called. "TORA MOVE," Terushima shouted as the idiot tried to catch him. Yamamoto scrambled out of the way and Terushima managed to round off, off of the counter.

He braced against it as the blood rushing made him dizzy. "Are you okay," Yamamoto and Futakuchi asked. He could feel them at his side. He opened his eyes to look at the edge of the counter and his feet. Everything seemed to be swaying. He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

"I can't tell if it's the head rushing from m- upside-down..., the alcohol, or both, but the ground is spinning... Just give me a minute and I'll be fine," Terushima insisted. "We'll count that as your dare. Futakuchi, he looks pale, can you take him to the bathroom until it passes," Enno's voice asked.

There was some silence and when he opened his eyes Futakuchi was right there, looking concerned as he hooked an arm under his shoulder. Terushima didn't have the energy to argue he was fine. He stared at he ground and tried blinking a few times. He was definitely getting drunker. "I think the jello shots hit while I was upside down," he mumbled. 

He was sat down and just sat back against the cool tile wall. "I've done this before, you can go back out," he offered. He found a small voice in the back of his head pleading him not to though. "I'm not going to be up for a minute anyway," Futakuchi shrugged. "Wait which part have you done before," Futakuchi asked chuckling.

Terushima opened his eyes as something dropped on him. His shirt. He pulled it on and grimaced as his depth perception got a little skewed before fixing itself... mostly. 

"That in theory was a bit more tested than I probably let on," he admitted. Futakuchi hugged his knees to his chest with a fake gasp, "I'm truly offended that I was not your first Spiderman kiss."

Admittedly, he was horrible and gauging if people were flirting with him or being friendly and Dateko's captain was totally part of that problem. "If it makes you feel any better you were the best," he shared.

His heart sank to his stomach as old feelings and memories kicked up. Ones he'd much rather not remember. There seemed to be a lot he'd rather not remember these days.

"Out of how many others," Futakuchi asked. "One," Terushima shared. He leaned his head back staring at the ceiling. He felt comfortable in Futakuchi's presence. It was easy, there was no judgement. He barely knew the guy, yet he felt... safe? Secure? Were those the right words?

He was farther gone than he thought hmm?

"My ex collided noses when she tried," he shared. "Ex," Futakuchi asked confused.

Terushima pursed his lips as he toyed with the tongue piercing on the roof of his mouth. "Would have been one year tomorrow," he shared bitterly. The sour taste the words left in his mouth was unwelcome. The broken promises weighed his heart once more.

"You don't have to tell me, but this break up sounds recent," Futakuchi questioned. "About a month, month and a half ago now," he shared.

"Holy shit," Futakuchi muttered. Terushima chuckled dryly as he asked, "Surprised I could keep a relationship that long?" "More like surprised you can keep your shit so together. You're not allowed to laugh," Futakuchi replied. Terushima fixed his gaze back on him as the nausea passed. "No promises," he replied with a smirk.

Futakuchi rolled his eyes sharing anyways, "First year, I was a total ambitious little punk. Dated a third year for three months and was a total wreck over it for a whole year after. Aone and Mai were so fucking tired of my shit that they would just leave the room when I started up again." 

"First relationships never work out do they," Terushima asked softly as he looked at his hands. "Some do. On rare occasion," Futakuchi noted thoughtfully.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. "Please don't tell any of the others," Terushima asked softly. "Of course not," Futakuchi promised. But promises were made to be broken. Terushima nodded.

"On one condition," Futakuchi added. So not even a promise. "Talk to me about it more. Later of course. I'll probably make fun of you for a good deal of it, but talking helps," he added.

Terushima looked at him a bit confused. Not what he was expecting. "Are you trying to blackmail me into taking care of myself," Terushima questioned. "What can I say? I'm all too familiar with stubborn characters," Futakuchi laughed off half heartedly. Terushima shook his head and no nausea came.

"Alright weirdo, you got a deal," Terushima agreed, "We should probably go join the others before they start suspecting something though." "You sure you're good," Futakuchi asked. "Yeah," Terushima nodded as he stood up. 

They walked out and Akaashi was laughing a bright hysterical laugh. Yamamoto was slowly pulling off his sock and Terushima just stopped and looked between Shirabu and Yahaba with a questioning look. Shirabu was rubbing his temples annoyed as Yahaba was in tears laughing. Enno looked to be a mixture of confused, disappointed, and entertained.

"Tora what the fuck," Akaashi laughed out coming close to tears himself. "You made Akaashi emote," Futakuchi said, silently taking a stool and pulling it behind the couch before sitting on it and scaring Shirabu. "I hATE YOU so much," Shirabu jumped.

Terushima walked over and took Futakuchi's seat. "You good dude," Tora asked looking up at Terushima. "Oh, yeah. Jello shots hit while I was upside down with all the blood flooding to my brain," Terushima shared. "Oh no," Akaashi exclaimed worried. 

Terushima eyed him warily. A constant blush dusted Akaashi's cheeks, his words were slurred and the remaining fireball was nearly gone. There was about seven shots left before the spiderman kiss and there was about three left now. "He's drunker," Terushima declared.

"What the fuck was Yamamoto just doing," Futakuchi added. "He had do a sexy strip tease, but only with his socks," Yahaba shared. "Oh," Terushima nodded as if that was normal, "As one does." 

"Akaashi," Enno called. Akaashi's head perked up, wide eyed like a startled doe. He actually seemed like their age for once. "Truth or dare," Enno clarified as Akaashi remained staring at him expectantly. Terushima glanced at Yamamoto who was trying to stifle a laugh. Akaashi lit up excited, "Oh! Dare!" "What in the holy hell," Shirabu whispered to the two beside him.

"I can't judge your thirst texts over Akaashi anymore," Futakuchi shared, leaning down to whisper it.

Terushima completely froze in place, unable to move. He stuffed the down fluttering in his stomach but couldn't do much more than that. If it wasn't for drunk Akaashi pulling everyone's attention there was no doubt anyone with eyes would be able to see his startled doe eyes and flaming cheeks. He forced himself to lean forward and picked up his drink finishing it off. 

Was this a poor decision? Absolutely. Was it better than addressing whatever the fuck that was just now? Hell yeah it was. "-a poem with the words orange and moose," Terushima caught Enno say. Akaashi jumped up and start bouncing in his seat as his head bobbed. "Giv- one sec-," Akaashi half mumbled whipping out his phone. Terushima chuckled at how excited Akaashi seemed. It was almost as though he were composing a song as he tapped trying to map something in the air.

"Got it," Akaashi blurted just as Enno was about to move on to come back to him. "That was fucking fast," Futakuchi noted. "It's only two short stanzas," Akaashi slurred. He showed his phone to expose the two clusters of words. "You know we can't read Cantonese," Shirabu shared. "It's still in Cantonese," Akaashi asked shocked. Yamamoto started laughing as Akaashi's innocent expression. 

"You going to read it," Yahaba asked. "Oh! Right," Akaashi nodded, "A speck of black ink among the sea of orange- In a field of deer he was a moose- Wild hair of silver and night-- In crowds he’s never found in the fringe- A laugh so loud and loose- He can’t hide from the lime light." "Is that about Bokuto," Enno asked. "HOW DID YOU KNOW," Akaashi asked mystified. They all fell into another fit of laughter. "Lucky guess," Enno added.

"So orange and fringe," Yahaba asked, "And moose and loose. Only fucking you could pull that off." "That sounded very sassy but I'm taking it as a compliment," Akaashi declared holding his finger in the air before immediately recoiling in on himself giggling behind his hand as he pressed it to his mouth.

"He's so fucking cute," Terushima said too Futakuchi. "It's appalling really. Unfair to all of humanity," Futakuchi replied. "Simps," Shirabu teased. Futakuchi stuck his tongue out at Shirabu and a tiny impulse kicked in the back of Terushima's brain, screaming to grab Futakuchi's face and kiss him. Terushima tried to shake it from his head, completely shocked by whatever the fuck his brain is doing.

"Shirabu," Enno called. "Dare," Shirabu called. Enno tapped his phone and erupted into a fit of laughter. "Share a shirt with the person directly across from you for the next three rounds," Enno read. "I'm not going to be hung over tomorrow get over here cream puff," Shirabu ordered as Yahaba immediately shook his head. 

The rest of the group was laughing once again. "No! Absolutely not," Yahaba insisted. "Mother fucker, I am not nursing a hang over because you're a little bitch," Shirabu insisted. "By the way since no one's chickened out of a two person dare I didn't have to say this, but if you don't do it you both take a shot," Enno shared. "What!? No fair," Yahaba shouted. "Nut up or shut up," Futakuchi jeered. "Oh fuck you," Yahaba countered. 

Both of them had to know they were reaching their limits they were stuck between what would cause them to nurse a hangover in the morning or be forced into close contact. "Hey, at least we were man enough to take our dare like fucking champs," Terushima countered. Yahaba grumbled and walked over. Terushima scooted over so they could try to fit. 

Some maneuvering later and Shirabu was practically in Yahaba's lap while they were both in Yahaba's shirt. "Futakuchi," Enno asked. "I'm going to be a little bitch and say truth," Futakuchi shared. "FMK the three people to your right. So Yahaba, Shirabu, and Akaashi," Enno read off. "Oh, easy. Kill the creampuff, fuck Shirabu, and marry Akaashi," Futakuchi shared. "WHA- Easy!? Why is killing me easy," Yahaba demanded. "Well princess," Futakuchi teased leaning forward to taunt Yahaba. 

Terushima was struggling to not react. His heart was pounding and his skin felt like it was buzzing. He and Hana just broke up. He shouldn't be feeling like this with someone else so soon. Guilt sank in his stomach like an icy pit and made him nauseous. He felt disgusted by his own mind. 

"Look at Shirabu. He’s small and more fuckable than you, because he’s not going to add it to his deck of tea cards. And Akaashi's, Akaashi so he's going to get married to be admired for forever, like fine art," Futakuchi reasoned pulling Terushima from his spiralling thoughts. Akaashi was blushing profusely. "As long as I get to keep my Kou I will not object," Akaashi declared.

Even fucking gone Akaashi was so wholly devoted to Bokuto and yet Terushima found himself practically spitting on the love he had for his ex with a new crush so soon after.

"Terushima," Enno asked. He looked up realizing all eyes were on him. "Haha spaced out. My bad. Uuuh Dare," he shrugged. He tried to ignore the worried expression from Futakuchi. "Uuuuh make a poem about one of the players," Enno read off. "I can only do haikus and that's entirely from binging jacksfilms," Terushima shared. "That counts," Akaashi exclaimed supportively. Terushima laughed and an idea seeded in his head.

He heard the melody used to put together haikus in his head. He counted on his fingers as he recited the words in his head and mixed a few around where he had to. "Hah! Got it," Terushima declared. "Oh god," Enno muttered chuckling. "Shirabu's a bitch- Haircut from a prison shiv- Guess he pulls it off," Terushima recited in the sing-song melody. A round of laughter erupted through the room.


	3. Talk To Me

_ **Yahaba's Phone four days after the meet up**_

_Hell™️_

**_Akaashi:_** From what I remember, this  
weekend was fun.

 ** _Tora:_** BRO WE NEED TO DO IT AGAIN

Yeah maybe Terushima  
can try not to die next time

 ** _DatBi:_** _Sent an image_

 ** _DatBi:_** Look how cozy and not homicidal  
at all you two look😊🥰🤗 

**_Semi'sBoo:_** D E L E T E 

**_Enno:_** I see Terushima and Shirabu  
have changed usernames again

LMAO CUTE YOU CAN  
SEE THE DAGGERS

  
N OUR EYES YIKES

 ** _FutaGucci:_** i thought tora was  
supposed to be the loud one

What tf happened to  
mr. more responsible

 ** _FutaGucci:_** I said responsible not boring

 ** _Enno:_** Ah and Futakuchi has  
changed his as well

 ** _Semi'sBoo:_** enthralling play by play  
Ennoshita. It truly adds to this experience

 ** _DatBi:_** Yikes-eroni Shirabu's about to  
go sleep with the fishes 

what are you a new york  
itallian mobster?

 ** _DatBi:_** I wish bro 

**_Enno:_** Oh sorry couldn't hear you  
from all the way down there

 ** _Semi'sBoo:_** Listen fuck head  
we're the same damn height

 ** _Enno:_** it's okay to be insecure  
I hear that's totally normal for bratty bottoms

Oh shit

_DatBi has changed Semi'sBoo to Semi'sBottom_

**_Semi'sBottom:_** Who's sibling did you kiss again

 ** _Akaashi:_** I know that was meant to be a dig,  
but I am genuinely curious and bored  
by Shirabu's comeback.

Lmao Shirabu you're worthless

 ** _FutaGucci:_** if youre appraising I wouldn't  
trust the prices regardless

 ** _Semi'sBottom:_** You couldn't tell what high quality  
was if it slapped you across the face

First you failed at copying  
Futakuchi's hair now you  
failed at copying his comeback  
too? how shocking

 ** _DatBi:_** you do realize all of you accept like  
Tora, Akaashi and myself have like the same  
hair just different fonts

 ** _Tora:_** How tf do you change the font of your hair  
wait isn't font for like.... typing

 ** _DatBi:_** shhhhhh it's all ok Tora

I DO NOT

 ** _Enno:_** Tf my hair looks nothing like theirs

 ** _Semi'sBottom:_** disgusting

 ** _FutaGucci:_** wait... fuck

fuck nothing  
WE DO NOT have the  
same hair at all

 ** _Akaashi:_** No he's right.

 ** _FutaGucci:_** It's all the same part and cut  
just styled different ...I need to change  
my fucking hair I don't want to be   
associated with you losers

_~~~~~_

_Maddog95_

r u home?

hey yeah just  
getting in why?

nvm

Kyotani Kentaro you  
know i hate that bs  
just tell me what's going  
on would ya?

fine

~~~~~

Yahaba looked up from his phone as his doorknob turned. Kyotani stood in the doorway looking like a dog with it's tail between its legs. "I didn't have time to yesterday, but I was going to try and reupholster the couch to say sorry," he shared. Yahaba looked at him a bit shocked. "O-oh you don't... you don't have to," he said. "I'm going to go do that now," Kyotani said walking out.

"Hey," Yahaba called. Kyotani turned and gave a look to ask what. "Um, did you call your mom," Yahaba asked worried. "Don't want to talk about it," Kyotani answered, pissed now. He turned slamming the door behind him. "What did I say about slamming doors," Yahaba shouted after him. "Sorry," Kyotani replied in an angry shout. Yahaba sighed. It was progress.

~~~~~

_Hell™️_

**_Datbi:_** But consider this

 ** _Datbi:_** arson

 ** _Enno:_** Absolutely not  
Terushima I swear to god

 ** _Tora:_** .... not a terrible idea though

 ** _Akaashi:_** No. Do not. You are smarter  
than this Yamamoto.

 ** _Datbi:_** look all im saying is a lil  
bug spray a little lighter spray spray  
flick flick whoosh and it's dead, even  
the ones you can't reach you just need  
to make sure you properly dispose of  
the corpse you know

..... excuse me?

 ** _Boo:_** there's a spider in Yamamoto's room  
and no one here seems to have any common  
sense

naturally

 ** _FutaGucci:_** It's not his worst idea

 ** _Enno:_** I understand now, how Sugawara  
greyed so prematurely it's a miracle  
i have not done the same

 ** _Akaashi:_** Likewise

 ** _Tora:_** I DID IT IT'S DEAD

 ** _Datbi:_** WAY TO GO BUD!

I don't know what's worse  
Kyotani aggressively reupholstering  
my couch or Yamamoto almost setting  
his entire fucking house on fire

 ** _Boo:_** why is he reupholstering aggressively

 ** _FutaGucci:_** some people have passion Shirabu

 ** _Boo:_** is that why you never make it to nationals

 ** _FutaGucci:_** you are so fucking lucky that was over text

 ** _Boo:_** or what extended emo phase?

 ** _Akaashi:_** Enno it's happening again.

 ** _Enno:_** I give up😒🤦🏻

 ** _FutaGucci:_** At least I have a personality outside of petty

 ** _Tora:_** OH DAMN

 ** _Akaashi:_** Or, you know, you could stop fighting?

Terushima's oddly quiet for these  
jabs being thrown

 ** _Datbi:_** excuse me for having a life

someone sounds cagey  
again

 ** _Datbi:_** Busy brb fellas and  
oo cages? kinky😉

~~~~~~

_FutaGucci_

What's up with your boytoy?

He is not my boy toy

mmhmm sure jan  
answer the question

he isn't! and idk dude getting him to talk about  
real shit is like pulling teeth he always manages to  
deflect the topics he just seems to be going through   
a lot rn i guess... the captains last year described him  
as way different from what he's like now

different how

more like Bokuto less like OIkawa

oh yeah that is pretty different  
really????

At least according to Kuroo and Moniwa

i'll text oikawa to see what his read  
on the boy was

i actually hate you  
why are you this way?

you mean to tell me you  
don't want to know more abt  
your lil romeo

dude would you fucking  
cut that shit out and if i wanna  
know more about a person i ask  
them like a normal human being

BOOOOOOOOOOOO

~~~~~

"Yahaba," Kyotani called from the living room. Yahaba sighed exhausted and called back, "Yeah?" "How mad would you be if I got a staple in the wall," Kyotani asked. "I would fucking murder you," Yahaba warned, "Do you have any idea how much the-"

~~~~~

_**Akaashi's Phone** _

_Hell™️_

**_FutaGucci:_** Anything for you beyonce

But I am not...

 ** _Tora:_** Hey when are we doing the next   
captain hangout???? 

I can host one on the 26th.

 ** _Boo:_** No truth or dare this time

 ** _Tora:_** awwwww that was fun

 ** _FutaGucci:_** I can't even smell cinnamon  
without wanting to throw up

 ** _Enno:_** I'm down but slightly terrified for  
Akaashi's plans idk what to expect

~~~~~

Akaashi snorted amused by the fear he's already instilled in Ennoshita. The only one of the captains aside from Yamamoto who had a real clue at the controlled chaos that was his life. But in all honesty he just really enjoyed the company. It was so much more lonely without Koutaro than he thought it would be. Hanging out with the captains felt really nice. Not that he would ever admit that to them.

~~~~~

_Camp Squad_

_**LevOnIce:** Sent an image._

**_LevOnIce:_** Found this in my memories!!!  
Miss you guys!!!!

 ** _Tsukishima:_** no

 ** _Kenma:_** I look horrible

 ** _Tetsubro:_** AWWW Kitten you look great!

 ** _Tetsubro:_** miss you too you tall pain in the ass  
and you kno you love us megane

 ** _VolleyBallLvr:_** AHHHH WOW THAT WAS  
ONLY LAST SUMMER!!! HOW IS COLLEGE LIKE!?  
HOPE YOU'RE DOING GOOD SENPAIS!

Well*

 ** _VolleyBallLvr:_** well wat?

 ** _Tsukishima:_** He's hopeless

~~~~~

Akaashi frowned at his phone. He really missed them. He moved to his regular texts. 

~~~~~

_Kou💛🖤🤍_

Lev just revived the old group chat.  
Hope your day is going well.  
I love you and I miss you.

~~~~~

There was no immediate response so he must have been in class. Akaashi's heart sunk for a moment, before he realized his phone was blowing up. He looked back to see it was the captain's chat.

~~~~~

_Hell™️_

**_Boo:_** Obviously I'll go

 ** _Yahaba:_** I dont like how nervous the crow  
seems about the owl but theres no way in  
hell I'd miss these shennanigans

~~~~~

He didn't bother scrolling up the texts were coming in too quick.

~~~~~

_Hell ™️_

I was thinking of binging the  
Paranormal Activity movies, because  
that new one was just released  
a few months ago.

 ** _Tora:_** BRO BET! 

**_Boo:_** that's so tame

Alcohol optional.

 ** _Enno:_** I'm going to opt out this time

Weak bitch.

 ** _FutaGucci:_** Gasp! Akaashi

What? I'm allowed to have  
a personality.

 ** _Yahaba:_** Just full of surprises

Do you guys want to do it or not?  
I need to know if I have to clean  
my apartment.

 ** _FutaGucci:_** apartment?

Long story.

 ** _Yahaba:_** we have time

 ** _FutaGucci:_** im not good with being  
supportive but Mai and Moniwa said  
I can apparently be a good listener when  
I'm not being a lil shit

 ** _Enno:_ **Mai is usually right

 ** _FutaGucci:_** Yeah

 ** _FutaGucci:_** WAIT

 ** _FutaGucci:_** how tf would you know

 ** _Enno:_** You mentioned she was your manager  
the managers are always right even when they're not

Yukie would strongly agree.

 ** _Tora:_** that was the cool one with  
Bokuto's appetite right

Yeah.

 ** _DatBi:_** wtf did i miss

 ** _FutaGucci:_** Next captain's meet at Akaashi's the 26th

 ** _DatBi:_** Alcohol?

Will be present but optional.

 ** _DatBi:_** Bet

 ** _Boo:_** 1st) guess it's a plan? 2nd)  
wouldya look at that Terushima  
finally got some english lessons

 ** _DatBi:_** Don't you get tired of being  
such a petty bitch?

 ** _Yahaba:_** 👀

 ** _Tora:_** ladies you're both beautiful

~~~~~

_**Futakuchi's Phone** _

_DatBi_

u ok?

Yup.

i'll still be around whenever  
for that chat you promised  
ik you're full of shit but  
im not going to press for info

~~~~~

Futakuchi sighed as he stared in defeat at his phone. He was texting like Akaashi again. Something was obviously up. He came at Shirabu pretty aggressively. Especially considering when he's not being an angsty little shit, he's basically a puppy dog.

His eyes scanned over the texts. For the last few days they've been more and more off. Now he was in asshole walled off mode. With every step forward they took six steps back. He was honestly getting a little frustrated. Terushima stopped replying in the Captain's chat. His conversation threads with Akaashi, Enno, and Yahaba all lit up asking about Terushima. If they were on his ass maybe they were on Yuuji's too. Could that be what this is about?

Did they even realize the damage they were doing trying to help? And when did Futakuchi become the Terushima wrangler? Before Enno's gathering he had only ever heard of Terushima from others and watched Johzenji play in the tournaments. Enough to form a crush but it wasn't like they were super close. They just tended to gravitate towards each other because they were more familiar with each other being captains during their second years.

Oh who the fuck was he kidding? He definitely crushing on the chaotic dumbass.

~~~~~~

_Hell™️_

**_Boo:_** you're bland

 ** _Enno:_** my girlfriend would disagree

 ** _Akaashi:_** Oh, you two are public now? 

**_Yahaba:_** GIRLFRIEND!?!?!

~~~~~

"Fucking WHAT," Futakuchi snapped aloud. "You good," Mai asked laughing. Aone gave silent and worried look. Well what Futakuchi knew was a worried look, although any bystander would lump it in with the other stoic micro expressions. "I'm fine," Futakuchi reassured. "The exasperated sigh earlier says otherwise," Nametsu teased. "Just dealing with the captains. Speaking of! Fucking Enno has a girlfriend," he shared pulling the chat up.

~~~~~

_Hell™️_

**_Enno:_** I don't need to explain myself to you

 ** _DatBi:_** 👀 Excuse me

 ** _Tora:_ **How COULD YOU TELL  
AKAASHI AND NOT ME BROOO???

 ** _Boo:_** Who!? You very much do have to   
explain yourself christopher nolan  
wanna be

 ** _Enno:_** I will write you only in scenes with Yahaba

 ** _Yahaba:_** You bitch FUCKING SPILL

at least tell us the school

 ** _Enno:_** ✨no ✨

bbiiiiiittttcchhhhh

 ** _Akaashi:_** Colors include green.

 ** _Enno:_** AKAASHI

 ** _Yahaba:_** Wait LIKE SCHOOL COLORS!?

Dateko or Itachiyama!?

 ** _Enno:_** Goodnight

 ** _Boo:_** coward

 ** _DatBi:_ **Time to sleuth

 ** _Yahaba:_** YES

 ** _Tora:_** BRO SEND EVERYTHING YOU FIND

 ** _Enno:_** Terushima I SWEAR TO GOD

 ** _DatBi:_** Secrets secrets are no fun

 ** _Boo:_** you're one to talk

 ** _Yahaba:_** 👀

 ** _Tora:_** AkaASHI WHO IS IT

 ** _Akaashi:_** 😶

 ** _DatBi:_** Itachiyama is too far, out of the question  
Enno's a lazy shit he's not traveling tht far

 ** _DaBi:_** not to mention other details i know that would  
mean no ample timeline for someone from Itachiyama  
to catch his eye let alone date him

 ** _Tora:_** Detective Teru

Ooo Batman has entered the chat

 ** _Boo:_** Batman? thats the detective you pick  
why not like sherlock dumbass

sherlock is pretentious  
more your vibe

 ** _Boo:_** you mother fucker

 ** _Yahaba:_** He do b havin a point tho

 ** _Boo:_** Whatever Oikawa wanna be

 ** _DatBi:_** OI! I'm sleuthing here!

 ** _Tora:_** Nothing but respect for my senpai

 ** _Boo:_** HE'S ONLY A FEW MONTHS  
OLDER THAN YOU

 ** _Yahaba:_** Hoes mad

 ** _DatBi:_** Guess I'll go fuck myself lmao  
you bitches aren't getting what I find then

 ** _DatBi:_** or rather what I FOUND

 ** _Enno:_** Terushima Yuuji I SWEAR TO GOD

DUMB PRETTY SETTERS SHUT UP

 ** _Yahaba:_** Pretty?

 ** _Boo_** : Dumb!?!?!?

 ** _Enno:_** checks out.

 ** _Tora_** : am i prettty🥺

...

sure?

 ** _DatBi:_** Initial NM from Dateko

 ** _DatBi:_** Futakuchi might know her

~~~~~

Futakuchi's eyes immediately lifted from his phone. He heard the dings from the chat. That was the first time Terushima's addressed him all week. He couldn't focus on that now. He blinked a few times, staring at Nametsu bewildered. "What," she asked laughing.

Futakuchi's jaw dropped. Her phone went off and she read it. Her expression dropping as she looked back up at him like a deer in headlights.

"SO IT'S TRUE," Futakuchi demanded. "HE IS THE ENEMY MAI," Futakuchi said. He caught Aone's face shift. He was confused. "Enno!?!?! Really," Futakuchi asked. "You're in no place to judge Mr. Crushing on a Trash Panda," Mai retorted. "Fuck off," Futakuchi grumbled. Aone huffed amused and Futakuchi pouted at him. 

~~~~~  
 _Hell™️_

Hurt Nametsu and it's on sight  
shitty director boi

 ** _Enno_** : don't be a dick to her about it  
stop pouting and listening emo music

I AM NOT POUTING

 ** _Tora_** : ooo lost love?

what? no! Ew she's like my sister

 ** _Shiraboob:_** loud incarnate not everyone   
is in love with their managers

 ** _Akaashi:_** No that's just Yamamoto and  
Yahaba. 

~~~~~

Futakuchi finally made it back to his room. He was exhausted. Mai and Enno were already torturing him. He flopped on his bed needing to decompress. He also noticed Terushima hadn't replied since the comment of being in love with managers. 

His mind drifted back to the weekend. The bottle blond sitting against the tiles wall with a sunken expression. The weight in his heart was clear as day on his face. Futakuchi hated it. He hated that it made him feel things. He hated that he had a crush on another emotionally unavailable guy. His notifications lit up and he looked to see a private message from Terushima.

~~~~~

_DatBi_

Hey… you around to talk?

yeah what’s up?

Calling you

~~~~~

Before he could respond Futakuchi’s phone went off. From three days of being either totally ignored or getting curt responses he was surprised by the current situation. He picked up and pulled his pillow to his chest.

“Hi,” he greeted hesitantly. There was a tired sigh on the other side before Terushima eventually responded. “I’m sorry for being weird again,” Terushima shared. Futakuchi frowned at the turmoil in his voice. “Yeah you’ve been kind of a dick in general. What’s going on with you dude,” Futakuchi asked.

“I don’t- I don’t know,” Terushima strained. He sounded lost, confused, maybe even scared. Futakuchi sat up right as if ready to sprint to Johzenji. “What happened,” he asked again, more worried this time. There was a pause before he heard the quiet muttering of curses from Terushima he couldn’t make out. “Dude you are worrying the shit out of me. What the fuck happened,” Futakuchi prompted. “You,” Terushima blurted before there was the sound of a smack.

Futakuchi froze in place. You? “Me,” he asked confused. “Fuck! N- Ignore me. I shouldn’t have called. I’m crossed I don’t know what I’m saying,” he quickly back tracked. “Yuuji,” Futakuchi said, hoping his given name would help bide him time. Sure enough Terushima’s words halted. Futakuchi’s head was spinning. He needed an explanation. And whatever was going on with Terushima was eating away at him. He could hear it.

“I swear on my life not a word of this will get back to the others. I don’t know what you meant by me, but whatever is going on with you is really fucking with you. Please don’t fucking bottle it,” he started. He sighed looking for the words.

What would Mai or Moniwa fucking do? Mai’s a dick she’d let him talk in circles until he figured it out. Moniwa always had the right thing to say. He was timid as shit and a ball of raw nerves but when it came to comforting people he was a pro. If this conversation were over text he would no doubt call his senpai for help right now, but it wasn’t.

Mai’s tactic it is then.

He sighed continuing, “I’ll try my best not to interject, maybe just, I don’t know… try to talk it out. If you want my advice at the end I’ll offer otherwise consider me a wall to bounce off of.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Okay,” Terushima replied in a small voice.

Futakuchi sat as the silence poured from the other side and tangled around him, like a phantom limb. It was hard to breathe and his heart was pounding. He sat, anxiously picking at his chapped lip. He needs to get back on drinking his water. He swore to do better with that this year.

“I don- I don’t know dude,” Terushima started and his words seemed to tangle on themselves, “I-… My last- And then-“ A thousand threads of thought were caught on each other. “Breathe. One thought at a time. It doesn’t have to make sense. I doesn’t matter where you start. Just complete one thought at a time,” Futakuchi reasoned.

He heard the tap of glass on wood and a sharp breath out. “Fuck. Okay. I’m going to regret everything tomorrow,” Terushima strained.

Is he still fucking drinking?

“Okay,” Terushima said again as if to hype himself up.

Futakuchi wasn’t sure how much worry and tension his heart could handle. There was an elephant on his chest and Terushima’s anxiety was certainly not helping.

“You know what? Fuck it. Right? Worse comes to worst and this blows up the way I think it might I can just leave the chat and not go to the group shit. It’s not like it’s mandatory we did just fine last year,” Terushima rambled to himself, sounding farther away. “Shit! Fuck! I’m not muted,” he exclaimed.

Futakuchi bit his tongue at the remark.

“Are you still there,” Terushima asked sadly. “I haven’t left,” Futakuchi answered honestly. “I don’t know if that’s better or worse,” Terushima grumbled into something based on how muffled his voice was.

More silence followed. Futakuchi contemplated walking several hours to Johzenji and violently shaking the words from the chaotic idiot. But the idiot in question finally spoke up, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

He bit back the snarky auto response. He liked Terushima, and Terushima was in distress. If ever there was a time that would be the wrong response it was now. But what in the fuck does he mean by that? Like in the same way he can’t stop thinking about him? There was no way. There was no fucking way.

“And I’m sorry if that makes everything weird. I don- I don’t know what the fuck I’m feeling if it makes you feel any better. I don’t… know,” he said as his voice got weaker as he continued. “It doesn’t make it weird. I’m not upset, I’m just… I don’t know a little off guard,” Futakuchi reassured. There was a shaky relieved sigh on the other end. “O-off guard,” Terushima asked. “Don’t worry about about that. At least not yet. Again, I am a wall just talk your shit out first and we’ll go from there,” Futakuchi insisted.

“A hot wall,” Terushima grumbled. Futakuchi choked on his own saliva before falling into a coughing fit. “Oh fuck I said that out loud,” Terushima panicked, “Are you dying? Please don’t die. Fuck I’m so sorry!” “You think I’m hot,” Futakuchi strained.

“Yes! And it’s been fucking with my head ever since the thing at Ennoshita’s. I’m still so fucked up over and hung up on my fucking ex and then your hot snarky ass exists. I was able to ignore it at first but then I got too ambitious and after the kiss I couldn’t ignore it anymore. And then you were just fucking nice and stayed with me and the only other person who would do that for me is my childhood best friend. And I was still kind of able to push it down and ignore it and then you whispered into my fucking ear and my heart almost exploded. And honestly fuck you,” Terushima started rambling.

Futakuchi just hugged his pillow back to his chest. He should not be feeling so giddy and light at Terushima’s mental break down.

“You’re welcome to,” he said before he could stuff the words back down. He clamped his hand over his mouth and a strangled yelp came from the other side. “WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING A WALL,” Terushima yelped. “Sorry, being a little shit is a habit. I’d be lying if I said you didn’t make me panicky also, so that maybe, kind of, might have something to do with it,” Futakuchi admitted.

There was another drawn out silence. “Hello,” Futakuchi called. “I’m still here. Just-,” Terushima sighed, “Thinking?” “About what,” Futakuchi asked gently. “How to say my next issue without offending you,” Terushima shared.

Futakuchi’s heart dropped.

“It’s okay,” Futakuchi added, “Anyone could tell by that text after Enno fired at you about relationships you’re a bit averse toward them. Just say it.” “In the same train of thought where my brain screams to just grab your face and kiss you, it’s also screaming to run. The thought of another relationship is so fucking terrifying it becomes repulsive and I don’t want to associate those kinds of thoughts with you, but they won’t stop,” Terushima shared, “I don’t know what to do.”

“You know there is a thing that exists where you get all the perks of not being lonely and getting to make out with a hot person and none of the commitment,” Futakuchi pointed out. “That’s not fair to you,” Terushima said. Futakuchi didn’t want to just give up on his chance though.

“How is it not? I’m the one suggesting it. It’s not like I’m madly in love with you. I think you’re hot and wouldn’t mind making out. I won’t be offended if you turn the offer down and if you need time to sort your shit out, by all means take it. I wasn’t really intending on starting a relationship this year anyways. With university around the corner after all, it’s kinda impractical. But if your down for something casual, no strings attached, I still think you’re attractive and I wouldn’t mind the company,” Futakuchi reasoned.

Just being with him would be enough he convinced himself.

“I wouldn’t mind either, but the last thing I want right now is to hurt someone else,” Terushima added. “Why are you so convinced someone’s going to get hurt,” Futakuchi questioned. “Someone always does,” Terushima said as if it were obvious.

“Well, I’m different,” Futakuchi said chuckling. “Pray tell,” Terushima replied sounding tired. Futakuchi flopped onto his back declaring, “I am far too apathetic toward life in general to get hurt. Or to give enough of a shit to get hurt at least.” “That’s not concerning at all,” Terushima said sarcastically.

A smile grew on Futakuchi’s face. “What’s there to be concerned about. Who better to have as a fuck buddy than an apathetic bitch,” Futakuchi joked. “Valid point,” Terushima said before chuckling an almost distressed chuckle on the other end, “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this but sure. As long as like, no one else knows.” “Oh that’s a given,” Futakuchi agreed.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Futakuchi teased, “You’re ex really fuck you up, huh?” A dry bitter laugh sounded on the other end, “Come down this weekend and I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Sure. Why not,” Futakuchi shrugged.

“What,” Terushima demanded completely off guard. “It’s not like I’m doing anything and there’s public transportation. Why not,” Futakuchi reasoned. “I- you have a point- I was joking though,” Terushima stammered.

“Oh, okay I won’t go up then,” he said casually. He could tell by Terushima’s tone that would fluster him. “No! No! No,” Terushima added quickly, “I want you to come up. I wasn’t saying not to. I was just-.” “Not expecting me to agree so freely,” Futakuchi asked knowingly, “Wasn’t expecting you to fluster so easily.” “You’re a dick,” Terushima declared. “You are what you eat,” Futakuchi teased.

“I guess that makes me sour gummy worms,” Terushima retorted. “Dude, sour gummy candy is like my actual favorite thing in the whole world and I am so fucking jealous of you right now,” Futakuchi shared. “You’re a child,” Terushima teased. “Fuck off gramps,” Futakuchi countered as the smile grew wider on his face.

He stared at his ceiling but just pictured the idiot’s dumb, beaming, puppy-dog smile. This was going to hurt.

_~~~~~_

**_Yamamoto's Phone_ **

_Hell™️_

**_Shirabitch:_** Which one of you god damn  
mother fuckers keeps changing my name

 ** _Shirabitch_** : Enno I want the audit log

 ** _Elmo:_** No🧡

AHH HE REALLY HIT U WITH THE NO❤️

 ** _Akaashi:_** I hate it here.

 ** _Yahabruh_** : yet you keep coming back

 ** _Akaashi:_** ✨Stockholmes✨

Is that that stronk thing Yahaba haad?

 ** _Yahabruh_** : no

_Anonymous has changed FutaGucci to Futacoochi_

**_Futacoohi:_** I hate this. I hate this so much

 ** _Futacoochi:_** why was i born? just to suffer

_Anonymous has changed Yahabruh to Yahabike_

YAHABIKE!? FUTACOOCHI IM DEAD BRO

🤣🤣🤣

 ** _Yahabike:_** WTF WHAT PETTY CHILD

 ** _Shirabitch_** : Enno are you just ok w/ this!?

 ** _Futacoochi:_** bro change my name back

 ** _Futacoochi:_** I'm too gay for this

 ** _Shirabitch:_** YOU KNO WHO IT IS!?

 ** _Yahabike:_** who TF IS DOING IT?

_Anonymous has changed Futacoochi to No💚_

BROOOOOO I AM WHEEZING

 ** _No💚:_** I'm no snitch

 ** _Akaashi:_** You should have  
learned how to ride a bike

_Anonymous has changed Akaashi to Satan_

**_Satan:_** ...

 ** _Satan:_** I'm not mad at this.

 ** _Shirabitch:_** IT WONT LET ME  
CHANGE MY NAME BACK

 ** _Elmo:_** I temporarily granted someone  
admin/mod privilages

 ** _Yahabike:_** WHY

 ** _No💚:_** Is no one going to adress the fact  
that akaashi immediately rejected god a  
demon spawn but accapts satan

 ** _Satan:_** The thought of torturing you all  
for all of eternity, brings joy to my  
cold dead heart. 😌

... Kaashi u scare me some times

 ** _DatBi:_** kinky

 ** _Satan:_** End yourself.

 ** _No💚_** : didn't kno u were so eager to see him

 ** _DatBi:_** I WAS JUST GOING TO SAY THAT

 ** _Elmo:_** one braincell i stg you idiots share one braincell

 ** _No💚:_** if it's Terushima's does that make me smarter  
than Akaashi too

 ** _Satan:_** ✨No✨


	4. You Are A Boob

Futakuchi took in a breath to hype himself up as he knocked on Terushima's door. He looked up from his shoes a bit startled. He quirked an eyebrow at the brunet in front of him. It would seem Terushima has a type. "I'm the roommate, you must be the Dateko captain," the guy said with a smug smile. 

There was a hum before something slammed into Bobata. "I'm not a weird dick to your friends," Terushima called from deeper within the dorm before walking out, into view. "That's because you and Futamata are my only friends. You're point is invalid," Bobata said, sizing Futakuchi up as Futakuchi stood unmoving.

"Not invalid! Go terrorize the RAs," Terushima said. Bobata turned to stick his tongue out at Terushima and Futakuchi stiffened. "Nice to meet you," Bobata said patting his shoulder as he walked past with a suggestive wink. Terushima whipped his slide at the back of Bobata's head like it was a boomerang. 

"Sorry about him. Thought he'd be gone by now. His parents usually bring him home for the weekend by now," Terushima apologized. Futakuchi chuckled walking inside as Terushima picked up the slide. "Don't worry about it. I was more concerned I'd say something dumb and rude," Futakuchi shrugged off. "You are good at that," Terushima teased, before digging into his hoodie's pocket.

Futakuchi quirked an eyebrow intrigued, and Terushima tossed him a box of sour patch kids. "You mentioned they were your favorite," Terushima shrugged.

Futakuchi caught the box and stared at it in shock. 

He remembered.

Shit.

His heart.

This fucking asshole is too cute.

They're not poisoned are they," Futakuchi teased. "Guess you'll just have to find out," Terushima shrugged with a stupid, cute little smirk.

~~~~~

_ **Ennoshita's phone** _

_Satan_

So, you let Terushima change our names?

I think he's going through something  
Mai said Futakuchi seemed really worried  
about him. Yahaba also said Oikawa said  
he seems off... and apparently  
he has a secret gf 👀

Really? Oh. That does make sense with  
when he was getting cage-y. Bokuto-san  
also said that he seemed off.

Yeah, Daichi confirmed too.  
I think Futakuchi can get through to  
him tho. They seem close

Their sexual tension is disgusting.

You're just jealous bc you miss bo

Fuck off. I still can't believe you  
kissed Kino's sister.

def jealous quit deflecting

I will hit you.

do it

~~~~~

Terushima sat, stiffly. He was having a hard time relaxing. His mind was racing. His heart was pounding so loud he could barely think. Futakuchi had been there only an hour and he was staying the night. There was no way he would survive it.

Even though he knew what they had agreed to, he was still too panicky to do anything. So, here he was... sitting next to this hot, snarky asshole.... staring at his stupidly pretty face, while getting his ass kicked in Tekken.

Every time he saw an opportunity to initiate things, he panicked and focused back on the game.

"You know, I'm purposefully not initiating," Futakuchi said without looking away from the screen. Somehow this bitch was reading his mind again. Terushima in turn completely shut down. He clammed up and panicked immediately. Futakuchi must have gone for the kill in the game as he heard the match end. 

"It's painfully obvious how anxious you are. I'm not going to force anything. If shit happens it happens. If not I'll keep kicking your ass in Tekken. I'm not going to make you do shit that you don't want or aren't ready to do. It's not fun then," Futakuchi shrugged off with a sly little smirk as if he knew he was getting under Terushima's skin. 

Futakuchi finally turned his head to meet Terushima's intense conflicted gaze. 

Fuck it.

The impulsive kick to kiss his smug little face kicked in and this time Terushima didn't stuff it down. He gripped Futakuchi's shirt in his fist and pulled him in close. He pressed his lips to Futakuchi's to wipe the smug look hiding the concern that he found himself drawn to like a magnet.

Futakuchi's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer to his chest. His hand relaxed and snaked up wrapping around Futakuchi's neck as the anxiety and worry fizzled out of his chest. 

Secure and safe were definitely the right words.

He held on tighter almost afraid that if he let go it would fall away. He felt the same heat spreading through his chest from his heart up to his cheeks. His skin felt like it was buzzing. He bit at Futakuchi's bottom lip and his heart nearly exploded, hearing the soft moan from Futakuchi.

_~~~~~_

**_Shirabu's Phone_ **

_Emo Bitch_

Lmao so you can't change  
your name back?

NO! I CAN'T!! I'M GOING  
TO FUCKING KILL THAT  
LITTLE FUCKING GREMLIN

Idk it's kinda fitting  
you are a boob

I hate you?

!*

HAHA! You can't even type it  
w/out questioning it. ik your   
salty ass loves me

oh stfu you're the worst

Fine. I guess I won't surprise you  
with a visit today

you're around today

yeah "reading day" or whatever  
tf. I was thinking of studying while  
I visit you, but if you hate me  
I guess I won't

No, please come over you  
dumb hoe I miss you

say you gon't hate me

Eita

say it. or i'm not coming over

you bitch fine. I don't hate  
you, you dumb hoe. Now give  
me affection or else

LMAO you're too much Shiraboob

Love you

🖕🏼ly2

~~~~~

Futakuchi was still catching his breath, when he looked down to see Terushima roll over to snuggle into his side. Panting, sweating, bare chested, hair still wild from his hands running through it and this asshole was still hot. It was unfair how attractive he is. 

Without thinking his arms wrapped around Terushima. His heart was in serious danger. He didn't care. He just wanted to keep holding this chaotic dumbass.

Fuck. Fuck, he was falling.

"This is the best birthday I've had in a while," Terushima muttered. "It's your birthday," Futakuchi asked bewildered. Terushima just nodded. "Why do you get so cagey about it," Futakuchi asked. "Shitty home life stuff," Terushima tried to shrug off while tracing circles on Futakuchi's chest. 

"You're really shit at talking about your problems," Futakuchi called out. "Let me bottle my emotions in peace, you snarky asshole," Terushima joked. "No, heart," Futakuchi replied. "Why do you care so much anyways," Terushima questioned.

"You know the first word in the phrase friends with benefits is friends right? I give a shit about you. Why are you so surprised by that," Futakuchi asked. "I mean I'm kind of a shitty person," Terushima replied with a pain-filled laugh. Futakuchi felt his heart sink. "The fuck," he asked. "I don't want to talk about it," Terushima muttered.

"No, no. Now you're fucking talking about it dick head," Futakuchi insisted. Terushima sighed in defeat and sunk deeper into Futakuchi's side as if to try and hide. "Um, okay, so uh... I was in a long relationship with our manager Misaki Hana," Terushima said. Futakuchi remained silent to force him to talk, he rubbed circles in Terushima's back to comfort him through it. 

"I spent forever making an idiot of myself to even get her to acknowledge my existence. And then eventually I managed to convince her to let me take her on a date. I was so head over heels. But she was a third year. We made a lot of promises and a lot were broken. It um... It didn't work out. I just... I can't believe-," Terushima started stammering, "I thought I loved her." Futakuchi's heart sunk in his chest. "Bobata wasn't too keen on her. I don't know when, but things changed, and now we're here," Terushima strained.

Futakuchi started running his hands through Terushima's hair to push it out of his face. "Is here really so terrible," Futakuchi questioned. "I guess not," Terushima said in a small sleepy voice. 

Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! 

Noooooo he was so into him.

~~A Whole Week Later~~

The chat had been relatively dead the past week. Each of them had a million things to juggle so it was understandable. Akaashi was almost disappointed. There was nothing to distract himself from the things that had been worrying him all week. At least he had Enno to bounce off of and meddle in Terushima and Futakuchi's personal lives.

There was definitely something different in their dynamic. They weren't as tense and distanced as before. Yahaba probably described it best when he said they were pretty much carbon copies of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, just simps. 

The amount of advances he had to shoot down from the two clearly trying deflect their attraction towards each other was getting ridiculous. But it was definitely better than sitting at home alone. Akaashi had even taken to talking to Kenma more which of course prompted both to call each other out on missing their boyfriends. But Kuroo wasn't trying to go pro. He managed so much more free time than Koutaro and Akaashi began to wonder if Kou was avoiding him.

~~~~~

Shirabu walked into Akaashi's apartment and glanced around. It looked like it was straight from an Ikea catalog. Shirabu looked at his texts to see a text from Semi. He rolled his eyes at the remark as a smile fought it's way onto his face. Everyone else had made it in before him. He settled down into the couch and the bell rang. He looked up confused and Akaashi was just as confused as the others.

"Someone invite someone else," Yahaba asked. 

Before anyone else could react the door opened and a loud, "Hey! Hey! HEY," greeted them all. "Kou," Akaashi's voice asked innocently. Shirabu looked over to see the other setter light up with excitement. He scrambled to his feet literally beaming and sprinted into Bokuto's arms. 

"He's sober," Shirabu asked Yahaba who sat beside him. "Completely," Yahaba said just as thrown as they listened to a hysteric laugh escape Akaashi who was nearly crushed in Bokuto's embrace.

"Hey Bo," Terushima greeted. "Senpai, what's up," Futakuchi said with a sly smirk. "He called me senpai,"Bokuto exclaimed excited. Yamamoto and Enno looked unphased by all of this. "I'm a better kouhai," Futakuchi egged Terushima. "I hate it here," Shirabu pouted as Terushima and Futakuchi started bickering.


	5. Shit-For-Brains Needs It

Terushima watched Akaashi try to reel his emotions back in. Even when he got back to his neutral state the light in his eyes was so vibrant. Terushima tried to recall if he or anyone had even been that excited to see each other in his own life. 

All he could think of were he teammates and best friends, Bobata and Futamata, but that was always after coming back from their homes after the holidays. Bobata's folks just finally got a divorce, and Futamata's hardly gave him a second glance while they doted on his younger brother so the dorms and each other were the only places they could feel at ease. 

He felt a nudge to his side as his thoughts only continued to spiral. He glanced at Futakuchi startled. Did he notice the spiralling thought? No, there was no way. No one ever noticed.

Futakuchi had started a conversation with Shirabu before Terushima could question it. Well, he picked a fight with Shirabu, would be more accurate. He stopped himself from reaching out for the other. After Futakuchi left all he could think about was being in his arms again. He was always the strong one, always the one to keep it together and hold everyone else. It was nice being the one held for a change. 

But it was supposed to stay a secret. And Futakuchi isn't looking for a relationship. That last thought hit like a ton of bricks. It was all so confusing still. 

"Hey! Teru! Can you help me get some things from Kuroo's car," Bokuto asked. Terushima notice Yamamoto didn't respond, too focused on his phone. Terushima shrugged and jumped up walking to the door without another word as Akaashi went back to setting up the tv.

He walked out to the car and waved lazily at Kuroo. "Hey, you alright kid," Bokuto asked. Terushima whipped his head to the side, looking at the owl-man bewildered. "What? I'm fine," Terushima said feeling his skin crawl. He was always the one who noticed, he was the one that took care of his friends. He hated being in the limelight for his own problems. Anyone noticing him being off felt... wrong.

"You seem all off and thinky. You were doing that heady thing Kuroo and Oikawa do," Bokuto insisted. "I'm fine," Terushima insisted. "You're full of shit kid," Kuroo insisted. "Oh come on, no, you're not doing the whole... No. No cat-dad, owl-dad bullshit. Really, I'm fine," Terushima sighed, annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "At least the princess ass door isn't here."

"EXCUSE ME," Oikawa's voice demanded over a speaker. Terushima met the devious smirk on Kuroo's face with a glare. "Why do you hate me," he questioned. "Who sent the dad squad to check in on me? Look I'm fine," Terushima insisted, getting frustrated.

"Kid you are so not okay," Kuroo worried. "Does it have to do with that girlfriend of yours," Oikawa asked tactlessly. "I'm sorry, I thought I was asked to help bring shit inside, not for you to pry into my love life," Terushima snapped as the nerve was ripped raw, "Oikawa you hated us together so I'm sure you'll be glad to hear she dumped me. Now are we done here?"

Terushima winced as Bokuto recede a bit, looking startled and hurt. "Wait what," Bokuto asked, shocked through the deafening silence. "Shit, I'm sorry kid," Kuroo added. "I don't want to talk about it," Terushima insisted. He just wanted to be back with Futakuchi. It was comfortable there. He didn't pry, or judge.

"Fuck her," Oikawa said, suddenly sounding pissed off and annoyed. He knew Oikawa was in the same boat a Bobata. "She didn't deserve your time and you don't deserve to be made to feel like a fucking burden," Oikawa started lecturing. "Could you just fucking drop it? She had every right to. More than half of our relationship was just her babysitting me. Are we bringing shit inside or what?

He was feeling the waves of pain, frustration, heartache and shame again. He was a burden, he was impulsive, and he was selfish. He didn't know when to stop. No that was a lie. He did know when to stop. He just ignored it. He pretended not to know. 

He was the one that kept nagging and trying to get Hana to date him. He pressured her into loving him didn't he? He was so selfish even now. He knew Futakuchi wasn't looking for a relationship. He knew they agreed to cut things off if it got messy or someone started to catch feelings. But he didn't want to be away. He wanted to bask in what time he did have with Futakuchi, selfishly praying he could trick Futakuchi into getting feelings too. 

He felt arms around him. He looked at Bokuto before looking at Kuroo with a pleading glare. 

~~~~~

Futakuchi hadn't really been close with the previous captains. He was usually hanging around Moniwa or picking fights and the only one he could tolerate back then was Terushima and on occasion Kuroo.

He was glad they were both there to talk to Terushima though. And seeing Akaashi so happy was truly an experience. Yamamoto and Enno were the only ones who dared to tease him about it. No matter how annoyed he tried to be the smile always crept back in. 

Futakuchi could tell Yahaba and Shirabu were itching to ask about the apartment. All of them were reluctant to dim Akaashi's joy even if by only a little. But Futakuchi knew Bokuto would be able to bring his mood back up. As if on cue Bokuto and Terushima walked back in.

Terushima had been super off. Knowing what he knows now it was so easy to see when he was off. He could practically see his thoughts screaming. 

Maybe Akaashi was the same way but on the opposite end. He knew he could pull Teru out of his thoughts so maybe Bokuto can pull Akaashi from his.

"Hey, Akaashi," Futakuchi started. Akaashi looked up with a neutral expression. "You don't have to answer, but what's the deal with the apartment," Futakuchi asked. He saw Bokuto and Terushima moving the snacks and what not into the connected kitchen. Akaashi seemed to wall off. His movements looked more robotic. He was definitely uncomfortable or on edge. 

"The abridged version is, parents are not too keen on some life choices and a series of arguments later I am now here," Akaashi said. "His parents are assholes that tried to steal his inheritance from his grandfather because he's not straight," Bokuto blurted, furious. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi scolded. 

Futakuchi felt his head spinning. "I moved out to dodge my folks' judgement too. Dorm life is lit," Terushima shared.

Futakuchi grimaced as he recalled the lengthy conversation in the dead of night where he finally got Teru to start talking about shit. His parents was the one topic he didn't have to pull teeth to get out of him.

"I'm same story, different font," Yahaba added. "Yeah wait, what's the deal with that," Terushima asked. 

"Life sucks and then we die," Yahaba shrugged, as if that were an answer. Akaashi and Terushima responded with dry bitter laughs to agree. Futakuchi glanced at Enno and Shirabu, a bit concerned.

Futakuchi knew he was fortunate. He knew how often people had to struggle like the other captains. His mom was so supportive. Even if it was just the two of them it was better than most what people had. Sure it had it's issues but a mother who was an amazing therapist kinda lead to a really good line of communication. He kind of just wanted to take them all in. He felt like he didn't deserve to have such a great home life while all of them struggled. 

"Yamamoto you good over there," Yahaba asked. "Huh? Oh I've just been trying to figure out how to respond to this text," Yamamoto declared. "This entire time," Akaashi asked amused. "Wh- I'm bad at replies to girls," Yamamoto said.

"Girl," Terushima's voice perked up, like the seagulls from Nemo. "Excuse me," Yahaba asked. Futakuchi's head whipped around. "Yeah she sent me a smiley face with the tongue out," Yamamoto said, clearly not processing anything properly. "EXCUSE ME," Futakuchi exclaimed. 

Enno reached out to grab at Yamamoto's phone. Yamamoto panicked and tried to fling his hand away. Futakuchi jumped up as Akaashi did causing them to collide as Yahaba charged from the other side. Shirabu slammed into him and he crashed into Akaashi.

He looked back to see Yahaba fling Shirabu like a cat that's gotten onto a surface it isn't supposed to be on. 

Futakuchi burst into a fit of laughter still tangled with Akaashi, Enno and Yamamoto. Yahaba started shouting a series of "no"s. Before Futakuchi could react he heard footsteps and a wild scream-laugh from Terushima.

"BLONDIE," Futakuchi shouted in warning.

He groaned as the new body flopped onto the dog pile. Terushima clung onto Futakuchi trying not to fall off as he started shouting and laughing. "AGGGGAAAASSSHHH," Bokuto shouted.

He tried to shift and Terushima's chest rammed into his as he crashed onto Enno's back. Teru's head was buried in his chest and Futakuchi could feel his laugh reverberate through him.

Terushima's head popped up with a wild smile, brighter than the sun. 

"You know. I was pressed you tossed me like a rag doll but honestly... thank you," Shirabu said and plucked the phone from Yamamoto's hand. "What does it saaayyy," Futakuchi whined, not fighting against the tangled lump of limbs. "Who is it from," Terushima asked impatiently. 

Futakuchi, Terushima, Bokuto and Yahaba yelped as Enno shifted throwing off the balance.

They all tried to sit up and managed to untangle themselves as Shirabu asked, "Who's Runa?" "MY DAUGHTER!? TORA! NOOO! TOP TEN ANIME BETRAYALS," Terushima exclaimed. "You had a daughter," Bokuto asked. "No Bo, she's not actually- she's my kouhai. Like you took in all of the Karasuno first years," Terushima explained. "And you," Bokuto added. 

~~~~~

"How did you even get her number," Enno asked. The group had settled back on the couch to properly grill Yamamoto. "Well my sister was at the practice match we had with Johzenji the other day and I guess she talked to Runa and gave her my number since she doesn't have a phone yet," Yamamoto said. 

He was totally oblivious. Even Enno wanted to shake the shit out of that dense mother fucker. He saw Yahaba check his phone with a worried frown for the sixth time. He looked back at Akaashi who was essentially in Bokuto's lap, acting as if he wasn't being used as a human teddy bear while Bokuto tried to watch the movie.

Shirabu and Futakuchi were invested in the movie but had their heads tilted to listen in for Yamamoto's bullshit that was all consuming to Akaashi, Terushima, and Enno himself.

Enno sunk his face into his hands wishing Mai was here to hear this dumbass. He was relieved she didn't have to hide her relationship from Futakuchi anymore. The two of them definitely interact like siblings so hiding something like that was really getting to her, even if she refused to say it. 

"Akane keeps stealing my phone and calling her when we're both home," Yamamoto shared. "He has no idea does he," Terushima muttered. Enno snorted and shook his head. "WHat," Yamamoto blurted. "Yeah Runa's safe," Terushima teased before they turned back to the tv. "WHAT!? What do you mean," Yamamoto asked. "Shhhhh we're watching a movie," Terushima teased with a shit eating grin.

His spirits definitely seemed up, but Futakuchi kept glancing at him to try and find something with an unreadable expression. Almost as if he were assessing the mental state of an opponent he had blocked.

Enno looked up as Yahaba got a call and excused himself. 

They all looked at each other a bit concerned. "I think it was Kyotani," Shirabu said looking more curious than concerned. "I'll talk to him," Enno declared and stood. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come back early? It's fine really," Yahaba said sounding worried. 

"Are you sure?"

Yahaba sighed, staring at the ground and Enno could only watch as Yahaba listened.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Kentaro. Fuck her, okay. Look, you can stay with me as long as you need. Don't worry about that."

"I would just say no if I didn't mean it. Do you need anything else?"

"Okay, text me if that changes, just please don't take it out on my apartment and don't get arrested again okay?"

Enno quirked an eyebrow. Don't get arrested _again_? Yahaba hung up and met Ennoshita's gaze. "Everything okay," Enno asked softly. Yahaba shook his head no, stressed. Ennoshita leaned against the counter asking, "Need to talk about it?" 

"I pushed Kyotani to reach out to his mother and try to patch things up after she kicked him out. She essentially disowned him and cut their relationship entirely. Dad walked out years ago so the kid is essentially permanently homeless," Yahaba sighed, "I mean I get that he's handful. Sure he gets in trouble a lot, but he doesn't have any other outlets. Maybe if that bitch bothered to give half a shit about her son he wouldn't be so quote unquote troublesome."

Yahaba's jaw was clenched as a vein was starting to form in his forehead. He was furious. It was obvious he really cared about him. 

"What if he hates me for pushing him? What if I get back and he's not there," Yahaba asked in a small voice, staring at the ground. "You're smart, you'll figure it out. I also heard Iwaizumi's visiting from college so if he does run anywhere it'll be to him or Oikawa," Enno pointed out. Yahaba nodded. 

~~~~~

Akaashi waved Enno off and with that the gathering was over. No drinking, but still eventful. The movie had gone well. Yamamoto, Bo and Terushima shouted through it. Yahaba was quiet but seemed to enjoy it. Shirabu and Futakuchi kept picking fights to hide how scared they were and Enno had enjoyed it just the same as Akaashi. 

Akaashi turned to see Bokuto cleaning up the mess. The millions of times scolding his boyfriend for leaving a mess in his wake came to mind.

Bokuto was really growing up before his eyes. He was becoming self sufficient. Pride swelled in Akaashi's chest as he just stared at his boyfriend, almost in disbelief he was really there. Bokuto looked up meeting Akaashi's gaze with innocent and curious, wide eyes. Akaashi felt the smile on his face grow.

"I love you," was what he first blurted before following up, "Thank you for helping pick up." 

He strangled out a yelp as Bokuto bounded over and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

He wrapped his own arms back around his boyfriend and melted into the embrace finally feeling just how much her had missed him. Bokuto just pulled back beaming before the smile faded to worry.

"What's wrong," he asked. "Nothing," Akaashi insisted.

He could see Bokuto didn't buy it, but he didn't push it either. Instead he found Bo crashing their lips together. Akaashi kissed back, snaking his hands up to cup Bokuto's face between them. He was so happy to just have him there. To be able to kiss him. He rested his hands behind Bokuto's neck as they pulled apart for air, giggling as their foreheads touched.

"I missed you Kaash," Bokuto said. "I missed you too Kou," Akaashi said and peeked his eyes open to take in the sweet, deep blush that took over Bokuto's face every time he used that nickname.

~~~~~

Shirabu walked into this dorm room and flicked on the light, knowing his roommate was out. He looked up startled to see Semi passed out in his bed. "Eita," he asked shocked as other started to stir. Semi mumbled something unintelligible that vaguely sounded like his name. "What are you doing here," Shirabu asked in disbelief. "Missed you. Have tomorrow off," Semi muttered, rolling back over. 

Shirabu walked to his closet to change his clothes into pjs and join him. "How was captain bonding," Semi's tired voice asked. "Tora's oblivious about this girl flirting with him. Bokuto surprised Akaashi and made him not only emote, but beam. The movie was alright but the writing was kind of shit. It was fun," Shirabu relayed.

"Can't you ever not criticize things," Semi murmured. "Soon as you start acting like your age instead of like an old man," Shirabu teased. "Fuck off," Semi muttered and turned based on the rustling of the sheets. "Why are the lights in this room so fucking bright," Semi complained.

Shirabu put his used clothes in the hamper and walked to the lights turning them off before crawling into the bed. The moon outside his window was now the only source, illuminating the small dorm.

"You're such high maintenance," Shirabu bitched. Semi pouted and muttered, "You're one to talk." Shirabu just kissed him to wipe the pout off of his face. Semi kissed back humming into it as his arms wrapped around Shirabu. "You're a bitch," Semi muttered against Shirabu's lips.

"Fuck off or I'lll untune your guitar," Shirabu countered between coming up for air as he continued to kiss him. Their lips sealed back together and parted once more as Semi countered, "Untune isn't a word shit dick." He kissed Shirabu back as if trying to close off the argument. Shirabu pulled back a bit to complain, "Fuck off." Semi hummed to disagree before closing the distance once more, this time the kiss was hungrier and more demanding. The bickering had been all but forgotten.

~~~~~

Akane walked in and Yamamoto held a finger to his lips before pointing to his phone. Akane raised an eyebrow confused. "Runa fell asleep," Yamamoto whispered looking back to the game he was playing against Kenma.

"Shouldn't you hang up," Akane asked sitting next to him. "No it's fine. I'll wait for her," Yamamoto shrugged, "She wanted to talk to you anyways." "Why don't we wake her up," Akane questioned. "Sounded like she had a long day with the team without having Terushima there to back her up today. She deserves some rest," Yamamoto shrugged. 

"But I want to talk to her and I have to go to bed soon," Akane whined before calling out "Ruunaaaa." "Akane," Yamamoto scolded. "Oh!-Oh my god! I totally fell asleep on you I am so sorry," Runa started apologizing. "Hi Runa," Akane interrupted.

~~~~~

Yahaba woke up to his shoulders being shaken. He looked up startled from his nightmare to see Kyotani looming over him, still holding his shoulder.

He strained out a breath trying to shake the nightmare he had been having. "What's wrong? What do you need," Yahaba strained. "You sounded like you were having a nightmare, I didn't know how else to stop it," Kyotani said bluntly. "Don't- I'm okay. Just a bad dream. Thank you though," Yahaba replied feeling butterflies ripple through his chest. 

Kyotani just nodded and remained still as if standing guard. 

Yahaba sighed and scooted over to make space. "Don't just stand there it's creepy," he said. Kyotani frowned and went to leave when Yahaba cut in, "You can stay just don't hog all the blanket again. I let it slide when you had the night terror but I will beat your ass for it this time." Yahaba turned back over to sleep.

He felt the bed dip behind him and Yahaba glanced back to make sure it was Kyotani and not some demon. "What," Kyotani asked. "Nothing," Yahaba said quickly. He turned back around and felt Kyotani curl into his back. He let out a deep breath releasing the tension in his shoulders and chest with it.

~~~~~

Futakuchi carefully climbed out of Terushima's bed, trying not to disturb him. He walked to the kitchen to grab a water. The door unlocked and opened and Futakuchi made eye contact with Bobata. They both nodded at each other silently. "You're both up," Bobata asked. "Terushima's out," Futakuchi responded as he shook his head no to answer Bobata. 

Bobata nodded. "How was Akaashi's," Bobata asked trying to start conversation. "Fun I think," Futakuchi replied. "You think," Bobata asked amused.

"I might have gotten sucked into the movie but when I did interact with the others it was fun. Bokuto surprised Akaashi. And he pulled Terushima outside at the beginning to say hi to Kuroo, too," Futakuchi shared. "Oh, his surrogate parents? Good. I was worried he'd shut himself down too much," Bobata admitted.

"He's done this before," Futakuchi asked curiously. "You heard about his asshat dad right," Bobata asked. Futakuchi nodded as the mental image of Terushima's defeated expression returned.

"Emotions definitely were not welcomed or handled correctly. He still kinda just shuts down and tries to keep to himself. That's why I've been bugging him so much. He'll insist he's a burden but if I'm just more annoying about giving a shit about him he eventually shares what he's bottling," Bobata shared.

"You two have been friends for a long time right," Futakuchi asked. Bobata nodded, "We lived on the same street growing up and Futamata moved in next door to me halfway through junior high."

Futakuchi nodded trying to imagine him as a kid. "Good friend. Total dumbass. But getting him to be real about shit is like pulling-," Bobata started and Futakuchi joined in, "Pulling teeth?" Bobata broke into a smile and nodded. 

"You're quick," Bobata complimented. "Mom's a therapist. I just got so used to psychoanalyzing that it happens without meaning to. It helps for volleyball though," Futakuchi shrugged. "Shit-for-brains needs it. I'm glad you're around. He seems happier. Misaki really broke his heart and he didn't fucking deserve it," Bobata shared bitterly.

"He still won't talk about the details with that," Futakuchi admitted. "He probably won't," Bobata admitted. "I'm not going to stop trying to get him to," Futakuchi admitted. "You're stubborn. I like you," Bobata said. Futakuchi snorted, "That sentence is a first." "He needs someone as stubborn as he is," Bobata said.

"Terushima, stubborn," Futakuchi asked amused. "You haven't seen him in captain mode yet, have you," Bobata asked with a mischievous expression. "Considering we've never played each other and are on opposing teams, nope. I can't say that I have," Futakuchi entertained, curious by Bobata's tone. 

"He's got an eye for spotting potential and god help your soul if he sees something in you that can blossom if pushed the right way. He won't stop until he gets someone on the path to perfecting it. It's really annoying, but he's just so charismatic and believes in others so whole heartedly that you can't help but try. And the asshole is right every time. He will and has put his own growth on the back burner if it's a skill he thinks is more fundamental for the team as a whole. It's been even worse since Karasuno lit a fire under his ass last year. Before he did it because it was more fun to play when we looked cool with intricate plays, but now he has something to put that big brain into," Bobata shared.

~~~~~

Futakuchi walked back into Terushima's room and tried to move around as quietly as possible. He heard a quick gasp before an annoyed groan and Terushima shifted. "You okay," Futakuchi whispered sitting back down. Terushima looked at him a bit startled. "I grabbed some water. Bobata's back," Futakuchi shared climbing back into the bed. "He didn't say anything stupid did he," Terushima worried, wiping his eyes as he sat up to turn.

"Bad dream," Futakuchi worried. "It's fine," Terushima strained. Futakuchi just looked at him to call bullshit. "It was about my ex. I'm fine," Terushima shared sadly. Futakuchi wrapped an arm around him as he said, "Talk about it." "I don't have a choice do I," Terushima asked. "Not really," Futakuchi admitted.

Terushima slumped into his side letting the mask down. Futakuchi was coming to find Terushima was far more likely to open up at three am. Futakuchi's heart plummeted hearing the sniffle as he looked to see Terushima wipe his eyes again.

"I fucking hate crying," Terushima muttered. "Yuuji," Futakuchi started. "I know. I know," Terushima sighed as he got ready to share. Futakuchi clenched his jaw seeing Terushima hype himself up just to talk about it.


	6. Teru's Adoptive Dad's Chat

Futakuchi held onto Terushima as the bottle blond took a second to compose himself, curling into Futakuchi's embrace. 

"You can't melt into one being with me to avoid talking about it," Futakuchi said. 

"I don't want you to hear things- I don't want you to look at me differently. I'm not- I'm trying really hard not to be-," Terushima started, his voice cracking. Futakuchi took Teru's head in his hands to make sure he was really listening.

"You're not a bad person, even if you've done shitty things. Anyone that takes a fraction of a second to get to know you, can see you're trying. You're not going to scare me off," Futakuchi reassured, "If I can handle Mai, Aone, and Koganegawa I think I can handle whatever you did or said in the past, with your ex."

The warm tears started to soak into Futakuchi's palms as they continued to fall from Terushima's eyes as he nodded rigidly. "I- It was- I saw her- and-," Terushima was back to being a stammering mess as he wrapped his arms around Futakuchi, to hide his face in the other's neck. It was as if he was trying to physically hide from the dream.

"It was- I saw her and I told her I never loved her to push her away," Teru croaked out through the lump in his throat, "She- she got to a roof and- I can't! I can't, I'm sorry."

Futakuchi held on tighter as Teru was starting to panic. "Hey, Hey, Yuuji, it's okay, breathe. It's okay. It's not real. I'm right here okay. You're okay," Futakuchi reassured. "Kenji, it felt so real," Teru whispered. 

Futakuchi started to wipe Terushima's face clear of tears before scanning the boy's face. He pulled himself closer and kissed Terushima. There was no denying it now. Fuck. Fuck, he was falling in love with him. But he couldn't pull back.

Terushima bit at his bottom lip, the kiss growing frenzied and desperate. 

Futakuchi kissed back wanting to hold onto the moment more than anything else. His chest ached knowing Teru didn't feel the same. Soft gasps for air parted their lips before being pulled back into each other. Terushima's hand trailed down before gripping onto his hip roughly.

Futakuchi's breathing hitched. Teru's other hand pressed down on his shoulder pushing Futakuchi into the mattress as Terushima straddled him. He looked up feeling like a deer in headlights. He watched Teru rip off his tee shirt. Futakuchi's hands drifted up and rested on Teru's hips.

"You are not topping," Futakuchi declared. Terushima cracked a smile before pouting. "You're such a brat," Futakuchi teased trying to redirect the anxious fluttering in his chest.

A smile grew on Futakuchi's own face as he pulled Terushima down into a passionate kiss. "I'm on top this time," Teru protested against Futakuchi's lips. "No," Futakuchi responded point blank before flipping them over. 

Terushima tried to squirm free and Futakuchi laughed before leaning down to kiss him again. Terushima's hands started sliding under Futakuchi's shirt, ripping it over his head to throw it to the side.

Futakuchi broke apart to remove the shirt and reconnected their lips, feeling fire ignite under his skin as Terushima's hands wandered across his bare skin, the deep scratch marks in his back from last time ached as a reminder.

It wasn't enough. Futakuchi wanted more. More of it. More of Terushima. Futakuchi started to trail kisses down his neck. A soft gasp escaped from Terushima making Futakuchi's heart flutter. Futakuchi went place another kiss on Terushima's lips and stopped seeing Teru staring back.

Futakuchi pushed his hair back, trying to see better in the dim lighting as he asked, "What?" 

"Nothing. You're just- ... hot," Terushima stammered. Futakuchi smiled rolling his eyes. "You're a fucking idiot," he laughed off and leaned down to kiss Terushima when the door to the room opened. Both of their heads snapped over to see Bobata as he said "Hey Yuuj- JESUS FUCK!"

"DUDE! KNOCK," Terushima screeched. 

Futakuchi burst out laughing.

~~~~~

Yahaba opened the door to his apartment. Kyotani was asleep on the couch. Yahaba walked over and grabbed a blanket draping it over his roommate. Yahaba stopped before turning away.

"Shigeru," Kyotani asked drowsily. Yahaba turned, startled by the use of his given name.

Yahaba knelt beside the couch to be face to face with Kyotani. "What's up," he asked. "Never mind," Kyotani said turning over. Yahaba sighed frustrated but didn't press it. The kid's day was rough enough already.

He caught Kyotani tense and shared, "I'm not going to press you about it until tomorrow. Get some rest."

Yahaba stood and headed toward his room, "You don't have to keep sleeping on the couch by the way." He heard a rustle behind him and let it be, turning to open the door.

There was a small tug at the hem of his shirt. He craned his neck to see Kyotani behind him with his head bowed. Yahaba felt his heart flutter but stuffed it down. He searched Kyotani's face as a wave of guilt washed over him. He looked so small and hurt. It was his fault.

"I'm sorry I pushed you to call her," Yahaba said softly before opening the door. He looked back and Kyotani shrugged. "Guess it just confirms you're my only family," Kyotani said.

Yahaba looked at him a bit shocked when someone knocked at the front. Yahaba took a sharp breath and patted his shoulder before walking back to answer.

He opened the door exhausted and glared at his visitors.

"Ya-hoo! Shigeru-Chan!"

"Oikawa... why?" he greeted.

"That's no way to talk to your senpai! I came to visit before I have to leave in a few weeks," Oikawa shared.

The half asleep Iwaizumi caught Yahaba's glare. He wore an expression to say he tried to stop him. "Then come back tomorrow," Yahaba said. He heard his door close softly. He went to close the door and it stopped. Oikawa's foot resting in the doorway.

"I'm not in the mood," Yahaba strained. "Exactly what I was worried about. Not going to be a long visit, we're not staying overnight. Just checking in," Oikawa insisted. The flamboyance lifted from his voice entirely.

Yahaba hated captain mode.

He sighed letting them inside. He could see something was bothering Oikawa. "How is Kyotani," Iwaizumi asked. "A little bit on edge," Yahaba answered truthfully.

"Did he really," Iwaizumi asked, voice trailing off. Yahaba nodded, knowing he was referring to Kyotani calling his mother.

The fire lit inside his chest once more.

"Horrid bitch," Oikawa grumbled looking just as furious as he felt.

"What's up with you," Yahaba asked starting a pot of tea.

There was no way Kyotani wasn't hearing them, but he hadn't left Yahaba's room.

"Kyotani and another Kouhai -he quote unquote adopted- are going through it," Iwaizumi declared point blank. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined. Yahaba glanced up between the two as it clicked who Iwaizumi was implying.

"You talked to Terushima," Yahaba asked curiously.

"We weren't even on the same team," Oikawa tried to deflect.

Yahaba quirked an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes before pointedly noting, "I know it's not any of the second years or the other third years. You don't know our current first years, and I was texting you about him a few days ago."

Oikawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hate that you take after me instead of your father," Oikawa declared melodramatically.

"You know you aren't actually my parents right," Yahaba said. "Maybe not by blood but I'll be damned if you don't have someone to look out for you," Oikawa declared.

"Do you want me to talk with Kyotani or are you waiting on it," Iwaizumi asked ignoring Oikawa.

Yahaba scratched his chin and shrugged. "I mean you're welcome to, but it's still pretty raw. I didn't want to press him until tomorrow. He seems kind of out of it."

"Then we'll stay for tea and head out," Iwaizumi declared.

"Don't I get a say," Oikawa whined.

"No," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi flicked his shoulder before pulling Oikawa closer into his side as Oikawa complained. "Mean Iwa."

"So what's up with Tongue-Ring?"

Iwaizumi just shrugged as Oikawa looked hesitant. "He's-... He's going through it right now," Oikawa settled on. "Yeah, I mean obviously, but... what," Yahaba pressed.

"You know I would tell you if I could," Oikawa said.

Yahaba raised his eyebrows, "That bad?"

"He's probably only going to get worse before he self destructs and gets better," Oikawa said sounding genuinely worried, "So if you see him on some shit, please text me."

~~~~~

"I'm sorry I didn't text you as much this week. I really wanted to keep this a surprise and I knew I would get too excited and tell you," Bokuto said.

Akaashi was wrapped in his arms with a lazy grin. His cheeks were sore from all the smiling. He used to hate it. But he got used to it. As erratic as Bokuto's moods were he was oddly consistent and predictable and Akaashi was finally comfortable admitting how stupidly in love with this idiot he was.

"It was a really good surprise," Akaashi replied.

"Akaashi, you're smart," Bokuto said. "I'd like to think so," Akaashi said chuckling at his own remark that -per usual- did not illicit any response that indicated Bokuto found it remotely amusing.

"If you were friends with someone that doesn't talk about their problems, ever, and gets angry when they have to talk about it, but clearly needs to talk about it to start being okay again, what would you do," Bokuto asked.

Akaashi hummed. He was pretty sure Bokuto was referring to Terushima.

He and Bokuto had worked out a really good system a while back. Bokuto was great at finding out where people are emotionally with very little information, but he was terrible at acting on that information. Akaashi on the other hand was in the opposite boat. With the exception for those he was extremely close with, whom he learned to read like open books by memorizing tells and patterns in their behavior.

This lead to Bokuto pointing out what people were feeling, even complete strangers, and his best bet at why and Akaashi would share how he would act on the information given.

Akaashi looked back up sharing, "I'd try to get them to talk anyways. Even if they get mad and and lash out at me in the process."

Bokuto sighed declaring, "I was worried you'd say that." He pouted and Akaashi shifted to kiss him. The pout was replaced by a smile so wide Bokuto had to pull back for a second.

"I love you Keiji," Bokuto said pulling his boyfriend closer.

"I love you too, my star," Akaashi said sweetly. Bokuto's face turned cheery red like a million times before. He could see Bo melting as he whined, "Agggaaaaash. You're too cute! I will literally DIE!!!!"

~A Month and a Half Later~

On the outside everything had seemed normal. The previous captains had been checking in more and taking Terushima out and weeding information out of him.

He knew it was what they were doing. He knew it was well intentioned. He tried to fight it, but he was too tired. With Futakuchi pulling his walls down too, he couldn't stop it sometimes. And sure it made things easier, lighter, but he hated constantly being down and dragging them all with him.

Kenji was tricky mother fucker too. In the middle of normal conversation he just hits with a quick "So, you can't open up emotionally because you conditioned by your parents that emotional vulnerability is weakness and weakness is bad."

But he was falling so fucking hard for him.

"Yuuji," Futakuchi said, pulling him out of his own head. "Sorry," Terushima apologized. "It's okay, just checking in. You looked out of it and not in the normal way with this," Futakuchi pointed out.

"Lost in my head again," Terushima admitted. "That's been happening a lot more lately," Futakuchi pointed out. Terushima felt his stomach flipping as Futakuchi's hand rested on his hip.

"I'm okay," Terushima insisted. Futakuchi eyed him hesitantly. It was clear he didn't believe him.

Terushima found himself getting lost in the way the morning sun caught on the corners of one of his eyes. The other cast in the shadows from his hanging mess of hair. Fuck. Fuck he was in love in with him. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

The way he looked braced on top of him, the constant check ins, the way he persisted to break his walls down, how how arms felt safe and like home, how he never judged or batted an eye at anything thrown at him. Futakuchi Kenji was a good person and Terushima was in love with him.

"Ji," Futakuchi said, making Terushima's heart flutter, viciously, "Talk to me." "It's fine, Kenji," Terushima insisted.

~Another month and a half later~

_ **Kuroo's phone** _

Teru's Adoptive Dad's Chat

So we still on for this weekend?

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_ **Srsly im ok  
you don't need to keep taking  
me out i'm alright

 ** _SpaceDad:_ **I swear to fuck  
I will yeet your ass into orbit  
let us give a shit abt u 😌

... ok but like yeah what he said

 ** _OwlzRKool:_** YEAH! WE R UR SENAIZ!!!!!

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_**.... i mean fine i guess

~~~~~

**_ Enno's Phone _ **

Hell™️

YAMAMOTO I SWEAR

 ** _AToraBull:_** WHAT!?!?!?!

 ** _Shirabitch_** : How...???? How the  
FUCK!? U-.... I am disappointed  
in humanity

 ** _Satan:_** At least he's even  
speaking to her.

 ** _YahaBabe:_** u got a point

 ** _Shirabitch_** :.... it's oddly lacking in  
chaos again in here

The simps are MIA again

 ** _YahaBabe:_** 👀

~~~~~

It had not been fine for Terushima. It had not been fine at all. Keeping it in that he was in so deep with his feelings again was eating away at Terushima. He had it so fucking bad and it killed him. He wanted to show Futakuchi off, to go out on dates even planning them out and imagining them in his head.

Every time he had to remind himself that, that wasn't an option. That Kenji made it clear he wasn't looking for anything. And every time his heart broke a little more. Especially in those tiny moments where he could swear he saw that same spark in Kenji's eyes.

Stupidly, selfishly, he hoped that if he held out long enough Kenji would catch feelings and confess and he could share everything. A far-fetched dream.

They had been playing Among Us when Terushima was starting to spiral. He caught himself before Kenji could notice, only because Kenji had just killed him.

"You mother fucker," Terushima said staring at the O2 he had been trying to fix as Kenji self reported. "Watch me win," Kenji said with a smirk as he started typing. "REALLY!? YOU'RE BLAMING PINK," Terushima asked astonished as the others ate it up. He just looked between Kenji and the laptop shaking his head.

The group voted out pink and true to his word Teru watched Futakuchi win. "I can't believe you betrayed me like that. You lying little shit. I trusted you," Terushima laughed.

Before he could press the join game Terushima wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing," Kenji asked suspicious of Terushima.

"I'm not playing, I'm just going to watch you lie and cheat," Terushima said as he rested his chin on Futakuchi's shoulder. "I didn't cheat and lying is literally part of the game," Kenji defended himself.

Terushima hummed.

He waited for the game to load and Futakuchi was a crew member. He waited until Futakuchi was in the middle of his task before he started to trail kisses down his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Terushima replied before tugging and Futakuchi's ear with his teeth.

"You asshole. This is for killing you isn't it," Futakuchi asked seeing right through him.

"I don't know, is it," Terushima asked trailing his hands and slipping a finger beneath the hem of his pants and boxers to tease him.

Futakuchi froze, his breathing hitched before Terushima smirked at the "trying to focus face" "Yuuji I swear to god," Futakuchi groaned. "Hm?" Terushima traced his hands up under Futakuchi's shirt now, before finding Kenji's sweet spot on his neck.

A soft groan left his lips as Terushima asked, "What are you going to do?"

Futakuchi left the game and turned pinning Terushima to the bed in one swift motion.

Terushima always forgot about that part. Futakuchi was fast, and strong. That detail slipped his mind no matter how many times Futakuchi took him by surprise like this.

In his state of shock he just stared up. His head empty and walls down, completely defenseless.

"I love you," slipped out.

The pressure from the last month all rushing out at once and flooding now the damn was lowered.

Futakuchi froze above him and Terushima processed what he had just said. He clamped his hand over his mouth wishing he could take it back. He wanted to stuff them back in his mouth as soon as he said it.

He fucked up. He fucked it all up. "Wh- I," Futakuchi stammered just staring bewildered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he panicked.

Futakuchi sat up and avoided his eyes looking conflicted and lost in thought.

Terushima's heart sunk. Tears started prickle the corners of his eyes. He sat up and raised a hand to hesitantly reach for Futakuchi in a small voice asking, "Kenji?"

Futakuchi shifted away as Terushima's hand grazed the fabric of his shirt. Terushima pulled his hand back. The tears blocking his vision. Even if he were to see clearly Futakuchi was walled off and unreadable. His expression devoid of any emotion.

"I think I should go," Futakuchi said barely above a whispered.

"I'm sorry, please," Terushima started and cut himself off. He didn't know what he was pleading for though. For Futakuchi to love him back? For him not to go? To forget he said anything?

"We said to cut it off it gets messy. Teru, that-... That's messy. At least we should spend some time away to unpack and process that," Futakuchi said looking like he was far away.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that without you," Terushima snapped. Anger Masking his heartbreak, "My mom isn't a fucking therapist. Kenji please. If you're cutting this off here then it's for good. I can't-"

"I'm sorry," Futakuchi strained standing up. Terushima wanted to jump to scream after him. To stop him, but he just sunk back down defeated.

"Then why bother breaking down my walls the last three months,"Terushima asked barely above a whisper. Futakuchi froze staring at his bag for a second before pulling it up, not answering.

"That's it. You're not going to talk anymore," Terushima asked, the anger bubbling up. He knew he was going to regret every second of this later, but he couldn't stop the words from spilling out again, "I wish I never fucking met you."

Futakuchi darted out of the room with a strangled "Sorry."

Terushima swiped at the tears falling from his face.

His door shot open and he looked up, hoping it was Kenji. His heart shattered all over again, seeing Futamata instead. "What the fuck was that? Why did I just pass Dateko guy?"

His expression softened as he locked eyes with Terushima. Terushima's breathing hitched on a sob as his heart and head caught up. "I fucked it up. Takeharu I fucked it all up. I told him- it slipped- I said it out loud," Terushima started to hyperventilate.

Futamata stared at him bewildered. There were good few seconds that he stood there paralyzed before rushing to his side to hug him. Terushima didn't try to shove him off like he used to. He clutched onto his friend.

~~~~~

Futakuchi looked up as his door opened. "Aone's worried about you," Mai said leaning against the frame. "I'm fine," Futakuchi strained through a hoarse and raspy voice. "You look like shit, you sound like shit, and you can't lie for shit," Mai called out. "Always a pleasure talking to you," he remarked rolling his eyes.

He went back to eating his sour gummies as he stared at his essay. The cursor had been blinking angrily at him for about an hour and half now and he was about to run out of snacks to comfort his feelings. 

"Woah, haven't seen asshole mode like this since you came out to me after those pricks on the baseball team started targeting you for being into guys," Mai pointed out.

He ignored her not in the mood.

"Ji," she called.

It had been her nickname with him first. She had used it to make fun of him when he was grouchy but it fit so well with the asshole's tendencies to randomly pass out and his shitty memory. Hearing the nickname he had been calling Teru for a while now struck the raw nerve. He was able to hold it together aside from his watering eyes.

"Kenji, you haven't talked to anyone since coming back from Johzenji. What happened," she asked sitting next to him. 

"He said he loves me," Futakuchi shared through the lump in his throat.

"But that- I thought that was good. You've been head over heels for him for like a while," Mai reasoned as Futakuchi rested his head on her shoulder.

"He's confused, Mai. He's not in love with me. He thinks he is. He was essentially fucking his therapist. God, why am I so stupid? I should have- I shouldn't- I was just- I was selfish, and it's my fault he's hurt. It's all my fault Mai. He hates me now. I would hate me," Futakuchi relayed. 


	7. Ghosts and Isolation

Akaashi groaned awake and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he grabbed his glasses to read the buzzing phone. 

~~~~~

_Kou 💛🖤🤍_

Kaash  
Kashi  
Akashi  
plz pick up  
im rlly worried  
I on't kno what to do  
i think teru isnt ok  
kuroo and oikawa cant get  
thru to him eithr  
theyre txting yahaba and  
yamamoto to see if anyone has  
heard from him  
Its not like him to just not show  
up without saying anything

~~~~~

Akaashi's eyes widened. This was recent. Fuck he slept in. He looked to see Hell™️ lighting up too.

~~~~~

_Kou 💛🖤🤍_

Sorry Kou! Just waking up.  
I'll go text Enno right now  
I'm sure he's okay. I'll try   
Futakuchi as well. Love you.

Thank u Kaashi

~~~~~

Akaashi tried to catch up. There were around a hundred missed messages from when he was last in the chat at four am. His eyes widened seeing Terushima had left the chat entirely and was no longer in his dms list.

Akaashi sat up and opened his chat with Enno ignoring the captains' chat entirely.

~~~~~

**_ Elmo _ **

What the fuck is going on?

I have no idea we're trying to figure it out.  
Futakuchi is offline, Mai isn't responding  
and Terushima left the chat and unfriended  
and/or blocked us all

Koutaro just texted me.  
He said he was supposed to meet  
up with them but blew them off

fuck do you think something  
happened between them?

That has to be the case. Keep trying  
Mai I'll text Kou to see if any of them  
have gotten to Terushima's cell phone

~~~~~

_Kou 💛🖤🤍_

He left our captains' chat and either  
blocked or unfriended us. Futakuchi  
is also offline. Something might have  
happened between them.

Oh shit he still isnt answering  
us oikawas called him like 7  
times now and he keeps going  
right to voicemail

Enno is trying his girlfriend.  
She goes to Dateko. We're going  
to try and see if they can reach him.

ok ill keep you updated

Okay. I will too.

~~~~~

Mai glanced at her phone. She felt guilty not responding to Enno, but Futakuchi was in really bad shape. He hadn't crashed until five am, filling in Aone and herself on everything that had happened in the last three months. His head was in Aone's lap and she had woken up on the gentle giant's shoulder. 

Aone was still asleep when Futakuchi started to stir. Mai had taken his phone on his own orders to make sure he didn't cave and call Terushima. He had said Terushima needed to be less co dependent and he just wanted to make sure he actually loved him or if he had accidentally manipulated him into feel like that.

But if you ask her, he's just chicken shit.

He tried to rub the sleep out of his face. She watched his heart sink. He looked way worse than after the last one, but he was so much quieter. This boy was too much.

The door burst open and Aone startled awake as Futakuchi groaned annoyed. "MY CHILDREN!" Kamasaki screamed. He froze seeing them. "Why do you all look like shit?" 

Aone and Mai looked over at Futakuchi. "Again," Moniwa asked worried. "It's fine," Futakuchi said, standing up and stretching.

Kamasaki and Moniwa exchanged a glance as Futakuchi grabbed a change of clothes and bowed slightly as a greeting before walking out past him. 

"What happened," Moniwa asked. 

"He had a thing, that wasn't a thing, that was a thing with the Johzenji captain and it might have imploded last night," Mai shared. Kamasaki and Moniwa's eyes bugged out as they tried to process what was happening.

"Why does Aone look so concerned," Moniwa asked.

"It was bad, but he isn't talking about it. He shared everything once and won't talk on it at all anymore," Mai shared. "I'm going to kick his ass," Kamasaki declared. "Or don't," Moniwa worried

~~~~~

Semi woke up trying rub the sleep out of his eyes. Shirabu had come up to his dorm to visit. Shirabu was reading a text and Semi rolled over burying his head into Shirabu's back, his arms wrapped around his small boyfriend taking in his warmth since the asshole stole all the blankets.

"What's up Shiraboob," Semi teased. The nickname had stuck. Seeing how it riled the other up gave Semi a sense of pride and joy that couldn't be rivaled by anything other than his live performances.

Kenjiro didn't reply. "Babe," Semi complained into his sweatshirt. 

"Hm," Shirabu asked sounding distracted. Semi tried to prop himself up. "You okay," he asked. Shirabu nodded, "Terushima and Futakuchi just went MIA." "Oh," Semi asked intrigued.

"Probably just got into a fight. They'll be fine. The others are just worried because Terushima stood up last years' captains. He's probably just trying to process something he always runs away when it comes to serious shit," Shirabu waved off and turned off his phone.

He turned to face Semi and Semi didn't shift, instead he stared at Shirabu's face. "I hate that your shitty bangs look so good on you," Semi replied. Shirabu rolled his eyes. "Hey, you never told me how that last show went," Shirabu reminded, punching his shoulder.

Semi pouted. Shirabu leaned up and kissed him in response. "See you can't ask me to tell you a story and then do that," Semi grumbled against his lips. "Do what. You're my boyfriend. I'm allowed to kiss you," Shirabu argued.

Semi scanned his face quietly. "You have to pick, story of make out?" "Yes." "No Shirabitch that wasn't an option it was kiss or make out. There is no yes or no," Semi replied. "Tough shit my answer is yes," Shirabu said leaning in closer to hover his lips just a hair away from Semi's. 

"You're a brat," Semi complained. "Yet you continue to date me," Shirabu pointed out. "Mmm. Cause you're my brat," Semi replied and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. He could feel his heart melting as Shirabu kissed back.

"I bet you looked hot during the performance. Sad I missed your emo-ass, shitty, band play," Shirabu said as he pulled back. "You can always judge us at the next one," Semi offered. 

Shirabu's hand caressed his cheek and Semi just opened his eyes to stare into Shirabu's. "I'll be front and center, the loudest one booing," Shirabu teased. "Promise?" Semi taunted back and placed a kiss on Shirabu's jaw as Shirabu's hand slid down to his shoulder.

His boyfriend's thumb traced over Semi's collar bone and his heart went racing. They had been dating for almost yeah and half and somehow he still managed to get butterflies as if it were their first time.

"I promise," Shirabu whispered whispered sweetly.

~~~~~

Terushima sat against the the leg of the bridge staring over the lip at the little water filled quarry. He closed his eyes feeling the residual burn. He picked up a rock from the pile beside him. He picked up a rock and chucked it into the water, listening for the resounding splash.

He had left the chat and blocked the others. He just wanted to be alone. 

_"I wish I never fucking met you."_

The venom from his own lips played on loop in his mind. It was a lie. It wasn't true. He wanted to be with the snarky asshole more than anything. His heart ached. He felt stupid. He felt ashamed for thinking he could change the reality of the situation.

He didn't know how to process this on his own. He couldn't tell anyone these things like he could tell Futakuchi. There would be questions and judgement and they wouldn't get it. Oikawa and Bobata would probably try to murder Kenji.

He wished he could be mad at him. He wished he could hate him, but Kenji just did what they promised to do at the start. It was Terushima that messed it up. It was all his fault. He pressed the heel of his palm into his lips to stifle the sobs threatening to break back out.

He leaned his head back against the cool concrete of the bridge's leg. The August heat mixed his tears with some sweat. He grabbed another rock and chucked it as hard as he could.

He needed to do something. He need to move, to feel something, he needed to feel alive instead of numb or in pain. He needed a break from his own thoughts.

He set his phone inside his bag in a hidden little corner of the bridge and walked over to a lip he knew he'd be able to climb out of later. The cool water was beckoning for him to jump in to escape the heat.

~~~~~

Mai sighed out in frustration at the texts between herself and her boyfriend. Enno meant well but Futakuchi was in no state. He shouldn't have to wrangle in this boy that broke his heart.

He was sitting as his desk grinding away at school work quietly. Kamasaki and Moniwa were guided by Aone to practice to see the rest of the team.

Mai watched her best friend and surrogate sibling up the volume on his headphones, ensuring he'd be going prematurely deaf. He was so much worse than last time. She left a note next to him so he wouldn't have to turn off his music. He picked it up to read, used to their routine as she grabbed her jacket.

"Let me give you some money," he offered. "On me tonight," she reassured, referring the bentos she was going to get for dinner. He hummed annoyed but didn't press it, instead going back to work.

He glanced up to see she had closed the door behind her on her way out.

Futakuchi jumped as his ringtone screeched in his ear. 

He picked it up confused and still startled, "What?"

"Futakuchi," Enno's voice asked. He sounded worried.

"Yeah," he questioned. "You wouldn't happen to have a way to contact Terushima to make sure he's okay?"

Futakuchi's heart started pounding an icy not formed in his stomach. What did they know?

"He's not really happy with me right now. Um, I have some of his friends on snap I can give you their information, but I doubt any of them will want to talk to me," Futakuchi shared. "Everything alright," Enno asked worried. "I'd rather not talk about it," Futakuchi strained. 

"If you need to, I'm here. Last years' captains are worried because he stood them up and he's cut communication off with everyone," Enno shared. Futakuchi's heart sunk to his stomach. Fuck. 

"I'll try his phone, Futamata's more likely to respond but I'll send you both of their numbers," Futakuchi replied in a quiet voice. "Thank you. I'm sorry to be asking this from you," Enno replied.

They always know more than they say. He knew they were always in their business, always making comments they thought he didn't notice. It was why he left the chat. He didn't want to air his dirty laundry with them. But he trusted Enno. Mai trusted Enno and she had never steered him wrong.

~~~~~

Terushima laid in the sun drying up as he stared at the wisps of clouds floating above. His mind was finally clear. In that moment it was just him, the sun, the sky and the ground. Everything else faded away. How he wished he could just live like that. Napping in the sun like a cat. Free from responsibilities and these complicated relationships. 

He said it too. Someone always gets fucking hurt. He wasn't as strong as he thought or claimed. He wanted to believe Futakuchi. He wanted to hold onto the idea of them that they could make it. 

And with that the emptiness of his mind was ruined. 

He pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his stuff. There was a missed call and one text message.

The air caught in his lungs and his heart stopped. He had been pitifully checking his phone for that exact name glaring back at him right now. He couldn't will himself to look at the texts to be able to block him. He didn't expect him to call.

He ignored how violently his hands were shaking as he sat down and looked at the text. 

~~~~~

_Snarky Sour Boi_

hey ik you probably want nothing to  
do with me this probably wont even reach  
you. enno just called me plz let them know  
you're not dead everyone's rlly worried

~~~~~

Terushima blinked a few times staring at the phone. There was a voicemail. He felt an elephant sitting on his chest. The thought of listening to Kenji's voice brought him physical pain and heart ache, but here his dumbass was all but metaphorically sprinting to his voicemail. 

He held the phone with both hands and braced them on his knees as he pulled them to his chest.

_"Hey, um... fuck, wow. I wasn't expecting that text to go through."_

His voice sounded so hoarse. He had been crying. Why? It didn't make sense.

_"I know you hate opening up to others. You don't have to tell them everything. I haven't really talked to anyone either. Please don't be dead. Please let them know you're not dead. People care about you Yuuji. You're worth caring about. I'm sorry again. Um... wow fuck this is harder than I thought."_

His vision blurred as he heard Kenji's voice catch. He could see his face in his mind's eye as there was a sad chuckle and a sniffle on the other end. The tears started to spill over again. 

_"I'm sorry, again. Fuck I don't know how end this, heh. The quippy asshole has no words for once. ... Talk to someone, drink water, um and if you need anything like if things get really bad and you really don't have anyone else I'll still pick up. I promise I'll always pick up."_

~~~~~

Bobata walked back to his dorm. He had been forced to let Terushima's dad squad know blondie was alive, just heart broken and not up for talking about it. He walked into their dorm and saw Yuuji's shoes by the door. He's finally back.

"How are you doing bud," Bobata called out. 

"Fuck!"

Bobata's anxiety rose a little and he just walked over to physically see his friend with his own eyes. 

Yuuji looked up in the middle of putting a backing in.

Bobata's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He shook his head trying to process the scene before him. He hadn't seen Terushima with a full head of dark hair in a while. It was dark warm brown that was definitely a few shades off from his natural color he had also dyed his brows back. On top of that there were four new piercings. He now had black studs above his first holes with three piercings in each ear.

"What the fuck," Bobata asked. 

Teru's eyes were chronically puffy and red raw. "Hurts less than my heart. Ah haha," Teru said and grew misty eyed as he pointed finger guns before taking a breath and collected himself going back to work. 

Bobata walked over and smacked Terushima's hands away cleaning up the toilet paper with blood, apple slices, and piercing needle. He looked at the lighter. "Did you fucking burn this to sanitize it," Bobata asked.

"Fire kills one hundred percent of germs," Teru said shrugging as the hollow asshole face made an appearance.

"Out," Bobata ordered. "What are you my mom," Terushima remarked. "Being an asshole isn't going to make me stop giving a shit about you. Never has. Go fucking get inebriated like a normal person," Bobata said as the main door opened. "Takeharu! Make sure this idiot doesn't do anything dangerous or stupid," Bobata said legitimately kicking Terushima out.

~~~~~  
 _ **Daichi's Phone  
**_ Dad's Chat

 ** _SpaceDad:_** So we're going like now right?

Enno said Futakuchi's message was  
sent but he never replied but the Johz  
vc confirmed the kid is alive and home

 ** _CatDaddy:_** I'll drive Bo and myself I can pick  
Dai up from the train station

 ** _OwlzRKool_** : BROBET

idk maybe we shouldn't get so involved

 ** _SpaceDad:_** look thigh-chan he needs an intervention


	8. Angie Puppie & His Dog Tamer

_ **Enno's Phone** _

_Hell™️_

Okay so I guess we should keep  
up with practices and meetings?  
I'll invite Futakuchi when I visit Mai  
but Dai said there's a good chance  
Terushima isn't coming back to  
the chat they got into a fight about  
some personal stuff Teru has going on

 ** _AToraBull:_** is he ok!?!?!?

he'll be fine just needs time to sort his shit

 ** _YahaBabe:_** so dramatic

 ** _Shirabitch:_** funny coming from you

 ** _Yahababe:_** I hate u

 ** _Satan:_** I'd offer to host, but   
I'd prefer not to get another   
noise complaint from my   
neighbors, thank you. 😌

Lmao

 ** _Yahababe:_** I can host. How's next fri?

 ** _Shirabitch:_** What are we going to be doing.  
is it worth missing date night again

 ** _AToraBull:_** BRO WE ARE ALWAYS WORTH IT

 ** _Yahababe:_** bring edgy suga with you   
Kyotani will probably be over anyways

We could do a couples'   
competition game Mai and I  
will kick all of your asses

 ** _Satan:_ **Cute. Be prepared to lose.

 ** _Yahababe:_** just pray it doesn't require any  
intellect if your bf is ur partner

 ** _Satan:_** I'll still be with him.

~~~~~

Terushima woke up to something flopping on him. "KAZU I SWEAR TO GOD," he shouted through a strained breath. "Wrong mom friend," Oikawa's voice chirped. "Ya-hoo! Teru-chan!" 

"Nooooooo," Terushima groaned. 

"Show your mother some respect," Kuroo teased from near the doorway. "Fuck off. Who let you inside," Terushima grumbled. 

"Takeharu," Bokuto chirped happily. 

"Traitor," Terushima complained.

Oikawa got off of him and he sat up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh hi Dai," he grumbled with a wave. "Why does he get a nice greeting," Oikawa pouted. "He respects personal space and boundaries," Terushima pouted.

"What's going on with you," Kuroo asked cutting the shit. "Nothing is going on," he insisted. 

They all just shot him a look to call bullshit. 

"Teru," Bokuto said in a whisper, -Or rather, what he thought was a whisper- "You look like you're having a extra central crisis." 

"A what," Oikawa asked. Kuroo doubled over laughing hysterically. "EXTRA CENTRAL!?"

"WHAT!? MAD I KNOW A BIG WORD AND YOU DON'T," Bokuto shouted back. "It's existential," Oikawa muttered exasperated. 

Daichi glared at both of the idiots, quieting them down. 

"While incorrect in verbiage the sentiment is there. I mean -hell Teru-chan- you dyed your hair and added four piercings. How can you expect us not to worry. Not to mention you stood us up," Oikawa pouted. 

Terushima glanced around at their concerned faces. He felt guilty for making them worry. "You also cut off all of our informants. Not appreciated," Kuroo added. "And us," Bo added, his hair drooping. "Sorry, I just... I needed to breathe," Terushima replied. 

"What happened," Oikawa asked somehow the gentlest in tone out of all of them now. 

Terushima scoffed and looked at the ceiling to fight back the tears. 

He explained the situation without naming names and giving too much information. Even saying it had to do with a girl instead of a guy and bullshitting on his argument with Futakuchi to respect the promise not to let others know. 

"Let's go for crepes! Your favorite place is around here right," Bokuto asked perking up. 

"Only if the elitist door pays," Kuroo jeered. Daichi snorted. "Dai-chan," Oikawa exclaimed whining.

~~~~~

Enno sat up as Mai walked back with the food. "You're so lazy," she complained. He rolled his eyes with a smile and set his phone down. "I swear, you text the captains more than your own girlfriend," she teased. "Well, my girlfriend is more competent in keeping herself alive," Enno reasoned. "Got me there," she laughed setting the food down.

He helped her sort everything out before asking, "Hey, how's Futakuchi?"

Mai sighed staring intently at the food. Enno looked back at his own as she spoke. "Holding in. He's still convinced himself that he manipulated Terushima into having feelings for him. And he's still convinced himself that he used him during a time he was emotionally vulnerable, because he's an idiot," she shared.

"They're really something, huh?" Enno thought aloud. 

He looked back up hearing a sniffle. He softened pulling his girlfriend close. "I don't know how to help this time," she choked out. 

"It's going to be okay. They'll be okay. All we can do is try to be around for them to reach out. I'm still going to invite him to captain's meetings. He'll be okay I promise," Enno reassured. Mai nodded staying silent as he traced patterns on her arm, keeping her close. "Hey, I'll let you pick the movie. Would that cheer you up at all," he asked gently. She nodded quietly before pecking him on the lips. 

~A Few Days Later~

Yahaba sat in the kitchen trying to wake up. The door slammed open. "Kyotani," Yahaba scolded. Kyotani huffed stomping past. He ripped the door to the fridge open. "Dude! Knock it off," Yahaba said not having the patience due to his lack of sleep.

Yahaba stood up walking to the coffee pot. Kyotani slammed the door rattling the entire fridge. The door popped back open causing a few contents to slam down. The eggs being one and a _very_ late cake for Oikawa.

Yahaba saw red and marched forward slamming Kyotani into the wall, "Are you fucking kidding me!? Cut the shit or you're going to wind up fucking hurt!" 

Yahaba froze. He found himself locked in an aggressive kiss.

Kyotani pulled back mumbling a quick apology.

Yahaba quickly raised his arms to keep Kyotani in place. "Is that what this is about," he questioned. Kyotani didn't answer he just clenched his jaw. Yahaba half smirked amused. "Are yo- you're flustered."

"Fuck off you two-faced piece of shit," Kyotani grumbled. 

"If I agree to date you will you finally tell me everything that happened with your mom so I can help you," Yahaba questioned leaning in a bit. 

"You're an asshole but yeah," Kyotani huffed looking away. Yahaba laughed and kissed the idiot.

~~~~~

Futamata walked back into their dorm and headed to Yuuji's room to grab his notebook. "Teru," he called. No response. There was a sharp gasp. "Oh no. Come on dude," he complained and opened the door.

The dad squad was crowded in Terushima's room. Oikawa smiled looking over from his spot beside Kuroo who had just finished piercing an industrial rod in Terushima's ear. Daichi and Bokuto looked sick.

"Kazu's going to fucking kill you," Futamata warned. 


	9. Futamata Tried His Best But Yuuji Is An Idiot

Harsh winter winds had started to set in and Terushima was still a mess, just a contained mess. The piercings had healed so he was back to being reckless as ever. His friends were pulling at strings to try and reel his ass back down to earth.

Terushima sat at their table with his bowl of ramen and his phone. Two hands slammed down on either side of his bowl. He looked up to see a wild grin on Futamata's face. Teru raised an eyebrow. "Party tonight, only a twenty minute walk," Futamata declared, "Alcohol and hot people." Terushima smirked, "Say less."

~~~~~

"BROKUTO!"

"KUBRO!"

Akaashi exchanged an exhausted glance with Kenma. They had only just met up and Akaashi wished he was back in his apartment. He wanted nothing more than to be resting or working on his manga. But he did miss seeing Kenma. And Bo needed to get the energy out of his system, like a restless puppy.

"Kuro," Kenma said as a few bystanders shot them glares. "It's fine," Kuroo waved off wrapping his arms around Kenma. 

"The Ghibli Museum," Akaashi questioned. "No need to judge Akaashi," Kuroo shot with a playful glare. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes as they walked over. Bokuto lit up like a kid at Christmas. He was precious.

"I see you have been won over," Kenma noted. "Shut up," Akaashi grumbled.

~~~~~

Terushima adjusted the sleeves of his turtle neck and anxiously toyed with the tuck of the vibrant dated 80s patterned button down. He needed to be far drunker for this.

"YOOOOOO TERU," he heard as he downed two more shots of whatever was available. He grimaced. Tequila. It burned back into his nose as he turned to face Tora's loud ass voice.

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS YOU," he shouted over the music. "Yo! What's up," Terushima replied. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER BRO WHAT HAPPENED," Tora asked. "Eh life got busy and shitty," Terushima said and picked up another shot. He downed it as Yamamoto swept him into a bone crushing hug.

"Tora ther- Oh! Teru-senpai! You made it out," Runa greeted with a warm smile. "I see you invited Tora huh," Terushima teased feeling his nerves ease a little. There might have been a few shots from earlier that were starting to hit. Her face immediately turned bright red. "Hey! Have you heard from Futakuchi he still hasn't talked to anyone either. What happened," Tora asked.

Oblivious as ever. The heartache had turned hot. His chest burned and he clenched his jaw glancing out at the party as he grabbed another shot. He tossed it back, tilting his head back with it. "No, we aren't talking," Terushima shared, "It was some dumb shit. Don't worry about it."

"TERU! PONG!" He looked over to see one of his teammates waving him over. He nodded and winked at Tora before flashing finger guns at Runa. 

His chest was still heavy. 

About a half hour of screaming and two matches later Terushima's brain was finally too laggy to overthink. Too empty to hyper fixate on the angst. 

He bounced the ball and it went in resulting in him and his teammate to start screaming. His eyes were struggling to focus. He turned laughing and froze seeing someone look up from behind the opposing team. "Hana," he muttered breathlessly. "Yuuji," she asked. 

~~~~~

Bobata smiled wide, as he danced with Aya, the RA he's been flirting with all year. The slow song ended and she lifted her head to show those warm amber eyes he could stare at for hours.

"Wow, wasn't expecting you to be such a sap," she teased. "I have my moments," he replied smiling down at her as she lifted her head from his chest. She opened her mouth to stay something but did a double take before asking. "Is that- Is that Hana," she asked.

Bobata's head whipped around seeing his drunken roommate pull back from making out with his ex. "Are you fucking kidding me," he muttered. He stared in shock as Hana whispered something to him just as drunk.

He turned back to Aya. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have to go murder my roommate," Bobata declared. "Kazu," Aya asked worried. He flashed an apologetic smiled and tried to push his way through the mob of drunk swaying bodies.

He caught a glimpse of Hana half pulling Terushima away from the party.

_Fuck._

He tried to push through faster. He finally made it to where he had last seen the idiot but there was no sign of the two.He pulled out his phone to call Futamata.

~~~~~

Terushima woke up feeling horrible. It was the most sick he had felt after dinking in a while. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a body brush against him. Oh fuck. What the fuck happened.

_Whomst the fuck?_

He opened his eyes and froze in place going rigid. His ex girlfriend was curled up into his side, both of them were very naked.

His heart froze and his breathing hitched. He felt sick. He felt really sick. Run. He had to run. He had to get away.

He scrambled up grabbing his boxers and jeans seeing them first. He barely fastened the button when the puke rose up in the back of his throat. He swallowed it back down with a grimace to bide time as he rushed out to her bathroom to throw up.

He sat back against the cool wall trying to breathe through the new wave of nausea. Once again Futakuchi resurfaced in his mind.

"Fuck," he muttered digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

He had fountained some mouthwash and just swallowed it down.

He just wanted a break. He just needed to breathe. Was that too much to ask?

"Yuuji," Hana's voice asked timidly.

He tried to pull himself together before looking up to meet her eyes. His nightmare coming back to mind. The rooftop, the screaming, the sirens.

She was in his button down. It was big on him so she was practically swimming in it.

It wasn't real. The dream wasn't real. She was right in front of him. That wasn't how that night ended up.

"Hana, what happened last night," he strained. "I-I don't remember. I just. The last thing I remember is talking to you on the couch and then I-..." she clamped her hand over her mouth in shock.

He dragged his hands down his face stressed beyond belief. "What do you remember last," she squeaked not finishing her train of thought.

"Seeing you after beer pong," he shared.

He met her gaze again to see her eyes grew even more wide. "I'm sorry Yuuji," she choked out and started crying. She was just close enough he could grab her hand. He gave a soft tug. A motion that was engrained in both of them. A silent "come here".

She sat beside him and on instinct his arms wrapped around her to comfort her. The memories from their relationship popped up again. Muscle memory had picked up as if they never broken up. As if he hadn't spent the last few months trying to move on and getting heart broken all over again.

She was hugging his arm like it was a life raft. His heart shattered seeing her crumbling again. "I missed you. I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I was too late to realize how much you did for me. Fuck. I'm so sorry Yuuji. I did it again. I was selfish again. I never wanted to hurt you," she confessed through tears.

He stared at her unable to process it all. Part of him, a tiny part, was elated. That tiny part was still in love with her. But the rest of him was screaming for something else. For someone else. Screaming for sarcastic banter and sour gummies.

"It's been so hard to get by without you and I've been trying. All the tricks and things you helped me with- I've been trying and it just keeps getting worse and I just miss you more and more, but I know I hurt you and you probably hate me and I was so mean. God I'm so fucking sorry. I love you," she said and clamped a hand over her mouth.

His mind raced back to a few months prior. The feeling of wanting to eat those words. Wanting to stuff them back where they came from. He could still see Kenji's wide eyes staring at him in shock. Unreadable.

Hana wouldn't be able to handle that. He clenched his jaw and started to rub circles in her back. "Hana, I'm sorry," he started softly. A panicked no came from her and she kissed him.

His mind was screaming to pull back, to run and never look back. She broke up with him. She wasn't his responsibility.

But his guilt at the thought grew. She had done so much for him. Kissing her was a familiar feeling. He had been so touch starved the last few months that his body's cravings and messy emotions won out.

He kissed back. His heart breaking as he did. Her lips were salty from her tears and his hand reached up, holding her cheek, gently wiping them away.

His mind was cruelly flashing images of Kenji and he deepened the kiss trying to take in more of Hana to flush the asshole's face out of his mind. She returned the intensity and shifted to sit in his lap.

Her hands started to comb through his hair and goosebumps trailed down the back of his neck. He couldn't stop the soft moan she had pulled out. She kissed him more forcefully now. Her teeth tugging at his bottom lip.

Fuck, she still knew him like the back of her hand.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and his breathing hitched before his found hers.

_Run._

_Get away._

_Get her off of you._

_This is wrong._

_You don't love her anymore._

_Does Kenji mean so little to you?_

His thoughts continued to berate him. His breathing grew shallow as she started to grind her hips against his. She started kissing down his neck and his thoughts began to scream louder without her tongue down his throat.

"Fuck. Hana. Stop. Please," he choked out squeezing his eyes shut.

She froze just sitting in his lap unmoving. He struggled to catch his breath. He covered his face with his hands as the shallow breaths turned into hyperventilating. He couldn't stop it he couldn't breathe.

He felt her hand pull his wrists to get his hands away from his face. "Hey, Yuuji, Yuuji, breathe," Hana worried. "I-I'm tr-ing," he struggled to get out through sharp gasps. His fingers felt numb. His heart was racing. Panic crept into his mind. His thoughts started spiraling.

"Yuuji look at me," Hana snapped. He jumped, petrified, and met her gaze. "I think you're having a panic attack. You're safe. You need to breathe. Breathe with me okay," she asked. He nodded unable to do much else. "Breathe in," she coached.

He struggled to follow for as long. She counted through the seconds. Each one took a lifetime to get through. His lungs felt like they were about to collapse.

"You're doing really good," she reassured. "Now hold it," she said. He went to ask what the fuck she meant by hold his breath. His head was about to explode. "Just four seconds. I know. I know," she insisted. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. This was the longest four seconds of his entire life.

He wanted her to be Futakuchi so bad. Sure they were only together for a few months, but fuck-... he was in love with him still. He's been trying for so long to shake him from his memories but nothing was working. He was fucking everywhere, in everything.

"Out- but slowly," she said. He really tried to follow her directions but it came out shaky and weak. He was exhausted already. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to go home. He wanted what he'd been wanting for months, to wake up from this really bad dream.

~~~~~

After the last call that had gone through, Futakuchi had noticed the read receipts were turned off and the next call he had tried was blocked.

He glanced up from his desk seeing movement in his peripheral. It was just Mai jumping up. He watched Enno laugh at her reaction to the horror movie before comforting her.

He looked back to his desk and wrapped up the assignment. His mind kept jumping back to Yuuji.

"Hey, Futakuchi," Enno called from couch. 

Futakuchi turned his head a bit taken off guard. He raised an eyebrow to say go ahead. "We're meeting up in Sendai for the meeting Yahaba is holding. You're welcome to join us. They won't say it but they miss you guys," Enno shared, "And I promise no questions." 

Futakuchi's gaze unfocused and he shrugged looking back to his desk, "I think I'll pass. Thanks though." He shot a polite smile. Every single time they had plans, Enno invited him, and every time he shot him down. He didn't want to go back. Not without Yuuji. 

"Hey, I'm going to go grab food, want anything," Futakuchi offered, wrapping up his work. "No, I'm alright. Chikara," Mai questioned. He shook his head no. Futakuchi took his bag and lanyard to get back in. He could tell they both wanted to say more but were biting their tongues. 

~~~~~

Futakuchi sat in the corner of the cafeteria's seating area. He looked down at his phone, scrolling through the photos Terushima had taken. Photos just for them. He couldn't bring himself to delete them. It was the only thing to remind him it wasn't some fever dream, that it actually happened.

Just when his chest was feeling like it would be crushed he opened their texts scrolling up to read through them. He smiled to himself remembering the giddy buzzing as he would pace around his room, jumping and screaming from the stupid cute shit Teru sent. 

He hoped he was okay. He hoped he did the right thing. 

He felt his eyes start to burn and hopped out to listen to the one voicemail that always made him smile.

_"Kenjiiiiiiii!!! Piiick uuuup!"_

He smiled immediately at the childish whine. The bright giggle came next, warming his heart until it completely melted. 

_"I got sourpatch kids and those extra sour gummy worms. Call me when you're free, asshole!"_

"God, you sweet idiot," Futakuchi mumbled to himself under his breath. 

~~~~~

Terushima groaned waking up completely drained. His body ached worse than every intense practice and training regiment he had ever attended. Even the day he did a marathon in the morning, his Gymnastics competition, and a baseball game all in one day had nothing on this. 

He felt fingers comb through his hair. He left his eyes shut. His mind was foggy. He remained in place as the weight of exhaustion crept over him again. "Hey," Hana's voice coaxed gently. 

_Oh no._

_It was real._

He cracked an eye open. He shut it and grimaced at the harsh sunlight. "Yuuji," she asked gently. "Sorry," he grumbled trying to force himself to sit up. He wanted to lay back down and sleep for another century. "What's going on with you," she asked worried. "It's fine," he strained shifting up to sit at the edge of his bed. He was focusing so much energy just being upright. 

"You should really rest. You were pretty out of it for a while. At least fifteen to thirty minutes before I noticed you fell asleep," she shared. "Things have just been.... not the best lately. Hana, last night," he started half mumbling through his sleepy mumble.

"Yuuji please. If there's anyway to make it up to you, if theres anyway to fight for it, for us. Please take me back. I don't know if I can do this without you. I want to be there for you too," she pleaded.

He looked over and his eyes scanned her face. The nightmare of how that night could have gone returned.

~Flashback To What the Nightmare Was Based On~

_Terushima scrambled out onto the rooftop. "Hana! Hana wha-what are you doing," he asked shakily. He had seen her on his way sneaking back onto campus._

_"Please, I want to be alone," she strained._

_"Please step down from there. It's not going to fix anything. That doesn't make it better. Please. Please just come down and talk to me," he coaxed gently. His heart was pounding as he slowly approached._

_Sobs started to leave her lips._

_He had just made it when she clumsily turned and yelped losing her footing._

_He grabbed her pulling her back to him._

_His arms wrapped around her, holding her close to his chest. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, gripping onto his hoodie._

_"I'm not going to let you fall, I promise," he reassured trying to steady his own racing heart from the adrenaline spike inducing scare._

They would end up sitting on that rooftop for until sunrise, just talking. Him planning all the ways he'd show her this life was worth living, that there was so much beauty to stay strong for. Three dates later they'd end up being official. She was a great person. He didn't deserve the help and time she gave him despite dealing with her own demons. He'd never forgive himself if he could have done something to help her and he didn't.

~~~~~

Terushima unlocked the door to his dorm. How the fuck did everything get him to this point? He couldn't believe he agreed to take her back. He couldn't believe he had a panic attack, or that he hooked up with his ex. 

He looked up from his shoes to see the pissed off parental looks of Bobata and Futamata.

"Where the fuck have you been," Bobata demanded. He was too tired for this shit. Normally the confrontation would send him reeling. He didn't feel anything, but that was happening a lot lately. "I'm not in the mood," he replied starting toward his room. 

Kazuma stepped in front of his path and Terushima looked up, fed up with the last twenty-four hours. 

"I said, I'm not in the mood. I don't owe you an explanation. Move," he growled, getting pissed. 

"Did you go back to Hana's," Bobata asked disappointed. 

He saw them? Shame lit a fire in his chest and it turned into rage. Why did they bring him to a party when he was like this in the first place? Why couldn't they just leave him home. He felt like he was trying to scream for help. He felt like he was drowning but no one would throw a life raft. How was he supposed to get to the surface on his own? 

"Yup," he replied curtly. 

"Yuuji," he sighed. 

"I don't want to fucking hear it," Yuuji said.

"I'm not just going to sit here and watch you fall apart," Bobata said. "Then don't," Terushima replied simply. "Don't tell me you hooked up," Bobata strained. He walked past. "Yuuji," Bobata called with a sharp tone. "Yeah. Then I took her back," Terushima replied. 

"Y- WHAT!?"

"Yuuji, what the fuck," Futamata asked. 

"Break up with her right now, I swear to god," Bobata ordered. "No," Terushima replied defiantly. He turned to stare his friend down. "I'm done," Bobata declared. "What do you mean you're done," Terushima asked. "I'm done. I am done watching you destroy yourself. I am done. Get your shit together or lose me," Bobata declared. 

He wanted to be angry, to scream, or cry. He felt nothing. The suffocating numbness was settled in. "Then be done," Terushima said and turned back to the hall toward his room.

He crawled into his bed and plugged his headphones in facing the wall. What the fuck was he doing with himself? He listened to Futakuchi's voicemail for the millionth time. He had told himself he would reach out, but he couldn't now. He couldn't face him after taking back his ex solely to make sure she doesn't die.


	10. Angsty Sportsmanship

"Who let you moderate," Shirabu grumbled. "Stop being such a sour bitch," Semi teased. "I like him," Yahaba declared. "I'll set you on fire creampuff," Shirabu fired.

Enno glanced at Akaashi who was opening a bag of chips for Bokuto who'd just been struggling with it.

Akaashi glanced at Mai, to silently note she's been quiet. Enno just shot a face back to say he could guess why. They had been setting up for the game. Yahaba was back and forth from telling Kyotani off and setting things up.

"Hey," Enno pressed gently. Mai looked up apologizing quickly, "Sorry Aone just got Futakuchi to talk about things and he's updating me." Enno nodded, rubbing her shoulder. 

"Welcome!!! Lady and gents, to the newly wed game," Yamamoto started up pulling all of their attentions, the casual chatter dying down.

Enno glanced at Mai's furrowed brow. "The lineup," she whispered. His mind flashed back yo the blocking he had read just the other day. He nodded knowing what she meant immediately.

The final lineup had been posted. He had noticed it very soon. One of the first matches in their block would be a tense one. Dateko was paired to face off against Johzenji as their very first match.

~~~~~

Terushima sat under the bridge. He felt like he couldn't breathe again. He had texted Hana that he was doing something for school. He was so drained. He just needed to breathe. He needed to be alone. 

He looked back at his phone to reread the line up for the millionth time. His first fucking day was Dateko and after them would be Karasuno. There was no way the crows will lose to their first team. What was with the universe and these sick fucking jokes?

He looked through his phone and for the first time in a while he opened his chat app. There was no way to tell who had read what. He reopened his messages with Futakuchi from before they had moved to their phones. 

He was dating Hana again. Why was he doing this? Why was he going through this? Why couldn't he just be happy with what he had? Hana was a sweet girl. She was familiar, there was no guess work, so why was he still so unhappy? Why did he want her to be someone else? 

~~~~~

Futakuchi felt his nerves starting to eat him raw. The first fucking match. How the hell could he be so unlucky?

"You sure you're going to be okay with playing the game," Mai asked. Futakuchi was rubbing his thumb over his index finger to try and self sooth.

It was going to be the first time even seeing Terushima since his confession.

"Don't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles and then your boyfriend can't cast you in his shitty movies," Futakuchi teased earning a look from Aone.

"HINATA!" Koganegawa screeched.

"Speak of the devil," Futakuchi grumbled. Mai laughed and flicked him. Futakuchi pouted as she walked over and pecked Enno on the lips. Enno looked shocked and the rest of Karasuno began screaming.

Aone pointed at the shark toothed skin head. Futakuchi whacked his arm down and Hinata came bounding over, jumping with Aone and Koganegawa.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not my job anymore," he heard a voice say.

His head whipped around recognizing it. His stomach flipped and his heart stopped. A figure walked into him and he fully turned coming face to face with Bobata.

Futamata was right behind him staring on wide eyed.

Futakuchi tried to maintain a steady gaze to keep his panic from showing. Bobata chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hit you."

"I didn't think you were. ...Until now, when you felt you needed to specify you won't," Futakuchi remarked. He felt tense still.

Bobata cracked into what looked like a relived smile and pulled him into a quick hug. Futakuchi froze up, locked in place, as Bobata stepped back shaking his head. Futakuchi furrowed his brows confused.

"Kazu we should go. He's going to b-," Futamata started. "So, what? Fuck him. He's pissed regardless these days," Bobata said frustrated.

"Futakuchi," Mai called from further ahead. He looked back over to see the team walking towards their gym. He nodded and held up a finger to say give him a second. She nodded waiting up.

He opened his mouth to ask about Terushima when he spotted Yuuji a bit off. He was talking to a girl.

_Holy shit._

"Is that his ex," Futakuchi asked recognizing her from the photos. "Picked his ex over his best friends," Bobata said bitterly. Futakuchi looked back at him wide eyed. "He wen- wait what," he asked confused and looked back up.

His heart sunk shattering all over as he watched Terushima kiss Hana. He looked unhappy. Hot, but unhappy. Futakuchi's heart simultaneously shattered and fluttered. His hair and eyebrows were all dark, he had more piercings and his expression was devoid of that innocent, excited, light. He looked like an edgy asshole.

Hana left and Terushima's head lifted. Futakuchi felt his lungs stop functioning as they caught each other's gaze.

Futakuchi felt his heart sink to his stomach. The warm honey eyes he used to get lost in were cold and hollow. Terushima was not okay. It was screaming out in every part of him. He was drowning. He left him to drown. He wanted to run over, to hug him and kiss him and explain everything.

A hand gripped his arm ripping him back as Terushima's expression hardened and he turned away. His heart felt like someone had reached into his chest and crushed it in their hand.

"You have a team to lead," Mai said, all but dragging him off.

Futakuchi nodded trying to get his head back in the game.

~~~~~

During warm ups Futakuchi found himself stealing glances trying to get as much information as he could. Terushima was harsh and demanding. His team was giving their all and still he called out, asking them to do more. Bobata and Futamata seemed to be trying to handle damage control talking to the most distressed of the underclassmen.

Futakuchi jumped as Aone patted his shoulder. He had a look to ask what was wrong. "How do the rest of them not see he's drowning? Or do they just not care? What the fuck did he do to push them to stop caring," Futakuchi mumbled. Aone just silently clamped a hand on his shoulder.

~~~~~

Futakuchi walked forward as the captains were pulled to shake hands and take part in the coin toss. Futakuchi bowed as Terushima did and lifted his hand to shake the others. Terushima's glare was dead-set and unwavering. His eyes darted to Futakuchi's hand before he turned, not bothering to lift his arm to even try and fake an attempt. 

Futakuchi's chest tightened and his mind drifted back to the Terushima he had gotten to know. The one with a contagious, wild, electric smile. He thought back to the Terushima that woke up at four am, insisting they run to Runa to borrow her hair curler so he could wave Futakuchi's hair.

He could talk to him later. He had to talk to him later. He had to at least try.

~~~~~

Kuroo walked to the stands with Bokuto. They stood against the rail spotting the Johzenji, Dateko game. "I thought he was doing better," Bokuto said quietly as he watched the exchange between Futakuchi and Terushima. "I'd be pretty fucked up in that situation. It's only been like -What?- a few months? I don't think I'd be able to face him yet either," Kuroo thought aloud.

"He looks really hurt and worried about Teru. I just- It doesn't make any sense. Why is he-" Bokuto started, cutting himself off pouting at Futakuchi. Kuroo shrugged trying to get a read on him. "He didn't come to a lot of the meetings, right? I wish I knew what was up with him, I just want our son to be happiieeeeee," Bo complained, "Did he talk to you ever? What was your read on him?"

Kuroo nodded. He'd talked to him a few times, from what he'd seen Futakuchi was a good kid. A sarcastic shit stirrer that loved to get a rise out of people, but the few times they talked about deeper shit the kid definitely had his heart in the right place. 

"I don't know. I'm sure he has a reason but whatever it is they need to work it out among each other," Kuroo shared dragging his hand across his mouth. 

~~~~~

Hana knew she had recognized them. Terushima had called them his surrogate parents. The way they're talking though, it sounds like Yuuji and the captain below, had history. She leaned against the hand railing of the stairs up into the seats above, trying to listen in.

Yuuji never opened up with her. It was like prying teeth and she didn't have the energy or patience that she once did, to keep at it. 

She looked below to see Yuuji did look pretty worked up. She'd never seen him that angry. He had seemed distant, but she thought it was her fault.

Maybe it was and just not that way she was thinking. He'd been so sweet and helpful. He's grown up so much, but what if she was mixing it up with something else. 

_"Misaki-chan! You're so mature for your age!"_

The way the Dateko guy was watching him. The hurt, and worry clearly laced through his expression. The words coming from the previous captains. It was like everyone knew something about Terushima that she had missed.

She walked forward leaning against the rail beside them. She watched her boyfriend below. The panic attacks coming to mind, his distant nature, the lack of his chaos and spontaneity she had grown to care for and had taken for granted. How did she miss it?

She glanced sideways to see Bokuto and Kuroo staring at her wide eyed. "I see they're letting anyone in," Oikawa said cattily. He had always be cold and abrasive with her. She was used to it. "Don't you have a foreign country to be tanning in," she asked looking back at Terushima. 

He looked like his heart was breaking every time he looked at the other captain. He had never expressed interest in guys but their chemistry seemed less than platonic. 

"Don't you have a home to wreck," Oikawa countered.

That one hurt.

"Oikawa," Kuroo cut in. They started arguing in a low whisper. 

"I came to surprise him and wish him luck. They have history don't they," she asked watching the captains below part ways as the toss results were announced. "I think I fucked up," she half whispered. She felt the eyes of the boys beside her on her but they said nothing more. 

"Futakuchi helped him through your breakup," Kuroo shared solemnly. She glanced over to see Oikawa whack his arm with a glare. She looked back out to the court. Her chest ached. She sighed trying to self sooth.

"I definitely fucked up," she muttered. "I could have told you that," Oikawa grumbled. "Oi! Shittykawa," a new voice reprimanded. "Ow! Iwa-chan! I was only saying the truth," Oikawa whined.

Hana watched the game, tuning them out. He had helped her out of such a dark spot. It was clear now, he was spiraling. She wanted to be able to be the one that helped him out. She owed him that much.

She didn't think she was capable of it, though. She was still so fucked up herself. If this Futakuchi guy was going to be better at making Yuuji happy she owed it to him to let him be happy. Her grip on the railing tightened as she watched the other captain continuing to watch Yuuji with concern deeply etched into his expression. 

He had noticed from the beginning. He was better at reading her boyfriend than she was. The more Futakuchi seemed to worry the more pissed Yuuji seemed to get. She looked to see Runa trying to reassure the coach as Bobata and Futamata were consoling the underclassmen. He was never this harsh with his teammates before. Was this her fault?

Her heart ached. She wanted to be selfish. She wanted to hold onto him, but it was time to let him go.

Yuuji's serve was the strongest it's ever been it looked like it had been fueled by rage and hurt. He was drowning and she had missed it. 

~~~~~

Dateko had won the match. Despite the volatile attack power from Johzenji their teamwork was nonexistent. Futakuchi could see the tensions and boiling points rising between the three roommates he had once seen on a regular basis. He did his best to remain steady and on his game for his team, but -holy fuck- with each passing second he could see Terushima spiralling.

He could see the panic in his eyes whenever he looked up to see Hana standing with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. 

Bobata was stressed and frustrated, his hands too full picking up the pieces of their team to try and get Teru to snap out of it. He needed to talk to him. He had to do something. He couldn't see him like this. He couldn't leave him drowning. He at least needed to throw something out to help him float back up.

Futakuchi jogged over swallowing his pride and nerves as Terushima was checking his phone. No one was around him as his team was already leaving the gym. His heart was in his throat as he stopped in front of Yuuji.

"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but please just- Hate me, that's okay. But stop pushing your friends away. You're drowning, please don't push the life raft away," Futakuchi pleaded quickly.

Terushima's jaw clenched and he glared daggers at Futakuchi. "Fuck off. You have no right. Just leave me alone," Terushima spat.

"You can't just tell me not to give a shit about you," Futakuchi started. "I swear to god you make no fucking sense. Don't try to act like my fucking boyfriend. You left," Terushima said clearly hurt. Futakuchi opened his mouth to try to protest, or explain himself. Something.

"Yuuji, is everything okay," Hana asked. Futakuchi closed his mouth and his eyes unfocused as he kept his back to Yuuji's ex. "Yeah," Terushima said glaring him dead in the eyes as he added, "I was just leaving. There's nothing of substance here." 

Futakuchi bit his tongue. Hana looked confused. Futakuchi glanced between them trying to swallow down his own emotions at that last jab.

"If that changes and you need someone to talk to when the asshole phase passes, my number hasn't changed. I'll still pick up," Futakuchi shared and turned to walk away.

~~~~~

Hana was saying something, clinging to his side. He couldn't focus. What the fuck? Why is he acting like this now? Why does he give a shit now? Did he feel the same way? Then why did he leave? Why did he break his heart?

"Yuuji," Hanna asked worried. He looked over and felt a tear spill over. He wiped his face quickly. He hummed in response.

"What was that Dateko guy asking about," Hana asked, "What did you mean by he left? Did- are you also into guys?" "No! It- don't worry about it. We just- we used to hangout at the captains practices but he's an asshole and we got into a fight. It's nothing like that," Terushima said quickly, toying with his ears.

She smiled sadly. "Yuuji. We need to talk," she strained. Tears building up in her eyes. "What, what happened. Was Oikawa an asshole to you," Terushima started to worry.

"You know I love you right," she asked. He stared at her confused. "Of course," he stammered. 

She let go of his arm and took a deep breath wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're too kind Yuuji, you know that," she asked.

She wasn't making any sense.

"You deserve to be happy. I was talking with those surrogate dads of yours," she shared chuckling through a sniffle, "I'm going to start therapy, and... and I think we need to break up-... again. I need to do this on my own. We had our time, but I think the sun has set on-... on _us_ ," she choked out. 

He just stared on in shock. 

"Go after him, when you're ready of course," she said, "You twist your earrings or tug on your ears when you lie."

~~~~~

Terushima stood in front of the mirror splashing cold water in his face. His eyes watering again.

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?

His head was spinning. Hanna left again and where did that leave him this time? He had effectively burned every bridge this time. Futakuchi reached out and he lashed out at him. Kazu and Take had even given up on him. He'd been ignoring the dad's chat and he blocked everyone from Hell™️. 

What the fuck would he do now? He's burned every bridge.

"Terushima," asked a confused voice. He head whipped over to look at Shirabu startled. 

"You look like shit," Shirabu deadpanned. Terushima scoffed, bracing his arms on the sink, just staring back down at the drain.

"You know, the captains chat is kinda lame without you," Shirabu said before walking to the door. Terushima looked back up focusing on the back of his head. Shirabu looked like he wanted to say something else but didn't. He instead turned to leave.

Terushima looked back down at the sink. He didn't hate him? Maybe... maybe not every bridge was decimated. His head was still struggling to wrap around Hana's words. Maybe he should talk her about it some more.

~~~~~

Terushima walked into the dorm knowing his roommates were out with the team to eat still. He had stayed behind not feeling welcome, but now was his chance to try and set something right. Just one thing. He just needed to start somewhere. 

He took a deep breath and proceeded to take up cleaning the entire dorm and complete all the chores of his roommates. He had also baked their favorite dessert, being this seven layer bar that Futamata's grandmother taught them how to make. A signature apology or celebration dish. 

The timer went off and he pulled it out to cool just as their door opened. He quickly set it down and turned to see Bobata and Futamata just staring at him confused.

His throat closed up as tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

Kazu dropped his bags and ran over not even bothering to take off his shoes. Terushima felt like he was coming up to surface as he clung onto his best friend. He felt Kazu's arms wrap back around him just as tight and a flurry of messy emotions bubbled up in his chest. The relief of his best friend still caring hit as a wave of guilt hit for giving him such a hard time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I was such an asshole. I don't deserve you as a friend. I don't know why I can't just- it never just- I didn't," he stammered out.

"We know. It just sucks seeing you like that," Futamata said joining in. "You finally going to let us help you," Bobata asked. Terushima nodded into his shoulder. "First order of business break up with Hana," Futamata said.

"About that, she's- she-... I have a lot to explain," Terushima shared, "She kind of beat you to the punch."

"What the actual fuck," Kazu demanded. "She, we've been texting still. She explained more about what she meant. She talked to dad squad- I need to- it's a lot to unpack," Terushima shared. "Take your time bud. We're not going anywhere," Futamata confirmed.

~~~~~  
 _ **Enno's phone**_  
 _Hell™️_

_Elmo has added Yuu_need_ji_sus to Hell™️_

Welcome back

 _ **Yuu_need_ji_sus:**_ sorry for the angst hiatus

 _ **AToraBull:**_ SENPAIIII!!!!!


	11. Phone Calls, and Snowfall, and Small Children Glaring

_**Terushima's Phone  
** Hell™️_

**_Satan:_** It's oddly comforting to have you back.  
Shirabu and Yahaba have been insufferable.

You still have your name as Satan??

 _ **Satan**_ : I enjoy my status as the ruler of hell.

 ** _Elmo:_** I wasn't expecting you to be the first  
to rejoin though if I'm being honest

 ** _Yahababe:_** ENNO! Leave him be... but like  
if you wanna share we're here for you

 ** _Shirabitch:_** Kyotani wasn't lying when he  
called you a two faced bitch. accurate

~~~~~

Terushima chuckled through a sniffle as he tried not to cry. "You're such a softie," Bobata teased. "Fuck off Kazu," Terushima replied. His head was in his friend's lap with Takeharu sprawled across his stomach. The unbridling bubbling in his chest was all consuming. 

For the first time in months he had shit going his way. Futakuchi still wasn't in the captain's chat. He had been in it for almost twenty-four hours, but he hadn't been able to talk much until now. 

"You know they're just going to tell you the same things we did," Takeharu pointed out taking a bite out of the cookie bar. 

Terushima tapped his fingers against the sides of his phone as if it would remove the jitters from his body. 

He was nervous. He was really nervous about calling Futakuchi. He knew he had to do it. He needed the closure at the least. He needed to know why. He also needed to apologize for lashing out the way he did. 

~~~~~

its oki haha uh, it's kind of a long  
story tbh and not one i can share  
w/out talking to futakuchi first  
but abridged... we fought about some  
things... kind of and I made poor life  
choices and ended up back with my ex  
which is a whole... thing and now we're  
broken up again and I'm trying to fix  
the things uhh he talked to me the other  
day but i was kinda an asshole has anyone  
talked to him since i kinda wanna apologize  
but i don't wanna make it worse if he  
doesnt wanna talk to me u kno?

 ** _Elmo:_** just call him

 ** _Yahababe:_** 👀

 ** _Shirabitch:_** wait wtf do you mean ex?  
when the fuck!?!?! I feel like there's a  
whole plot line i fucking missed out on

 ** _AToraBull:_** WAIT that girl you made out with  
at the party?

 ** _Yahababe:_** What party!? there was a party and  
loudmouth got an invite before me???

... yup... that's teh one  
subtle as always Tora

 ** _Shirabitch:_** Yahaba if you went to a party the  
attendees would be at risk of a fire hazard  
w how much fucking hairspray u use

 ** _Yahababe:_** go fuck Semi

cool cool aight... im finna  
go um die ah haha fuck

~~~~~

Terushima unblocked Futakuchi's number and sat up. "Go get him lover boy," Bobata teased. Terushima pouted before being unable to crack the smile from his face.

~~~~~

Futakuchi sat listening to the voicemails again. He let out a heavy sigh and Mai popped her head out. He panicked trying to turn it off. His eyes went wide as he hit call and it went through. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! What!?"

"I'll just bring you back sour patch kids and curry," Mai yelped as Futakuchi panicked hanging up and sat with his racing heart.

The call went through?

His phone started ringing again.

He picked it up and froze seeing Yuuji's picture. Before he could try to think of what to do his thumb pressed answer. 

There was silence for a moment. "Kenji," Terushima's voice asked hesitantly. Futakuchi just froze hearing him. He stared ahead tears prickled in his eyes, beginning to well up.

"H-.. hey," he replied hesitantly. "Did Enno tall you I was going to try to call," Terushima asked. "What!? Enno knew- wait you were plannin- is um...," Futakuchi's words tangled on themself.

He heard a chuckle before Terushima quoted Futakuchi's own words back at him, "Just finish a thought. It doesn't have to make sense."

Futakuchi smiled wide pressing his heel of his palm to his mouth as the tears spilled over. "You're still an asshole," he teased. "I've been trying to get better," Terushima replied earnestly.

"What's up," Futakuchi asked. "Um I- I wanted to," Terushima started and trailed off.

Futakuchi just stayed quiet. "I wanted to apologize for being a dick. A lot... happened and I'm trying to fix the bridges I kinda burned in my downward tailspin," Terushima shared.

Futakuchi just stared ahead a bit startled and proud. "So have you talked to your roommates," Futakuchi asked. "Yeah, I started there," Terushima shared. "Good," Futakuchi said simply.

"Hey, uh- um, would you- could we meet up sometime... to talk? I know this is kind of out the blue and outside of the match, we haven't talked for -what four months?- I just, tried really hard to- I'm still really confused and I-I'd rather talk with you in person, about everything," Terushima stammered.

"What are you doing tomorrow," Futakuchi asked. He heard Terushima choke in panic. Futakuchi bit his lip to fight the smile back.

"You know sometimes I hate the whiplash you give me with your speed in terms of plans," Terushima grumbled, "But nothing." "Do you want me to go to you or do you want to come here," Futakuchi asked. "I'll go to you if you're free," Terushima shared. "Yeah, any time works tomorrow. I was only planning to run some laundry. Nothing planned after taking that L from Karasuno," Futakuchi shared.

"Okay, um I guess I will see you tomorrow then," Terushima shared. "See you tomorrow," Futakuchi replied. There was a moment of hesitation before the call ended. 

Futakuchi jumped up grabbing a pillow from his bed to scream into. 

He sat back down composing himself as Aone walk back in with furrowed brows. "I'm okay. Um, Yuuji is coming over tomorrow," Futakuchi shared. Aone just looked at him confused.

"Baby steps. He's talking to me again, and he's trying to repair his burned bridges," Futakuchi shared. Aone crinkled his nose, which Futakuchi knew was the equivalent of "don't you think this is a bad idea, you will only get hurt". "If I get hurt, I get hurt. I at least want to try," Futakuchi shared. Aone nodded before walking back out.

~~~~~

Futakuchi's chest was fluttering as he made his way to the park as he got the text from Yuuji that he had gotten off of the train. Futakuchi sat on a bench he breathed on his hands rubbing them together as he tried to warm up. He wasn't particularly fond of the cold. He pulled his jacket tighter. His phone went off.

~~~~~  
 _Yuu_need_ji_sus_

Um... I think I'm lost and there's  
a small child glaring at me

lmao what's around you?

I'm on some little bridge thing

Oh ik where u are stay put

oki

~~~~~

Futakuchi chuckled and started for the bridge it wasn't long before he reached him. "I see no glaring child," Futakuchi pointed out. "They were taken away by their scary adult supervisor," Terushima replied.

He was leaning on the edge looking at the little pond below them. Futakuchi stepped over beside him, preferring not to face him head on while opening up anyways.

He stole a glance at his face after staring up from the frozen pond. "You look exhausted," Futakuchi noted, concerned.

Terushima shot him a sad smile, "You always notice, don't you?" 

Futakuchi wasn't sure how to reply. He just watched Terushima's face. The darker hair and exhausted expression making him look grown up. Terushima just stared at the water as if his thoughts and memories were held in it.

A slight glimmer of the wild, reckless, puppy sparked in and out of view in his eyes. Fuck, he was still in love. 

"I stayed up late texting the ex," Terushima shared, "... about you." 

"I thought you and Hana were back together," Futakuchi thought aloud.

"W- uh... we did and then we didn't," he shared. Futakuchi just raised an eyebrow. 

Terushima took a deep breath and the two just stood beside each other as Terushima recounted everything that had happened on his end.

The spiralling, the random check ups from the dad squad, the party, the panic attacks, the fear that Hana would get back to that place she had been in once before. The one he had reoccurring nightmares about.

He shared how he managed to push everyone away until it was just Hana.

"And then the other day, she broke up with me. She overheard dad squad and talked with them. Kuroo gave her the number to a therapy office and he sent it to me just in case," Terushima shared, "I had my first appointment yesterday. Did a lot of talking about the last few months." 

Yuuji hung his head toying with his fingers as he sighed.

Futakuchi stared back out as some darker clouds rolled in. "And I thought I had it bad with the bottling and silent pining," Futakuchi noted. He saw Yuuji snap up in his peripheral. His eyes darted over to see if he wounded himself somehow. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did. I guess I'm not so good at communicating myself. I've kind of been scared to bother people with my whining again. I did and do really like you. I totally lied when I said I didn't. I've had a crush on you since last year," Futakuchi shared.

"Y-WHAT," Terushima demanded and clamped his hand over his mouth.

Futakuchi chuckled, "I know. Pretty pathetic right? I jumped on the first chance to be with you. I felt so guilty. You were in no state to-," he sighed bowing his head, "When you confessed I panicked, because I thought I had manipulated you into feeling those feelings. I wanted to take a step back and make sure really felt that way, but then it all kind of... you know?"

A laugh fell from Terushima's lips.

Futakuchi looked over alarmed but couldn't help the confused smile. His laugh was so warm. It had been so long since he's heard it. The mischievous glimmer was back. "Wow, we're fucking dumb huh," Terushima asked laughing louder.

Futakuchi just watched his face light up. Terushima's face dropped into a shocked "o". 

Terushima held his hand out. A wide innocent smile grew on his face. Futakuchi's heart melted as he watched snowflakes collect and dust Terushima's hair, sticking out against the darker color.

Futakuchi smiled to himself as Yuuji innocently exclaimed, "It's snowing!"

"Ji," Futakuchi asked hesitantly. The content smile was exchanged for doe eyed shock as he whipped his head to lock eyes with Futakuchi. Terushima's hand remained frozen in the air. He looked like he wasn't breathing

"Can I kiss you?"

Terushima's hand dropped and he looked about five seconds from bursting into tears as they welled up in his eyes. He nodded quickly and turned to face him.

Futakuchi closed the gap and wrapped his arms around Terushima's waist to hold him close, scared it would fade away agin

Terushima kissed back his arms wrapped tightly around the back of futakuchi's neck he pulled back and smiled his shit eating grin before adding, "I told you so by the way. someone always gets hurt." "I just thought it would be me" Futakuchi admitted.

Terushima's hands shifted to rest on futakuchi's cheeks. "If it meant ending up with you I do it over every time," Terushima declared.


	12. Fthekuchiman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh there's a playlist now lmao Ik the story is almost over  
> Find me on Spotify:  
> Nik🤙🏼  
> Playlist title:  
> "You twist your earrings or tug on your ears when you lie."  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7fnVGOv86J4rQYX0Z3ldVV?si=h2cCDx38RBiIaByJ6Skndw

_**Futakuchi's Phone  
** Hell™️_

_Yuu_need_ji_sus has added fthekuchiman to Hell™️_

Yuuji wtf is this name

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** hehehe

 ** _Shirabitch:_** Yuuji??????

 ** _Elmo:_** oh wow the group is all back together

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** you know you missed us

 ** _AToraBull:_** I don't get it... it that a keyboard  
smash?

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** oh my poor clueless kouhai

 ** _Yahababe:_** are you two done being melodramatic?

 _fthekuchiman_ _has change Yahababe to Yahabike_

 ** _Yahabike:_** I hate you

Talk shit get hit 

**_Satan:_** Just learn how to ride a bike.

 ** _Yahabike:_** No💙

 ** _AToraBull:_ **so wait what happened

Yuuji and I were fuck buddies  
he confessed i panicked we  
fell out he got back with his ex  
his ex broke up with him again  
then we talked now it's gucci

 ** _Elmo:_** you were what?

 ** _Satan:_** ...... I have no words.

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** OH MY FUCK  
VUEBIRUAOVNJBIYTFCF KENJI!?!?!

What they're going to find out  
eventually???? this is faster

 ** _Shirabitch:_** are you done with the  
disgustingly obvious sexual tension?

oh no we date now so it will be  
100x worse i promise😉

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** vruwbyiuonabuvvyftIH  
UOBYTFRCFVGAU ouh97r3

 ** _Satan:_** Terushima.exe has stopped  
working.

He's really easy to fluster

 ** _Shirabitch_** : please return to the pits of  
hellfire from whence you came

No💚

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** so Tora you and Runa 

**_AToraBull:_** WAIT WHAT YOU TWO ARE  
DATING NOW WAIT HUH!?!?!!?

 ** _Yahabike:_** Hell is indeed back to being hell

 ** _Satan:_** Wait for how long?

We decided on friends w benefits  
in April the confession and panic  
happened ????? August???????? and  
we just talk the other day and are now  
dating so the whole thing was like a  
5 months fwb then like 2.5-3 months   
off Yuuji please correct any of that

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** Yuuji is not here rn

 ** _Elmo:_** LMAO so bashful all of a sudden

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** liSTEN FUCK HEAD

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus_** : u right

 ** _Yahabike:_** 👀

 ** _AToraBull:_** WCGUBHAINNAUBY WHAT

Hey shitty director boy only i get to  
make fun of my boyfriend

 ** _Shirabitch:_** I think i'm havng a  
stronrfwkdal

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** I swear that gets worse  
every single fucking time

so wtf did we miss

 ** _Satan:_** Yahabike and Kyotani date now.  
It appears the creampuff is into biting.  
 _Satan sent an image_

 ** _Yahabike:_** I SWEAR TO GOD!

 ** _Yahabike:_** HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** woah kinky😏

watch

 ** _Elmo:_ **Futakuchi no

 ** _Yuu_need_ji_sus:_** watch what?

wanna try it?

_you sent a voice memo_

**_AToraBull:_** LMAO IS THAT TERU  
SCREECHING!? IS HE OK!?!?!

He'll be fiagvdhb

~~~~~

Futakuchi looked up cackling as Terushima ripped the phone from his hands, blushing furiously. "I swear to god you are going to be the death of me," Terushima replied. "You're too easy to fluster, Ji," Futakuchi said pulling him back down into his lap. 

Terushima pouted and Futakuchi smiled smugly, "My tiny petite boyfriend." "You're such a pain int the ass," Terushima grumbled, turning his head to look back at his phone, elbows propped on Futakuchi's legs on either side of him.

Futakuchi snaked his arms around his waist from behind and pressed a kiss to Terushima's neck and whispered in a low voice, "I thought you liked that though." 

He watched Terushima's eyes grow wide, the pink returning to his face before his head snapped back down to his phone. "You're playing a dangerous game," Terushima muttered. 

"They're trying to plan a meeting for next week," Terushima relayed. He was trying to distract himself. Futakuchi hummed resting his chin on Yuuji's shoulder as the other shifted the phone for him to read.

Futakuchi snorted, "Wear the pants my ass." "I do," Terushima defended. "Not," Futakuchi egged on. Terushima shook his head and smiled rolling his eyes. 

Futakuchi just smiled taking in the sight before him. Terushima Yuuji, in his arms as his boyfriend, happy. The light in his eyes as vibrant as he remembered them. All he had to do was wait for it. He messed up sure, but for whatever reason the universe had been on their side.

"What," Yuuji asked sweetly. 

He hadn't said it yet. He had implied it but the words hadn't come out of his mouth. He was still scared. Scared to make it real. He didn't use the term love freely. It had always held a lot of weight to him. It was always something terrifying. He wanted to wait until his gut told him it was the perfect moment.

"Just looking at my very attractive boyfriend," Futakuchi shared. "You're such a fucking sap," Terushima teased and pecked him on the lips.

A ding sounded and Terushima turned his head. He only kept sound notifications for a small select few. Futakuchi pressed a kiss to his shoulder. If he acts docile enough he can snake his phone out of Terushima's pocket.

"Who is it," Futakuchi asked, both curious and wanting to distract him.

"Runa," Yuuji shared lifting his head, but keeping his eyes glued to the screen, analyzing the text.

"It about Yamamoto again," Futakuchi asked. He gingerly slid his hand into Terushima's hoodie pocket. No reaction yet. 

"Yeah, she said she doesn't know if she should keep flirting or not," Yuuji shared. "I mean Yamamoto is completely oblivious but it's not like he doesn't like her," Futakuchi reasoned lightly wrapping his fingers around his phone and starting to slide it out. 

"I feel like we should intervene," Terushima said. His head fully lifted to give Futakuchi his full attention. "That is a terrible idea," Futakuchi said staring down the bridge of his nose to meet Terushima's hesitant chaotic gaze. "Not like full set them up on a date, you know. No parent trapping or anything like that. ... But like just a little nudge," Terushima voiced. "You sound like space dad right now," Futakuchi pointed out inching his face closer. 

"Hey, Oikawa has some good ideas! ... Sometimes," Terushima defended. Futakuchi chuckled shaking his head. "He's good at making you set boundaries and sticking up for yourself that's where the good ideas end," Futakuchi declared. "I'm just saying though," Yuuji started. Futakuchi slid the phone onto the night stand without making noise and swapped it with the tv remote.

"Yuuji I swear to god," Futakuchi started, trying not to laugh as he hit the play next episode before setting the remote back down.

Mission success. 

"Do it, she can't help you," Terushima declared. Futakuchi rolled his eyes at the God is a Woman reference. "You're so lucky you're cute," Futakuchi replied. Terushima shifted so he was laying on top of Futakuchi, chest to chest.

"It's my saving grace," Terushima said and booped Futakuchi's nose before breaking into an innocent, wide-toothed grin. Futakuchi's heart melted as Yuuji's arms wrapped under his head as a head rest on his chest as he turned to glance at the TV. Futakuchi rested his hands on Yuuji's back. "It definitely is," he replied softly.

"So we're intervening right," Terushima asked turning back to look at him with a wild smile. "Why do I feel like I don't have a choice," Futakuchi asked. "I'll give you your phone back," Terushima asked.

Futakuchi reached his arm over and held it up asking, "This one?" "You bitch! When the hell," Terushima started and reached up for it. Futakuchi chuckled holding it just out of reach. 

Futakuchi took a sharp breath in as Terushima's lips crashed into his own. His heart started pounding as his chest lit on fire as if he had just taken a shot of tequila. He set his phone down and snaked his arms around Terushima's waist. One hand snaked up combing through Terushima's hair. Terushima's hands were on either side of him to support his weight. 

Terushima bit as his lower lip and tugged it. Futakuchi felt his breathing hitch. Terushima dropped back down on his chest, ignoring the mood he had just set.

"Yuuji," Futakuchi exclaimed. "If you can't help me set the gears into place for my Kouhai I can't participate in the fucking," Terushima declared. "I hate that you so much sometimes," Futakuchi declared.

Terushima giggled and Futakuchi's heart melted again. He smirked and shifted launching Terushima back onto his back. Terushima yelped, clinging on as Futakuchi held him in place pinning him to the bed, "You fucking tease."

"Do you agree to help me with my shenanigans," Terushima asked. "Of course I'm going to help you, someone has to keep you from going over board," Futakuchi declared. Terushima snaked a hand back and pulled Futakuchi down from his shirt. 


	13. Yamamoto Is an Oblivious Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......LOOK OKAY I KNOW I DISAPPEARED AND IM SO SORRY BUT BUT BUT RIGHT OKAY ..... I did say like the most irregular updates also idk how much longer this writing spree will last life has been wild um there's more planned tho so like enjoy, stay safe and stay healthy

"Yuuji where the hell are we going," Futakuchi asked as he was dragged down to an area under a bridge that overlooked a quarry filled with water.

"This is my favorite spot to just go and think," Terushima shared innocently. Futakuchi eyed the bridge warily. "What are you? A troll? You just hangout under bridges," Futakuchi asked pulling his jacket around himself tighter.

"Not just any bridge! Only this one," Terushima shared and stared at a spot in the grass a little ways off. He pulled Futakuchi to the cement wall and sat against it.

Futakuchi just looked at his boyfriend. He took him to a cold bridge, to sit on cold cement, by a frozen lake. There better be a good explanation or he's going to start checking the FBI's most wanted list for any murderers matching his description.

"I used to sit in this spot when everything got to be too much, and I would listen to your voicemails," Yuuji shared, the three am vulnerability poking out.

Futakuchi's heart melted. "I did the same thing in the cafeteria or my balcony," Futakuchi shared sitting beside him. They sat in silence for a moment. Terushima's head rested on Futakuchi's shoulder.

"We should trick Runa and Yamamoto into a double date and then dip," Terushima thought aloud. Futakuchi wrapped his arms around him, taking in Terushima's warmth. "No," Futakuchi deadpanned. "But consider this? Yes," Terushima countered. "Yuuji," Futakuchi started.

"Look, you get your way in bed because it's hot but now it's me time. Now it's Yuuji big brains time," Terushima insisted. "I hate you," Futakuchi started laughing. Terushima committed, managing to keep a steady expression aside from the twitch in the corners of his lips.

Futakuchi pecked him on the lips. "You're fucking mental," Futakuchi replied, laughing. "I thought we been knew," Terushima replied.

"We are not tricking them into a double date," Futakuchi insisted. "You're right, it's way to early. Tora will panic. Okay, so then, Johzenji hosts the next captain meeting right? We can do some sort of thing that requires team work, pair all the couples, make Runa attend. Force them to work together. Bonding and inside jokes AND THEN we trick them into a double date," Yuuji declared.

"That-... That actually might work and I hate that," Futakuchi noted. "SEEEEE! I brain big do," Terushima said. "I barely have any braincells left and you are not helping," Futakuchi noted laughing. 

~~~~~

_ **Yamamoto's Phone** _

_Hell™️_

**_Kenji_is_dumb:_** OH! Also! I think Johz is  
for hosting next!

 _ **sourwallboi** :_ Ji.... wtf is your name

 _ **Boo:** _Trouble in paradise?

 _ **sourwallboi:** _sorry what was that? I  
couldnt hear u from down there  
ull have to speak up pipsqueak

 _ **Boo:** _I will end ur fucking bloodline

 ** _Kenji_is_dumb:_** Theoretically he already  
is unless he plans for a surrogate one day

 _ **Akaashi:** S_hinitai.

NOOOOO DON'T DIE AKAASHI

 _ **Enno:** _Okay so whats the Johz plan

 ** _Kenji_is_dumb:_** Ok right so hear me out

 ** _Shinderu:_** oh god this should be good

 ** _Kenji_is_dumb:_** Hey! Have some faith in me ok  
no need to be snappy just bc i can ride a bike

_**Shinderu:** -.-_

_HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
LMAOOOOOOOO_

**_Kenji_is_dumb:_** ANYWAYS SO

 ** _Kenji_is_dumb:_** My dorms bring the S/Os   
don't worry Tora Bobata or Futamata will  
team up w u it's gonna be truth or drink but  
DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN with our partners

 _ **sourwallboi:** _What happened to the obstacle  
course or ghost hunting???

 ** _Kenji_is_dumb:_** Kazu said NOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **sourwallboi** : _AZSXDCFVGBN KAZU NOOOOO

IDK WHO KAZU IS BUT NOOOOO  
😭😭😭😭😭

 _ **Kenji_is_dumb:** _Kazu is my roommate/bff

 ** _sourwallboi:_** and handler

 ** _Boo:_**... wouldn't you be the handler

 _ **Enno:** _ no

 _ **sourwallboi:** _no lmao

 _ **Akaashi:** _Absolutely not.

 _ **Shinderu:** _yeeaaahh we all saw how well  
you wrangled him last time

 _ **sourwallboi:** _💀

 _ **Kenji_is_dumb:** _o-

 _ **Enno:** _So I'll be there uh when

 ** _Akaashi:_** Ever the mediator.

HELL YEAH I'LL B THERE

~~~~~

_Kuri-chan_

Hi! are you doing anything?

nah just watchin akane

Oh! nvm i didnt mean to bother

ur not bothering att all

o oki would you be down for a call?

home alone again?

maybe

~~~~~

Yamamoto didn't hesitate he knew how much being alone scared her. He watched the call start and it only took two rings before she answered the facetime. "Hi Kuri-chan," he greeted with a beaming small.

"NEE-SAN," Akane shouted before sprinting from the other room. "Oh god," he muttered. 

"Runa," Akane greeted popping up behind his shoulder and excitedly babbling. "Oh my god Akane," he complained. "Tora shush I have to sleep soon you get to talk to her all night," Akane argued.

"Hey," he shouted as she took his phone, "I'll tell mom about you sneaking out to meet up with your friends." "Do that and I'll tell Runa all the embarrassing things I can," she said with a face that implied she meant his crush on Runa too. "I'll kill you," Yamamoto warned. "You'd have to catch me first," Akane taunted and ran out.

~~~~~

"But whhhyyyyyy," Terushima pouted. "We'll supervise," Oikawa said slinging a shoulder on Bokuto and Iwa's shoulders. "Absolutely not," Bobata insisted. "KAZUUUUUUU," Terushima complained. "We can't afford to get into trouble again. I'm literally dating an RA," Bobata said. "YOU'RE DATING AYA," Terushima demanded. "Yeah, while you were having your emo ass main character moment some of us still had lives to tend to," Bobata teased flicking his forehead. 

Terushima pouted. "But Runa's love life is in our hands Kazu," Terushima insisted. "You can't interfere with young love Kazu-chan," Oikawa added. Terushima nodded pointing to his space dad. "No," Bobata said. "WHAA- KAZU," Terushima exclaimed.

Oikawa gasped melodramatically earning a slap up side the head from Iwaizumi. Bo just watched entertained by the soap opera unfolding before him.

"I can say it in other languages too. Here's english. No. Or Spanish? Noh. French? Non. Hungarian? Nem. Russian? Nyet. German? Nein. Polish? Nie. Romanian? Nu. Sweedish? Nej. Hind-," Bobata said. "Okay! I get it," Terushima huffed. "Why not ask Kuroo," Bokuto asked. "Huh," they all looked at him confused. "

Bokuto looked at them innocently it was very clear there was not a single thought in his head. "You would have to train into Tokyo but he and Kenma have their own apartment. It's sound proofed because Kenma games, so it's not like you'll have to worry about upsetting any neighbors," Bokuto pointed out. "That was an option this WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING," Oikawa demanded. 

"Now to trick Runa into joining," Terushima thought aloud. "Yuuji," Bobata said with a warning tone. "It'll be fine," Terushima waved off. "Oh my god," Bobata grumbled. "At least you aren't dating him," Iwaizumi said to Bobata who snorted lightly. "HEY," Oikawa and Terushima chimed in defensively.

~~~~~

Akaashi walked into the familiar apartment and Kenma nodded for him to follow. Akaashi nodded following suit as Bokuto and Kuroo were distracted, bickering with each other.

"This is going to be a disaster," Kenma noted sitting in his gaming chair. "Absolutely," Akaashi agreed. "Tora is 100 percent going to embarrass himself," Kenma said. "I'm expecting to cringe so hard that whatever tiny shreds of my soul might remain, will just shrivel up and die," Akaashi deadpanned. Kenma snorted nodding. 

"He's been talking about this girl nonstop," Kenma added. "It's been obnoxious in our group chat I can only imagine what it's like dealing with in person," Akaashi agreed.

~~~~~

"Teru-senpai are you sure this is a good idea," Runa worried. "Yeah! Don't sweat it Runes! Kenji and I will be there the whole night to to keep an eye on you and you already know Enno and Nametsu will be there too _and_ Tora will be there. And his teammate Kenma and graduated senpai," Terushima shared.

"Neko-otou. Nekkoya," Futakuchi mumbled giggling. 

"Anyways," Terushima said ignoring his boyfriend, "You can hear more about him. Get close to those around him and then he can't get rid of you. Just ask Kenji." "What if they hate me!? What if I get drunk and say or do something and he ends up thinking I'm weird or mean," she asked, anxiously adjusting her hair.

He had done a lot to fix her hair. She had finally let him give her hair a makeover after the long process of cataloging his progress to her helicopter mother who apparently loved him.

She naturally had no idea the full extent of this sleep over and he had lied his ass off to get permission to steal her daughter.

He looked at the new highlights and fixed bangs. He had pulled more hair forward to cover the awkward length, outgrown, baby bangs.

It had been a whole afternoon of he and Kenji weeding information out of her as he trimmed dead ends, added highlights, and longer bangs to hide the ones that weirdly messed with her face shape. He had added a wave to style her hair and give some extra pizazz to the reveal.

Her mother loved it and she looked great. Hopefully the make over with alcohol and the guidance of the others, Tora might actually make some sort of fucking move.

"Wait, where is Nametsu," Runa asked ripping Terushima from his thoughts. "She stayed over Enno's," Futakuchi shared. "And you're just okay with that," Terushima asked Futakuchi.

He looked over to see Kenji twitching.

"Every time she comes back they've constructed some elaborate scheme to make my life hell," Futakuchi answered. Terushima chuckled. "Okay, but like, the glitter eyebrows was impressive," he noted.

Terushima meeped as Futakuchi just shot him a glare. 

"TERU! FUTAKUCHI! Oh! Hey Kuri-chan," Tora said softening immediately as he walked over to greet them. Terushima exchanged a knowing glance with Futakuchi. Tora froze when Runa turned greeting with a cheerful, "HEY!" Terushima watched his brain shut down.

"Marry me," Tora half mumbled under his breath. "What," Runa asked. "NOTHING! I MEAN- SORRY!? I JUST- YOU LOOK- DIFFERENT! I MEAN NOT A BAD A DIFFERENT," Yamamoto started shout rambling.

"He's almost as bad as you," Futakuchi whispered. Terushima whacked his side and Futakuchi kissed his temple while the children were distracted.

Runa's arms had shot up awkwardly wrapping around her head as her face turned bright red and she started incoherently rambling in return.

"I did good right!? Some highlights, a nice trim," Terushima said wrapping an arm around Runa's shoulder. He was trying to get them out of their awkward rambling as he pushed them both toward the entrance to Kuroo's apartment.

He drifted back as the two started to fall into easy conversation. "You're really taking after your space dad," Futakuchi muttered. Terushima just smiled back at his boyfriend, "As much of a pain in the ass he tends to be, he's good guy. He's really good at helping people and pushing the right buttons. Even more so than Kuroo."

He looked over to see Kenji smiling a soft smile. "What," he asked. "I'm just glad that you have them," Kenji said.

"You know therapist made an interesting comment," Terushima shared. Futakuchi hummed to question him. "That you psychoanalyze others to send them in a tailspin so no one can get close enough to see you're struggles," Terushima noted.

Futakuchi went wide eyed.

"Because I know a lot about you. But I don't really know anything about _you_ ," Terushima added. 

The door opened and they were greeted by Kuroo. Terushima just turned to greet Kuroo. He had finally returned the favor of the out of pocket psychoanalysis. He glanced sideways to see Futakuchi still in a shocked daze. He slid his hand into Kenji's and offered a reassuring squeeze.

"Just waiting on Shiratorizawa and Seijoh but the latter is Oikawa's fault," Kuroo shared as they walked in. "RUNA! YOU LOOK SO CUTE," Nametsu exclaimed, all but sprinting over.

Kuroo shook his head knowingly and Terushima just smiled with as innocent of an expression as he could muster.


	14. They Should Really Learn That Drunk Shenanigans Lead To Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehee some dad squad action  
> Tora's dumb  
> Runa's cute  
> Akaashi's in his feels  
> Graduation is approaching and everyone is entering a crises  
> 👀

Akaashi sat on the floor against Kenma's bed. Enno had joined them when leaving Nametsu to hustle Bokuto and Kuroo out of winning in cards.

Akaashi felt the gnawing pit in his stomach resurfacing as he remembered Bo would have to once again head back to Osaka soon. He wanted to go out there and tell Bo they were headed home to spend what borrowed time they had one on one, but he refrained. It was the first time the group was completely back together. Bokuto had been really worried about Terushima. Sometimes gratingly so.

Akaashi thought he'd be able to handle the distance. He had been used to being alone. In fact he preferred it once. Being alone meant avoiding the judgement of his parents.

When did that change? When did he become so needy? So demanding of attention? He hated it. It made his skin crawl, but he couldn't stop himself. He had gotten so used to Bokuto just being there. Always squeezing his way into his personal space. And now it felt like he was pulling away. Intentionally or not he created a space. That space was cold andthe longer it remained the more anxious it made Akaashi.

The questions would always roll through his head. Bokuto hated confrontation. What if Akaashi had done or said something to make him put distance between them? What if that space only grew colder and wider the longer they let it be? What if they couldn't bridge?

Akaashi felt his stomach churning as his chest tightened. He tried to remind himself it was irrational. He was supposed to be the level headed one. The one that kept their calm and rationalized the emotions. He was supposed to be the one Bo leaned on.

"Akaashi," Enno prompted, ripping him from his headspace. "Hm?" Akaashi looked up a bit startled. "You alright over there," Enno asked cautiously. Akaashi went to throw in one of his usual half hearted lies about being fine when Kenma interrupted, "He's probably over thinking the long distance thing again."

Akaashi felt his face drop for a moment an annoyed scowl crossed his face as he felt his lip curl up in disgust at how accurate Kenma was. He rolled his eyes trying to pull a neutral expression, choosing not to answer.

"Why not just talk to him," Enno asked. As if it were that easy. Akaashi scoffed shaking his head with a hollow chuckle. "Yeah because that would go over well. He's got enough on his plate he doesn't need to worry about my anxiety too," Akaashi insisted stubbornly.

"But he's your boyfriend. How you're doing emotionally is and should be important to him," Enno pressed. "Look, Im fine," Akaashi pressed with a tone of finality, "It's just a few more months and then everything will be back to normal. Don't worry I'm not nearly as dramatic as Futakuchi or Terushima. I'll be fine." "Not to be a dick but Futakuchi and Terushima both said they'd be fine too but shit catches up with you," Enno insisted. "I'm not talking about this anymore," Akaashi warned.

His ugly emotions were exposed and he hated it. He want to hide to recede into himself, but there was nowhere to hide.

~~~~~

Terushima kept finding himself distracted. He couldn't focus for shit as his eyes kept searching for his Kouhai. If something happened to Runa not only would he mere seconds from harakiri but Runa's mother, Hana, Bobata and Futamata would all have to revive and kill him theirselves.

"Hey, Ji," Futakuchi's voice said breaking him from his panicked searching. He looked over to see Futakuchi still seemed off. "Are you," he countered. "Touche," Futakuchi noted looking to space out. "Was it the psychoanalysis," Terushima asked. "What," Futakuchi asked looking like a deer in headlights. Terushima went to ask again when Nametsu appeared out of thin air again hugging Terushima first before hugging Futakuchi and pulling him into conversation.

"Teru-senpai," Runa's voice hissed as her felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned and saw she looked terrified staring at something. He followed her line of sight to see Oikawa had finally made it in and Kyotani was on guard. "Oh that's the cream puff's boyfriend," Terushima explained in a whisper. "I'm going to get murdered," Runa meeped. "I promised to keep you safe and I will," Terushima reassured, "He's not going to murder you."

~~~~~

"Semi and Shirabu are running late," Enno noted. "Probably fucking," Terushima huffed under his breath as he watched Yamamoto and Runa from a distance. "You look so creepy dude," Enno teased. "Wha- I jus- she's my responsibility okay," Terushima defended. "I'm just messing with you," Enno reassured.

Terushima still felt the guilt swirl back up. He wanted to stuff it back down but that was the main thing they had been working on. Sighed out admitting, "Yeah but I really dropped the ball on being a good senpai you know? And circumstances or not I was pretty shit captain." "You're trying to make up for it," Enno questioned. Terushima nodded quietly.

He looked over confused as he felt a pat on the shoulder opposite to Enno. "Big move kid. I'm proud of you. But don't try to carry more than you're ready for. It'll do more harm than good. Runa will be just fine without you hovering," Kuroo reassured. Terushima nodded quietly he was right. He was always right.

"TERUUUUU when are you guys playing," Oikawa whined.

Terushima looked up with his breath caught as he tried to think what would be the best plan. Why was he feeling under pressure all of a sudden? He didn't have time to give it space and figure it out.

"Eto," he started, trying to reboot his brain, "I mean, Shirabangs and Semi aren't here yet, I guess we could start without them. This'll probably take a while anyways." "YAY! Okay who first," Oikawa chirped excitedly. Terushima stood uncertain of what to do. "We can go first," Futakuchi offered. Terushima looked over to see he had materialized next to him. The tension lifted from his chest as Futakuchi's fingers laced through his own.

He smiled seeing the fog around Futakuchi's head seemed to be lifted, at least for now. Terushima turned back to Oikawa beaming. "Yeah we'll show you fuckers how it's done," Terushima agreed.

~~~~~

Terushima pulled his knees to his chest as glanced at Futakuchi sitting on the other side of the table from him. "So, the rules are both participants procure 10 questions by whatever means and we'll go back and forth asking them and you either answer honestly or you take a shot to avoid answering," Terushima explained. "So taking a shot is incriminating," Yahaba asked teasingly. "Not necessarily say Futakuchi asked me a question like what does my mom do for a work and it was something super notable and I didn't want the rest of you to be able to dox me. I would take the shot," Terushima defended.

"Ladies first Kenji," Terushima said turning back to his boyfriend with a shit eating grin. Futakuchi rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Have you ever been arrested," Futakuchi asked. Terushima opened his mouth before glancing sideways and seeing everyone present. He laughed closing his mouth. "What lovely weather we're having. Perfect for some alcohol," Terushima said laughing as he downed the shot next to him. "He's probably just bluffing to look cool," Nametsu teased.

"Mmhmm," he strangled out laughing. "Name two things about me that annoys you," Terushima said. Futakuchi huffed and teasingly asked, "Only two?" "Fuck you," Terushima said laughing. "Maybe after everyone's left," Futakuchi said coyly. "KENJI," Terushima yelped as his cheeks started burning. He laughed as Nametsu whacked him upside the back of his head. "Fine when you hog all the blankets and uhhh the fucking- your three am zoomies," Futakuchi shared.

"Kenma has those," Kuroo shared. Terushima chuckled. "Celebrity crush," Futakuchi asked. "Aaaaaaaaaa like currently," Terushima asked. "Sure," Futakuchi agreed. "Rihanna," Terushima replied uncertainly. "What's the worst pick up line you know," Terushima asked. Futakuchi chuckled and without missing a beat answered, "Are you a toaster because I want to take a bath with you."

"Kaashi I don't get it," Bo said to the side and Terushima glanced iver startled by Akaashi snorting. Terushima's gaze lingered as Akaashi reluctantly whispered to explain. Terushima noticed the drink in hand. Something seemed off with him.

~~~~~

Yahaba glanced at the door as Semi and Shirabu walked in. "Fashionably late," Yahaba noted keeping his eyes on Kyotani as he spoke with Oikawa in the corner. Of course starting the game was meant for a cover to pull Kyotani aside and pry. Yahaba was going to let it happen though. As much as Kentaro mouthed off and bitched about Oikawa he still respected him.

"Letting your mom steal your boyfriend," Shirabu fired. "Even I can't tell if you genuinely despise him or if he's the closest you'll ever have to a best friend," Semi noted. Yahaba glanced over biting back a laugh as Shirabu rolled his eyes looking annoyed. "You made it just in time. Runa and Yamamoto are next up. You missed the chaos duo and Kenma and Kuroo are almost done," Yahaba shared. Semi hummed and nodded to the cooler to silently ask if they wanted anything. Yahaba and Shirabu shook their heads no as Semi walked off.

"Akaashi's giggling already," Shirabu asked. "Yeah he's been kind of off but he seems fine when Bo does his usual thing of clinging to his side," Yahaba shrugged off. "So what's up with your boyfriend," Shirabu asked. "Mother hen Oikawa was touring South America when everything hit the fan. Knowing him he's using catching up to force Kyotani to open up and deal with some emotions," Yahaba noted passively.

"I mean cool I guess but what about you," Shirabu asked. "What about me," Yahaba asked. "Yeah you're dating and you love him or whatever, but everyone seemed so wrapped up about the idiots and your boyfriend, has anyone checked in on you? I mean you're trying to graduate too, you didn't make it to nationals again and you have to deal with his shit on top of it," Shirabu pointed out.

Yahaba stood quietly for a second before defensively noting, "No one's worrying about me because I'm fine." "Don't be an idiot. No one is really fine," Shirabu noted. "What you're not going to claim you're better than us," Yahaba asked. "I am. But I'm not better than you because I don't have problems. I'm better than all of you because I talk about my issues with therapist and I'm open with my boyfriend. Grant it's layered in sarcasm and irony but when I need to I cut the shit and say what I want and what I mean," Shirabu pointed out.

"Like how you missed Futakuchi and Terushima," Yahaba noted. "I told Terushima to his face that chat wasn't as fun without him when he had that break down at the tournament," Shirabu said with a shrug.

Yahaba looked at him a but startled. Even Enno and Yamamoto hadn't said anything out right until after they came back. "You're a bunch of assholes that suck at communicating. Some less than others," Shirabu admitted. "You actually care about us don't you," Yahaba asked turning to Shirabu with a smile. He watched Shirabu's face scrunch up as if he'd just bitten into a lemon. Yahaba's shit eating grin turned into a real one as he turned back to watch Kyotani again.

"No I don't." Shirabu insisted.  
"Yeah you do." Yahaba sang  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"I'll kill you."  
"With what broken curtain rod bangs"  
"The prison shiv I used to cut them."

~~~~~

Futakuchi glanced over hearing Yahaba's obnoxious laugh and saw him talking with a grumpy Shirabu. Everyone showed.

"Kenji are you listening to me," Nametsu asked annoyed. "No sorry Yahaba's pretentious laugh distracted me," Futakuchi admitted turning to his surrogate sister. "I don't know what to do," Mai stressed. "Have you talked to him," Futakuchi asked. "Wel- not really. I mean," she sighed scanning nothing in particular with her eyes, "He told me from the beginning he was ace and I said that was fine and it is. But I jus- I didn't expect- I- This is weird talking about with you."

"You weren't expecting to be the needy one and you feel weird bringing it up because you don't want to make hime uncomfortable," Futakuchi laid out. "Yeah," she agreed sighing out some tension in her shoulders.

"He's your boyfriend. You're not ace. You need to talk with him to figure out boundaries and how this will work because it's not just him or just you in the relationship. Both of your needs have to be met or it's not going to work. Either you talk to him about it or you'll keep bottling it until you resent him and, knowing you, say some shit you don't mean in the heat of the moment that you can't take back and inevitably break up due to lack of communication. Mai I love you this is why I'm saying to just fucking talk to him," Futakuchi laid out.

"You mean like how you've talked to your boyfriend about why you can say you love Aone and me but not to him," Mai fired defensively. "Exhibit A," Futakuchi said ignoring the sting of her words. She huffed letting out an annoyed growl. "I hate that you're always right," she muttered.

"Kenji," called Terushima's excited voice. "I'm going to let you and the labrador be," Mai said. He went to say she didn't have to when his attention and pulled to Yuuji pulling him down a little to kiss him.

He smiled wrapping his arms around him. "Sorry I've been bouncing around so much," Yuuji said pulling back. "Yeah how dare you be a courteous host," Futakuchi asked sarcastically. A small relived smile crossed Terushima's face. "I'm totally asking you about being arrested later," Futakuchi said quietly.

He noticed Terushima's eyes darting around again. He seemed off but he couldn't pin it.

"Ji," he prompted as Terushima hadn't responded seemingly lost in thought. "Hm," Yuuji hummed startled. "Everything okay," Futakuchi asked hesitantly. "Yeah! Yeah. Great! Everything is ...great," Terushima said back to skimming the group with his eyes. Futakuchi glanced around to see Runa and Yamamoto starting their turn, which pulled everyone's attention. Futakuchi quietly took Terushima's wrist and pulled it up a little to see his hands shaking.

Yuuji pulled his hand back quickly, "I'm fine." "Either you talk to me or I grab one of the dad squad of your choosing," Futakuchi insisted. "Kenji really I'm okay," he insisted in a hushed voice. Futakuchi didn't give. Terushima sighed in defeat and avoided his eyes. He seemed to be quietly mulling over his options. "If I have to talk to someone I'm going to vote on cat dad to leave someone I trust to keep an eye on Runes," Terushima half mumbled. "Okay," Futakuchi agreed placing a kiss to Terushima's temple. He seemed to relax a bit.

~~~~~

Terushima sat on the balcony looking out. The air was warmer. They were so close to graduation. All of them stuck it out for their teams. He felt Kuroo's eyes on him.

Terushima knew Kuroo was just waiting him out. He did this every time. Terushima knew Kuroo knew the silence made him uncomfortable. But he was getting better at sticking it out. Instead of being anxious he was just bored now. Okay maybe he was a little anxious.

"Terushima," Kuroo started. Terushima sighed completely crumbling under gaze. "Whaaatttt," Terushima asked. "What's wrong," Kuroo asked pointedly. Terushima sighed admitting, "I don't- I don't know. It's something it's definitely a thing hut I don't know what the thing is." "Okay well what does it feel like? Where is it sitting? What color is it? What does it feel like," Kuroo prompted.

Terushima stood against the railing dragging his had across his face. "I don't know. Uh fuzzy but not like soft like tv static. And either dark red or black and heavy," Terushima tried to explain. "Where," Kuroo asked. Terushima motioned to a vague area of his shoulders and up. "And it's heavy," he added.

"Do you remember feeling it before," Kuroo asked. Terushima waved his hand to say kind of. "Around my panic attacks but there's nothing happening right now. And I didn't have one. I don't know if it's like a sneeze that isn't coming out or some shit," Terushima tried to rationalize.

"Does it feel like one," Kuroo asked. Terushima shook his head no. "You might just be overwhelmed and overstimulated," Kuroo said. Terushima looked at him confused. "You're really worked up about Kuribayashi and Yamamoto, the evenings events, paying enough attention to you're boyfriend. You're running your own stress and anxiety up," Kuroo pointed out.

"What do I do," Terushima sighed. "I know this is literally the shittiest advice but all you can do is relax. Take a step back and breathe," Kuroo said with a shrug. "Wow thanks Kuroo you've cured me," Terushima noted. He looked over to see Kuroo. "Sucks right? Honestly fuck the neurotransmitters," Kuroo said light heartedly. "Yeah fuck them," Terushima agreed.

"Tangentially," Kuroo started. "Oh no," Terushima grumbled. "Futakuchi seemed really weird when you two walked in what happened," Kuroo asked. "I might have called out a habit of his. One that you share with him. Oikawa too," Terushima admitted.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow asking, "Overthinking?" "Not qu- no uh...," Terushima looked back out at the skyline, "Um doting on others, and psychoanalyzing everyone else to keep everyone at arms length and avoid addressing your own traumas," Terushima noted. "I don't like emotionally mature Terushima," Kuroo noted with a slight grimace.

Terushima felt into his words a little more than was probably intended.

~~~~~

Terushima opened the door and froze watching the main door closing as everyone else seemed frozen. Kuroo was walking past him to a shocked looking Bo on the verge of tears. "What the fuck happened," Terushima hissed to Enno. "Uh- well... Akaashi had um- I don't- He was pretty drunk and everything seemed fine until they brought up the long distance and everything caught up to him and he kind of.... exploded," Enno shared.

"Someone has to go talk to him," Kenma said quietly to Enno.

Terushima looked back over to see Kuroo's walking Bo out as Bo was on the verge of breaking down. He had seen emo mode, but this was different. Bokuto genuinely upset about something serious was not something he had seen before.

Awkward, tense silence settled over the room.

"I have to admit your generation is far more entertaining than we ever were," Oikawa noted. "You are the worst person," Semi fired. "Yeah. Not that your opinion matters much edgy mr refreshing. Anyways Yahaba! Mad dog chan! Your turn," Oikawa said excitedly.


End file.
